


Recreation and Renovation (Fifth Arc of Five Golden Rings)

by rngrdead



Series: Five Golden Rings [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth part in the Five Gold Rings series </p><p> </p><p>Summary: Post Jumping the Gun.  History sometimes catches up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation and Renovation (Fifth Arc of Five Golden Rings)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to readers who have been following the series - this is the missing arc!
> 
> Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
> Warnings: M/M – if you don’t like boys together, don’t play here!  
> Author’s Note: Don’t own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 1

Spike vaguely registered the click of a key in the lock as Greenday drummed their way loudly across the entertainment system, something from five years ago but still passable as neo-punk. He continued typing on the keyboard, waiting for his consort to do the usual. It was likely to be a long and lonely night.

After their return from the Europe, they’d had barely a day before Xander was back at work and the domestic pattern was established. At six forty five in the morning Xander would hit the irritating alarm on his mobile. He would then kiss his slightly roused partner, grab a pale left wrist and turn up the controls on the heat suit. (After day two, they had clearly established that Xander plus all night proximity to heat suited partner equaled too warm for comfort while sleeping!!) Xander would then set the coffee, consume a juice, and head for their gym room to cycle and run for thirty minutes, then finish the hour lifting weights. A short, sharp shower was followed by morning ablutions and a speedy breakfast with coffee to go. Xander would kiss his usually happily warm and vaguely aware partner goodbye, and head to work by seven forty-five. 

Spike would rouse around two, remove the heat suit… Undoubtedly it was still the best thing that had come out of their European sojourn. He would then double-check that the drapes were all securely drawn before showering, and find his bagged breakfast in the fridge. Microwave, mug, log on and start. As ever, the blessing of the Net… start time was of little relevance when global. 

Returning from their holiday, it was brutally apparent that NonPerson’s writing and reader base had been sadly ignored for the last couple of weeks…. As had William Aurelius’ business interests. The normal life needed attention. Some month and a half after homecoming, and it still seemed a consistent ‘catch-up’ game to the vampire…. He felt a strange sense of urgency despite his immortal status and lack of immediate imperative to work. It was (he decided) his damned Victorian sense of honor demanding that he satisfy his readership and monitor his investments. Bloody soul no doubt…. And how odd was that… Even his father would have been proud… the whole ‘nobless oblige’ speech. The Aurelian business acumen was legendary, Will’s extraordinary reputation as writer was unchallenged. It was the motivation that bothered him, it was about Xander, it was about them as partners and about him providing. He needed Xander to ‘be proud’ of him, he needed to contribute equally to their whole. And perhaps few would have understood his angst. Both partners were earning and wealthy in their own right. There was no provider/dependent relationship, and they even shared the sexual status equally (and wouldn’t Oscar Wilde have rejoiced in their domestic circumstance)… so his underlying irritation was even more annoying… 

Spike, aka William, was no longer a big deal in Xander’s work circles, though some of his workmates were still a little intrigued by the obviously happy and now openly gay couple. The fascination seemed as much to do with the obvious monogamy and long-term commitment made by the couple, with their same sex status came in very much second. After their first week together things had fallen into patterns that matched that before Spike left Sacramento…. After five weeks they made the first compromise. Xander would run in the morning, was busy in the day but would meet his partner at the gym as soon as the sun was down. 

The tall brunette, Andy, was the first and easiest to welcome Xander back from the European sojourn. Spike already liked Xander’s colleague but now positively enjoyed meeting him at the gym. Andy was generous in his attentions and rightly benefited from regular sessions of sparring with Will (Spike acknowledging the need to restrain the full strength and speed while honoring Andy for his loyalty to Xander and his partner/vampire). Andy improved, Spike enjoyed the training but held back, and Xander repressed. Spike worried, his partner had still said *nothing* of the ordeal at the hands of the Initiative since their return. 

Yet the pattern continued…. The latest activity was focused on the pool. Following gym and continued coaxing and encouragement from both Andy and Xander, Spike had reluctantly agreed to swim in the gym pool once again. By the end of the seventh week, Spike, to his credit, had valiantly attempted to kick a full length of the pool without the assistance float, covering his fear with a litany of insults and obscure comments. 

“*Torpedo*! pffft … torpedo my right foot!! Stupid, stupid activity… Swimming is for those bloody Aussi’s!! And their sodding… crocodiles and sharks and snakes and grrrompofdhphhhhh!!” The vampire’s protests disappearing as he submerged breathlessly, to kick along the bottom and try, apparently in vain, to make his partner proud. Xander paused at the end of the pool, noting his partner’s efforts for a moment, then continued on his way oblivious of the offence he incurred by failing to comment.

Spike finally emerged from the pool’s depths, his pout also apparently going unnoticed by Xander, but Andy and his gym partner (long time squeeze, Kelly) saw the disappointment. Kelly had been admiring her chivalrous beau and his willingness to assist their pretty gay friend learn to swim. She blew the blonde a kiss of approval as Spike emerged after yet another venture away from the shallow end, then claimed Andy into a tight hug. “Find out what’s wrong And.. even I can tell… Will’s not happy… c’mon babe… they’re such sweet guys, and they both love you… but then who wouldn’t?!” She winked and kissed him soundly before departing for the showers.

It was nearing the end of the second month since the boys’ return and Andy had noticed the increasing tension between Will and Xander. Work had been a ‘bitch’ of late, even Kelly had noticed the strain and tired demeanor of her usually unstoppable partner, but for Xander and Will there seemed something more. Andy sensed that something had happened while they had been away, but neither of his friends was talking. He liked them both and saw the positive influence that Will had on Xander, hoping that the angst was to do with sudden domesticity rather than any real issue. As his blonde swim student toweled his hair and followed Xander out to the carpark , Andy put a gentle hand on his arm, “Hey Will..? You can talk any time, yeah? You guys seem to be having a… ummm… hard time lately... Sometimes it’s OK to offload with a friend … I’m here Will… Just to let you know…”

Spike had stopped dead with the touch to his arm, and swung to stare incredulously at the friend addressing him, but finally dropped the bravado and slumped in defeat. “Not sure if you can help mate…. But thanks… for everythin’ ‘S appreciated yeah?!”

“Anytime Will… Anytime… Just call or come over if you need it, OK? You’re our friend too.”

“Taa mate. We’ll be fine. But… Just… Thanks.”

The ride home with Xander had been silent. The human went to bed as soon as they entered the apartment. Spike slid under the covers with his consort but when Xander deliberately rolled away, putting his back to the vampire, Spike got up again. He opened the laptop and began to add an angst ridden chapter to his latest story.

Andy had hoped that resolution of whatever was wrong would be swift, but by the end of the week Kelly insisted that he take Xander out after work for a Friday night drink before joining them at Sandy and Jim’s for dinner. Kelly meanwhile, took William over to spend time with Sandy, ostensibly to assist in setting up the dinner party, though upon their arrival Spike smelt a caring rat. The boys would be later than expected and Jim was apparently occupied at the softball match with his daughter. The vampire appreciated the sentiment for what it was worth. He’d felt disconnected and isolated of late, so the attention was unexpected but not unwelcome. He had come to like the two women, Kelly reminded him of Tara in an odd sort of a way, and Sandy definitely had something of Joyce about her. He felt that he somehow honored the two lost friends by indulging these two and their sisterly concerns.

They were all sitting outside. Spike caressed the beer in his lap and contemplated the dilemma that was waiting for the partner while trying not to look at the entrance too often.

“Are you and Alex OK?” Sandy spoke quietly, moving closer to the vampire with a quiet grace, as Kelly made polite exit to check the food. Sandy’s glass of chardonnay obviously untouched yet lifted it in a silent toast as she settled, acknowledging of their mutual status of ‘partners in waiting’.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not sweetie and you know it!”

Spike had been about to take a swig of the beer but stopped. “What makes you…?”

He was cut off, “Motherly instinct! You two are *made* for each other dear… but you seem to be making a bit of a hard time of it. You need to settle for a while, get to know each other, accept the foibles of the partner… Gosh Jim and I…” Sandy smirked and looked down with a blush and arousal that had Spike wondering at the elder couple’s antics, previous and current. “I think… I think that you have much to share with our dear Alex…. I know you are younger than him but it seems you’ve both still got a lot of life *before* that you need to come to grips with and so does he. But don’t rush it sweetie… It’ll come. You can always come chat to me too you know that don’t you?”

Spike stared at the well meaning woman for some time as he processed the rather sensible approach to relationships. He had always fallen hard and gone in ‘boots and all’. Dru was insane, Buffy merely used him and Angel… their time had been too short. But Xander was for keeps and really did need more of him. Spike smiled, “Yeah… thanks…. Thanks Mum.” The last statement was accompanied by a genuinely grateful smile and kiss to the now blushing woman’s cheek. She patted his knee and stood to leave Spike with his thoughts.

A half hour or so later ‘the men’ came in from the pub. The three were relaxed, certainly not drunk, and Sandy and Kelly’s partners embraced them upon entry. Spike stood back then cringed and looked decidedly hurt as Xander simply nodded then gave an almost impersonal hug.

Drinks were issued all around and Sandy tugged Xander onto the balcony for phase two of her ‘hostess’s chat’. She fondled the long stem of her glass of wine while Xander turned to stare out over their balcony into the darkening landscaped yard.

“Alex, I’m not trying to pry but you do know I want to talk about you and Will. We love you like family… but you two boys seem so unhappy lately… What’s up? I ask as a friend Alex, nothing you say need go anywhere but…”

“Thanks but… I don’t really know… Since Europe…” Xander continued to stare out into the garden. “Ahhhh Geez Sandy. I feel like I’m losing him, like I’ve just realized how boring I am. You know he speaks god knows how many languages, and he’s been everywhere, and he’s wonderful and attentive and….” Xander broke off, tears were threatening and he really didn’t trust his own voice for the moment.

“And he loves you, my dear!” Sandy’s kind words were all it took. Xander was leaning over the balcony edge, but Sandy could still see a single crystal drip highlighted by the patio lighting tracking down the man’s defined cheekbones and splashing onto the concrete edge below.

“Maybe it’s just ‘cause I’m tired Sand… we all are… You must know that. Jim.. Andy… we’re all working *so* hard with the Skardo project… but….”

“Well tired is one thing… and you are talking to one of the loving partners… but it may be that that just brings things to the surface quicker… Will needs you… he deserves some honesty or you will drive him away…” Sandy took the young man’s hand but did not insist on him looking at her, “Now come on… you go to your lovely friend and bring him out here for a bit of a chat while I go and fix the aperitifs… I just *know* Kelly will burn them now Andy’s back!”

Sandy squeezed Xander’s hand and left him to follow her wise words.

A few minutes later he had indeed drawn his beautiful partner out to the balcony and with fingers still intertwined but both men staring into the distance, was trying to ‘make contact’.

“Spike… I’m…. Well I’m sorry!...”

Spike still did not dare look at his partner, instead maintained his perusal of some distant point off to the west. “For what, pet?”

“I… um… I’ve ignored you these past few weeks… and um…”

Spike could not help himself, giving a more than warranted snarky reply, “No really? Gosh I hadn’t noticed!”

Xander had been in an apologetic mood until the cutting sarcasm burnt through the words and feelings in the link. He spun to look at his partner ready for a fight but took in the hurt expression in the crystal blue eyes, and the rather defeated posture, then relinquished all other comments in favor of gathering up his partner in a conciliatory hug.

Some twenty minutes later, they were still outside, and Spike was still sitting in Xander’s lap licking carefully over the puncture marks on the left side of his neck. Xander thanked Sandy’s idea of dinner decorum for not yet calling them in. But he knew that if they remained outside much longer, it would appear rude.

“You still love me?” It was a statement rather than a question, but no less important.

“I still love you.”

“But what?” Spike pulled away for a moment seeing confusion and pain in his friend’s eyes.

“But, I don’t really know you do I?!”

This was new… Spike sat up and stared at his friend with amazement, “Of course you bloody do!? Is *that* the problem? ‘Cause, gotta say … not too complex here! What do ya mean you don’t know me? Is this about…? What *is* this about?” Spike looked genuinely puzzled.

“I mean… In Rome with the Italian speaking and then…”

“Oh bloody hell! Is that what the past couple of weeks have been about?? Just because a chap speaks a language other than English…”

Xander was deadly serious, “And the Rome ‘I’ve been here' thing, then the graveyard, and the whole you know London and… Who are you Spike? I love you *so* much but I don’t know you at all do I?! … God, Spike. You were already a university scholar and smart before you were turned but then you add to that a hundred and fifty years and all that life experience, and who am I?…. Donut boy turned project manager! Best thing I have going for me is what?? Hmm?? *How can you love me??? Example… How many languages *do* you speak? Human and demon?! Hmmm? How many?”

“I was a ponce and a nancy boy before…..Ahhh pet. Do you really think *any* of that matters??!!” As the words left his mouth, Spike spotted his partner’s petulant pout coupled with genuine worry, so answered truthfully, “OK OK!! Fluent? Seven human, five demon and two obsolete including Latin; decent at reading maybe six more human and eight demon tongues – passable tourist that sorta thing; still can’t speak SOCAL but hey… I can swear in just about any language!” The last statement was meant to lighten the mood and Spike was watching his partner carefully. Though it was he who should have felt put out, he realized Xander’s angst for what it was and tried to push the point to make some middle ground. “C’mon pet…. The swearing… at least that’s useful!” The last statement was accompanied by such a wicked grin that even in his depressed state, Xander broke into a half smile before his face fell again.

“Look Luv, If it worries you that much, let me talk to Anton again ‘ey pet. Trip to Europe in the Winter, that sort of thing… Show you more of why I’m such a handsomely dashing git at a hundred an’ fifty.” Spike wiggled his scarred eyebrow. “C’mon pet let’s not get wound up about all this… we’ve both got a past… isn’t what matters about the future? And now you’ve got me soundin’ like the TV psych’s!”

“Why Anton? Why not Giles or Willow”

“Oh for cryin’ out loud…. Slayer central? C’mon pet… you know why. And Anton’s practically … family.” The admission was something even Spike had resisted saying aloud but as he did there was a realization, Anton did feel like an older brother, a belonging that Spike needed right now. Sadly now he watched his friend’s face fall even further, “OK so not Anton… but… Ahh hell!!! Alright… we’ll just go by ourselves OK… the witch, the watcher an’ Little Bit can meet us for the day in London or some such. We’ll stay in a backpackers hostel or some swanky hotel. We’ll waltz around in limos or a bloody drive-yourself mini, I don’t bloody well care!! … C’mon pet, I’ll let you into all me sordid secrets from the past but let’s just sort this now and move on. I don’t want to spend nights alone pet… I really don’t.” Spike looked so crestfallen with the last statement that Xander finally realized the level of hurt and the one sided attempt the vampire was making to correct things. 

“You know we can’t go soon – we’ll have to wait for Christmas…. It’s so busy at the moment, I can’t leave Jim and the guys in the lurch again. There’ll be a lull over December January for sure.” Xander looked up and noted the hopeful look in his partner’s face for the first time in (now he admitted it) weeks.

“So I’m takin’ that as a yes for the Europe thing.” Spike’s blue eyes sparkled as he reached for his friend’s hand, “But in the mean time… could you just love your Vampire Master and can I simply care for my Consort… And can we cut out the pissing competition over who’s got a better hold on demon lingo or who’s been to where. It’s rubbish luv… and you know it!! I love you… and if you can’t feel that through the link, well perhaps from this distance you might…” Spike moved forward until one leg slid between Xander’s and his now erect sex could be clearly felt resting against his consort’s hip. He nibbled at Xander’s neck just below his ear then continued “Well then perhaps make up sex may have to ensue… lots and lots of” [nibble] “make” [bite on the earlobe] “up” [tongue in and around the ear] “sex.” Spike’s mouth was over Xander’s tongues dueling for their pleasure as hips shifted and they began to grind their mutual erections together.

A female voice broke the mood, “Jim’s home, you folk ready for dinner?”

Spike whispered, “Make up sex… yeah?”

Xander broke the embrace, tugging his partner toward the patio doors, “Ho yeah, lots ‘n lots of … later.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>

They were home and safe and the rest of the evening had been pleasant, and the promise of makeup sex was in the air. Or at least it had been…

Spike cranked up the heat suit as they entered the apartment, Xander’s libido seemed to have waned during the night, the apartment was all the colder for the sentiment as they entered. It had been a pattern for some weeks now, Spike initially figured his partner was too tired with the pressure from work, so lovingly serviced him each night. But there was more than this one evening to prove that something was amiss. 

Around Halloween he had suggested dressing up to lighten the mood, only to have a door slammed in his face, left with only the predictable caress of a heat suit, and the comfort of the three person couch, afghan throw and cushions for the evening. Whenever they partnered after Italy, it had always been face to face, Xander taking Spike, and the master vampire more often than not, left wanting, finishing unhappily only after his partner moved to wash obsessively in the shower… alone.

He had not bothered Xander after Italy by suggesting a counselor, there were enough incidents of abuse in his own one hundred and fifty years for him to figure that Xander needed to initiate that sort of thing… or would eventually crack, forcing the issue. In either scenario he would just have to ride it out. What he had apparently forgotten was, that despite his childhood history of abuse, Xander was only thirty-something and not coping had the potential of taking some very ugly turns. 

The Consort/Master link was strong for the most part, but since their return it seemed that there was a limit to how much emotional support Spike was able to send through of late. Messages of love and support seemed somehow blocked, almost as if the Consort’s pain was deliberately being contained. 

Tonight Spike had been hopeful that things would alter after Sandy’s efforts at counseling, the consequent chat and an apparently fine evening of friendship and normality. Sadly, the promises of amorous and copious make up sex were apparently part of the moment. The moment had passed it seemed and the link shut down solidly as they drove home. Spike felt all the signs of another evening in the spare room but this time it seemed worse than the past few weeks. Pain and regret was rolling off Xander in waves. Perhaps Sandy’s talk had done something… the residual experience from their European sojourn was about to come to a head. 

Xander wandered out of the shower, Spike made a harsh decision, but he no longer had anything to lose. He decided to push the issue. Since their return Spike had allowed Xander to initiate contact. Inevitably it had been face to face and fairly…. bland – even bordering of meaningless in some realm. 

Spike took an unnecessary breath as his partner emerged from the swirl of steam that was the shower. He waited while the towel bound Xander slumped onto the bed, then pounced. Spike had already tugged himself free of all fastenings binding his nether regions into the heat suit, so pushed his partner back onto the bed and straddled him. He tugged off the towel then pushed Xander’s arms above his head, holding the wrists with preternatural strength. Xander gave a small yelp of surprise but then seemed to go very quiet. The vampire leaned forward to kiss his partner and all seemed to be well. “Gonna take you pet… Gonna make love to you until you scream.” 

Xander felt his body respond to the careful ministrations, Spike featherlight caress the claiming mark with his tongue and push love and care messages through the link. Xander relaxed a little, forgetting the past trauma and simply letting his beautiful partner have his way, until Spike chose that moment to flip him over onto his knees.

Arms still pinned and now face down and exposed Spike heard and felt his consort’s heart begin to race moments before he was thrown off his lover and onto the floor by the panicked, adrenalin charged human.

Xander loomed over him rage and terror dictating his actions and instinct pushing him to attack. He backhanded the stunned, sprawling figure across the face, punctuating each statement with another strike. “You don’t touch me! You don’t touch me!! I’m not a whore! You bastard! You don’t get to do that!” Spike simply curled into a ball and held up a hand in surrender. He could withstand the physical onslaught but the words coupled with the last few weeks of angst cut him to the core.

“I won’t Xan… It’s me Xan… I won’t hurt you… It’s me! Oh Gahhh Xan!”

Finally exhausting his rage and fear, Xander ceased his attack, then realized who his victim was. Horrified he fell back onto the bed, then clamped his hand to his mouth and sprinted to the bathroom falling to his knees just inside the door, stomach convulsing and spilling the evening meal over the tiled floor. Unable to move from the mess, he slumped against the door frame visibly shaking, let out a strangled cry then began to sob in earnest.

Spike all but flew to collect his partner in his arms, cradling him from behind then eventually hauling him into his lap, allowing some immediate comfort despite the stench of bile and slimy mess on the floor. Xander eventually calmed enough that Spike’s whispered words of comfort registered. “Come back to me love… come on *Please* pet come back to me… I love you so much… We can get through this… c’mon… please pet… please! I love you Xan….” Another round of sobs ensued. Spike simply waited it out continuing his quiet monologue while he rocked and petted the distraught man. 

Eventually Xander collapsed completely against his partner, quiet but for some residual shudders that occasionally wracked his frame. “I’m s..sorry… I’m s..so sssorry S.. Spike”

“Shhh pet it’s fine… we’re fine… C’mon luv let’s us get you cleaned up ‘ey?” Spike turned Xander’s face until a teary, red puffy eye looked into his loving blue pair. “I love you Xan, and we *will* get through this… OK? We’ll get through it…. together. OK pet? Now come on.” With a chaste kiss to his consort’s forehead, Spike hauled them both up threw a towel over the mess on the floor and all but lifted Xander into the shower. He flicked the water on then stripped himself of the suit and joined his near collapsing partner, washing him briskly. 

Wrapped in two large bath towels, Xander was carried to bed and fed a few mouthfuls of precious Master’s blood, before Spike returned to clean up the floor. Three buckets of disinfectant in hot water and four towels later and the room was not spotless but at least passable. Returning to the bedroom he was relieved to find Xander asleep.

………………….

The following few weeks were still strained, though gradually their bedtime discussions included the Italian trauma. On these occasions, comfort was far more important than lovemaking. In the safety of Spike’s embrace, with Xander resting his head on the pale chest of his protector, he would recount snippets of the fear and humiliation. Spike would calmly continue to rub his back until the story and any consequent emotions were dealt with. He knew Spike had dealt with the Initiative men, “They will never hurt you again pet… never”, had been repeated so many times that Xander was no longer in any doubt. But one evening after finally talking about Riley, Spike answered his direct question.

“What happened to them Spike? What did you do?”

“Marked the two who touched you… and the idiot who photographed us. Vamps will smell the bite. Happy Meals on legs signal. Bastard who raped you was shot dead by one of his own.” Xander flinched as rape was mentioned.

“Riley? What about…?”

“Turned the bastard… Twisted wanker got ‘is rocks off just ‘cause I was suckin’ ‘im dry. Gave ‘im just enough of mine to be the lowest of minions. If he’s not dust, he’ll be the stupidest fledge and in servitude for eternity. Anton was fixing him up with a local master. One who figures on his surfs takin’ only goat or sheep… no humans. Crafty old buggar apparently, feeds ‘em one or two drops of his own every once in a while, mixed in of course… keeps ‘em all loyal and beggin’ for more. Collars and brands ‘em all as well according to Anton.” Spike snorted his disgust, “Nahh our Riley will be used and abused in true vampire fashion until the end of his days… and won’t know any better than to take it with a smile.”

“Geez….” Xander went very, very quiet.

Spike worried. Finally Xander lifted up and collected his partner’s lips for a chaste kiss.

“Thank you.”

Spike looked a little puzzled.

“Thank you for doing it Spike, and for waiting for me to be ready before you told me.”

“Welcome pet….. " They lay in silence for a few more minutes until Spike pushed up onto the pillows a little more taking Xander with him. "Now can we bury any of this yet? Can we move on? Can you take me hard and make all that sordid rot a memory? Cause gotta say… Need a bloody good shag right now and you look like the man to do it…” Serious mood thoroughly broken as Spike wiggled an eyebrow and tickled his partner’s side, Xander grinned and reached over his lover to the side table where he knew the lube would be waiting.

“Ho yeah…. I’m your man.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Before Xander had a chance to do much more however, an iron grip staid his hand. “Would you be up for something more than usual pet?”

“What? Hey I already…”

“I heard you… but…. your tastes have been a little… bland… of late and if we’re gonna make up for lost time, well, I wondered if you’d help me with something of an historical nature ”

Xander pushed up and looked quizzically at his partner. “OK ‘fess up Spike, I’m up for a bit of a play but I am *not* screwing you dressed in some ancient pair of woolen breaches!!”

“Sod off, I wouldn’t go near you in ‘em anyhow… too much chafing of the privates! Just thought that since your all pretty down below again…” He tickled through the thick dark curls that were again covering Xander’s groin, “Just figured we could recreate a little history and get ourselves trained up like… for the New Year… gonna be hard outdoin’ the Boston discovery tour with Europe this year if we don’t get in some practice.” He pushed Xander off to the side, and leaned over to tug at something under the bed.

The brunette heard a tearing of tape but was held away from viewing by a firm yet loving hand. Initially annoyed he failed to hold in a chuckle as Spike held up his prize.

“Finalized all arrangements in Boston like I promised – Can’t believe you’ve forgotten… too keen to fondle me pretty parts in first class I’m thinkin’!” Xander was starting to feel worried, but spotted his partner’s knowing grin and deliberate wink. “Not to worry lover, I know I’m a distraction for you dark broody types… you’ll be happy to know that most of it was sold. Weapons and books and another box or two came here – they’re in storage, before you ask…. But I did get another…” he spun the beads around his index finger, “…item”, it made another round, “… or two sent through…..just for us.” Xander couldn’t resist. The consort let genuine mirth and love burst through the link as Spike’s crystal blue eyes twinkled with mischief and were framed by tiny smile lines. 

Xander was rolled onto his back and soundly kissed by a partner who was quite overcome by the wonderful memories of their first joyous and confusing days of their extraordinary eleven months together.

A near breathless Xander managed to grind out, “God…. I…. Love…. You…. Spike!” between passionate kisses and infuriating and arousing caresses to all parts of his nude form.

Lube in hand Spike slicked the beads and swiftly deployed them, slinging his partners legs over his shoulders for the event and sealing them in with a new butt plug complete with vibrator and remote.

Spike rolled onto his front, leant down on his elbows, making far from subtle gestures with his behind, and handed the lube to his partner and murmured seductively, “*Now* it’s my turn!”

Xander took his time. Slowly licking across the lower spine of his partner and caressing the taut thighs. His only pause was automatic… Slow vibrations began, and with the butt plug against the beads it was extraordinary, infuriating and utterly exciting.

“F%#$ me Xan…. C’mon… just…” Xander could do nothing but comply. 

Spike arched up as the soft tongue rimming him was replaced by two experienced fingers. Spike opened easily and as his prostate was prodded… there was no restraint. “Please c’mon…. *please*… now… it’s fine just… gahh!” Xander lined up and buried his slick and solid erection to the hilt in one action.

Spike had enough awareness to dial the vibrations up to maximum as he approached his own climax with a much anticipated thrill.

At the same time, Xander’s efforts became a frantic series of irregular and deep trusts accompanied by grunts and moans worthy of any primal being. The beads were vibrating constantly over his prostate. The human was in a state of near delirium, almost sobbing his need to release… Spike felt it moments before… and as his partner came he tugged free the still vibrating plug and proceeded to slowly remove the beads whilst still pushing up as jet after jet of warm seed filled him. As the final two beads were removed Spike was almost sure Xander was all but unconscious in bliss, as both his channel and his now near limp sex tweaked and jumped, attempting one last climax as the last two balls were tugged free.

Both partners collapsed into sated and dreamless sleep, Spike smiling as his partner’s hand found his and guided it lovingly to his groin remain there as they both gave in to oblivion.

…………………

Merely days later and Spike had been given the task of booking tickets to Europe. Despite his purported desire for normality Spike was excited, and fearful, and his demon was screaming for long missed adventures. But today Anton had rung shortly after his consort left for work … ostensibly to ask William’s advice on some property in the Massachusetts. Spike knew better. 

Anton was a businessman with literally more than a millennium of experience, and profits and diversity that would make even the Walton family drool. Anton’s, like Spike’s, wealth was hardly comparable to many other media or real estate moguls on the planet, but theirs was old money and the priority to keep their identities quite private. Both had interests so broad and (particularly in Anton’s case) so ancient, that it would take decades to sort through the global’, and cross sector investments, their Swiss accounts and complex property ownerships before anyone might discover the full extent of their holdings... 

“K mate figure you’ve got company your end. No one is here, so how about some brutal honesty if your end allows… or are we stuck with yes/no questions?”

“Yes/No would be good, though…. Sprechen Sie Deutch?”

“Of course. But ‘bit rusty mate… Your lady just walked in then?”

“Yes of course that would be very good…” The answer was too jovial. 

“So in the voice of the Kaiser… what’s up?”

“Ich benötige Sie, herzukommen. [I need you to come here.]  
Können Sie hier sein? [Can you be here?]  
Ein Feiertag. Ich zahle. Sie und Ihr Gemahl” [A holiday. My expense. You and your consort]  
Sie wählen den Bestimmungsort. Ich treffe Sie dort. [You choose the destination. I’ll meet you there.]”

Spike almost felt the shiver through the phone link.

“C’mon… Anton out with it! This is not the Initiative again is it, thought we had all that done with and I can hardly imagine you want us there for something trivial. So are we talking? Apocalypse?” 

“Vampire-Königliches Gerichte” [Vampire Royal Courts] “Es gibt eine Führunglücke.” [There is a leadership void.]

Spike felt an icy chill and his stomach clenched despite the heat suit. The Royal Vampiric Courts of Europe had dwindled in number over the years as but a handful of ruling masters of the original lines survived into the twentieth century. The most recent human wars and infighting amongst any usurpers had all but eliminated the rest. Why Anton would now be concerned could only mean to one thing, the lack of stability would mean chaos in Europe and finding a replacement would be of concern to any in the demon realm.

“Ja unclaimed Sie und reines Blut werden genannt als Nachfolger..” [Both you and Angelus's unclaimed pure blood have been named as successors]

“Angel’s son?” Spike knew now that there was more at stake than some simple territorial rite.  
“He know about this challenge, what ‘s expected?”

“Nicht schon.” [Not yet] Anton’s tone was regretful in the extreme, he added in English, “You are needed Spike.”

“… So… who are these vamps? … No… Let me guess…. Inlaws of the old Aurelian court - the Master’s line… But that should have been solved twenty or thirty years ago! Buffy took him down in Sunnydale? And hey! I finished that little upstart the ‘annoying one’! Even if the new bloke was dusted now…. Why me? Why now? And bloody hell, why Connor? C’mon Anton….” Spike did not bother to hold back the feral growl from the end of his conversation. This was about family and he had already given too much and too many …. And his last promise to Angel had been a pledge to protect Connor from the demon world as best he could. To date that had meant keeping the lowest possible profile and making certain ‘arrangements’. “I’m askin’ a lot of questions here mate but you still haven’t told me anything useful! C’mon mate. What’s goin’ on!?”

“Sie kennen die Politik besser als ich.” [You know the politics better than I.]

“No I don’t ‘cause I *bloody well don’t care* for all that rot. Got meself a consort and a happy life and I’m certainly not gonna drag Angel’s lad into all this mess.”

“Sie benötigen... Sie wissen….Die alten sind stufenweise verloren worden.” [You need to…. You know…..The old ones have gradually been lost.] “Und wir sind das Letzte vieler Familien.” [And we are the last of many families.]

“And?... but… Oi, you hardly qualify as vamp? Listen, Xan and me just back and starting to get our lives together again… we can’t just come trippin’ across the pond every time you blokes have got a problem… Geez! Been out of the loop for so long I doubt anyone would even know who I am!” Spike growled with frustration. “Look. Leave it with me yeah? Won’t come without my consort. And I ain’t bringin me ol’ Sire’s offspring into this ‘til I figure the lie of the land.”

Spike waited… as the third minute passed he began to worry then finally the answer came and in English… 

“Agreed… Tell me when and I will make the arrangements. Thank you William.”

“Welcome.”

Spike hit end on the call and immediately began to call Xander. If they were to travel under these new circumstances, Xander needed to know.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The rather cryptic phonecall gained a predictable response from Xander. The fact that it had come from his partner at one in the afternoon when Xander knew Spike was usually ‘lounging’ was odd. The “Had a call. Something’s come up. We need to talk about Europe,” was worrying, and the “Can you come home for a while this arvo?” … downright terrifying. Thankfully terrifying was downgraded to concerning as the final statement had been “‘s not the Initiative before you ask.” This left Xander utterly baffled but no less worried regards the urgency of the request to come home.

Angst and worry became stronger and stronger through the link as Xander approached their apartment. By the time he burst through the door a few minutes after one in the afternoon, he was frantic.

Spike had paced and worried since talking to his consort. What if he was handed the keys to the kingdom? The implications were ridiculous, but if he didn’t, then the demon world of Europe would be in chaos. He could not include Connor in the venture. And Xander was even more important. Flicking in and out of game face Spike was powerless to act and desperate to speak to Xander. 

The master vampire all but fell into the arms of his consort… both calming by the sheer force of their contact… “What’s wrong Spike… what’s happened?!” 

“Not yet…” Spike was in game face, and barely audible as he buried his face in his consort’s neck attempting to gain some equilibrium. “Nothing!... Well… something and… at least…. I’m sorry… It was goin’ to be a holiday … but now… and we were meant to…. Oh pet!” Only the human’s strong hug seemed to be holding him on his feet.

Xander pushed the door shut and pressed the agitated vampire against the wall mid entrance hall. For the first time in many months, it was Xander’s turn to do the consoling though he was still at a loss as to what it was all about. Feelings of worry, sadness and fierce loyalty, much older than their own relationship, flowed freely through the link. Xander’s own puzzlement was fast turning to panic.

Xander pressed his full body against Spike, pinning him to the wall and amidst loving kisses, and consoling touches he managed to whisper, “Please talk to me sweetheart …. C’mon talk to me… We’ll deal together … common! Let me in Spike… what’s going on?”

Spike’s demon was screaming for release. It wanted to claim his consort again then travel and take the power that was rightfully his. Spike’s soul and the residual William were terrified by the prospect of the latter, wanting no part of it. This left the vampire utterly confused, distressed, and needing his consort. Or more importantly…. He needed his best friend. Pressed against the wall, he felt blessed. His wonderful partner had taken charge, his admissions were ‘par for the course’… but the acceptance he felt transcended Europe or the new world or… anything…. 

Xander offered the only thing he could think of, baring his neck and registering the relief and bliss flooding the link, easily canceling out the sharp sting of desperate fangs penetrating his jugular. The link opened further and Xander was reminded at a visceral, soulful, gut level, just what unconditional love meant…. There was a deep satisfaction and surety in his role as both giver and receiver of the same. He whispered into Spike’s ear as the vampire gently laved the bite closed, “C’mon sweetheart, just tell me what’s wrong… please?!” As Spike fell back into human guise, Xander grabbed the blonde’s wrist and pulled him through to sit on their bed, and simply waited.

“We were planning to go to Europe pet, so you can…. Get to know me.” Spike took his partner’s hand and looked hard into the loving eye of his consort. 

“So far, so not knowing anything new Spike…” Thus far Xander reveled in the nuzzling and careful attentions of his partner. But Spike was quiet, and the consort/master link had momentarily shut down. All thoughts of a conciliatory ‘nooner’ were abandoned as Spike reverted again to game face and lost control of the link, sending vague messages of history, worry, family and love, all so vivid and mixed that Xander fell to his knees, dragging his Master vampire with him.

The former Scoobie simply waited, albeit on his knees and with no real idea of what ‘waiting’ might achieve. After five long minutes of quiet rocking and disturbing imagery, all went quiet and Spike began to speak. Xander simply held on, face in his partner’s neck, and listened.

“You know who I am Xan? You know I am a Master? We were goin’ to the old country so’s you could know me a little more… yeah?” Spike waited.

The quiet “Yeah,” was all he needed.

“Well…” Spike took a much needed emotionally calming breath, then continued, “ T’was me intention to let you into a bit more of … um William and… Oh Gahhh! This is ridiculous!” He pulled out of Xander’s grasp and paced across the floor. “You know I’m an Aurelian, yeah?… Line of Drusilla, Angelus, Darla, the Master…. all that?”

“Well hello finances and yeah I guess… kinda recent history in Sunnyhell anyways.”

“Pet, the Aurelians were always so much more than…” He stood and began to pace.

“Yeah well, I got that with the whole master thing and the Scourge of ..” Xander was cut off.

“… We were one of the three ruling lines of Europe… Vampire Royalty. Aurelians ruled for near a thousand years, Middle Europe ya know… Up through Germany across Czeckoslovakia down to Italy and all the way across to Ireland. Darla was the Master’s favorite… collected her from the new world and brought her back to Europe… trophy fledge… favorite childe. He took three others I know of… all of ‘em dusted sometime between Napoleon and Hitler. She was bored of the court a couple of hundred years in and took Angelus as a Childe. Stayed lovers with the Master on and off, but he hated Angelus, and all his offspring. The Demon in Angelus was a rightful challenger to the thrown but preferred to wander… never was much for administration… ‘ad too much fun bein’ the royal playboy. Ol’ Master was too besotted by Darla… Let her have her pretty things. But I’m sure ‘twas him who convinced Darla to feed me ol’ Sire the gypsy. Sneaky bastard. She would have been into the power, and him into the slick folds of ‘er nether regions. 

“He ruled for nigh on five hundred years and some change, was eventually tricked into visitin’ the new world by a sneaky nephew/granchilde Clarence - poncy name for a vampire if you ever heard one…. But deadly as they came…. And last remaining from the older Dracul line apparently. You lot did your bit on the Hellmouth from there.”

Xander grabbed the hand of his own Master as Spike spun ready for another lap of the bedroom, tugging him forcefully into a hug.

“Stop sweetheart… just stop…. What does this all have to do with today?” He sat down and pulled Spike back down beside him on the bed, again, holding both hands in his as both emotional support and gentle restraint.

Spike faced away from his consort but went into game face, “Everything! Anton rang… I need to… we need to…. Ah F#%$!! I’m sorry Xan … I’m *so* sorry!”

Xander was more confused than before and the link was a muddle of feelings, memories and thoughts that might as well have been a dumpster of shredded paper for all the sense it was making. He rolled Spike until the blonde was chest to chest under him and bit down hard on the vampire’s throat reopening his own mark and tugging hard at the sluggish cool blood. Despite the lack of feeding, the consort felt the bond strengthen as he took two strong drafts then proffered his own neck to his partner. Spike latched on, feeling the strength and adoration direct from the blood as the warm ambrosia slid down his throat. 

Empowered and encouraged, he pulled off, lifted a pale hand to gently caress his partner’s jaw-line in gratitude, then said, “The court’s lost its leadership pet. The Royal Court without a master…. warrin’ factions all that. But Anton knows an’ called. Me and me ol’ Sire’s boy Connor…. They’ve named us successors to the ‘throne’ if you will… ‘Course not lettin’ the boy near it ‘til I’ve done a bit of recon. Hafta keep the lad safe… Promised Angel.”

It was Xander’s turn to look stunned. His previous position on his partner, one of comfortably rubbing increasingly interested ‘parts’ together as Spike took his fill, was relinquished and it was his turn to stand and pace the floor. "Geez Spike! So what does that mean? I … Gahhh! Sweetheart! How?.... Why didn’t you? …. It’s this like one of those dumb Disney movies where I’ve like…. Married the Prince and didn’t realize is it??!!” Xander was oscillating between annoyed, intrigued and terrified. “God Spike! Is our life ever going to be…. You know… just straight up normal?”

Spike who was propped up on his elbows, wiggled a cheeky eyebrow, and quipped “Hardly peg us as straight or normal pet….” But his jest was met by a clenched jaw and tight fists as Xander did yet another ‘round’ of the bedroom floor trying to make sense of the afternoon’s developments. The blonde relented, “Never much cared for all the court shite. Too many politics ‘n mind games. But if I don’t do this Xan… if we don’t go now, then Buffy ‘n the Slayers ‘n the Watcher’s mob are gonna be fightin’ for their lives as every upstart makes ‘is (or her) own army. I can’t do that, Luv….” He stood to grasp Xander by the shoulders, kissed him soundly then looked to him with a hurt expression to the chocolate eye.

“It’ll be fine pet. We were goin’ anyway, and Anton will be there to support us. ‘Sides I’ve got a few contacts from the ol’ days that might be willin’ to help I reckon.”

Xander mumbled “Bet you have…” 

“Now luv…. Don’t be like that… You wanted to know bits about me… well… Ahhh Sod it Xan! I never wanted you in this but I’m askin’ you…. I can’t do this alone! I won’t pet. You an’ me are forever but…” Xander pushed a finger to still Spike’s rant as raw angst began to push through the link from the blonde.

He leaned forward, kissed Spike passionately, then whispered, “’S OK Spike… I’ll come…. I’ll come with you….”

Spike let out relieved snort, ducked his head for a moment then looked at his partner with genuine relief and wonder, finally gracing his consort with a blinding smile. “Thank’s pet…. Just… Thank you…” The ensuing hug lasted several reassuring and blood-exchange filled minutes as both males relaxed a little.

Xander finally broke the embrace, kissing his partner on the nose, and with a cheeky grin, made for the door, “Well Prince Willie, you do the arrangements, I’d better get back to work.” He’d made it to the entrance of the apartment before a growl came from the bedroom.

“Oi!!! Who you callin’…. ?!”

Xander drove back to work distracted but surprisingly calm. Spike would attend the court as named successor; Anton was acting as Sire/older cousin/demon world liaison; Connor would remain in his human life for now, and under Spike’s protection - the full blooded little brother of his Sire; and Xander would attend the court with full Consort status…… Not quite how he envisaged their European holiday this time around.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike was sitting on the bed, still stunned by his consort’s willingness to travel with him and take the whole…. Gahhh…. Well in fact the whole Prince Willie thing was a little too close to the bone. Perhaps they should name a certain piece of anatomy, then he and his consort could both giggle and engage said monarch in places appropriate and move on! He rang Anton and confirmed their arrangements. Buffy had still not been informed, vampire politics hardly the stuff of slayers without gentle explanation by her lover … and perhaps after William the Bloody and consort had resolved the situation one way or another.

With four weeks until Christmas and their trip to ‘the old world’ pending Xander, threw himself into work. He worried over a few things Spike had said regards the time it might take to resolve the ‘situation’ and was torn by his loyalty to his colleagues and boss. Unlike Spike, his was not a workplace that fitted into a laptop bag, or video conference. As December approached he was near panic wanting desperately to ask for more time off, he already had two weeks… what if it took more. He was owed nearly seven weeks of untaken time from previous three years… but… he knew the reason for the trip and had agreed and yet the rest was so …. Unknown….

Andy was concerned. His friend had always been a little obsessive regards projects but this time there seemed an uncharacteristic urgency. When queried, Xander simply brushed off the comments and made the ‘determined to get it done by Christmas and need a break after that’ excuse. Andy and Jim both began to worry that it was more. Xander making comments referring to getting matters in order and the need to resolve unfinished business, sounding awfully like something might be wrong.

Sandy was eventually given the task of speaking to the partner.

“Hi William?”

“Sandy. What can I do you for, Mum?”

“Cheeky boy…. Just ringing to see if everything is OK with you two. Jim’s worried about Alex... So’s Andy…”

“And you’ve got Mata Hari’s job?”

The older woman giggled a little “Well without the sexual favors… but essentially yes…”

Spike paused and decided on honesty as the easiest path. “If ‘es been odd ‘s probably my fault, I’ve asked the lad to come back to Europe with me for the Christmas break.”

“Oh?”

“Family matters… turns out a couple of ancient relatives have left some unfinished business and me holdin’ the keys to the castle. And yeah before you ask… pretty much literally. Xan not asked Jim couple of weeks extra then?”

“Not sure, just… he has been so ‘driven’ lately we just thought it might be…..” When no reply was forthcoming Sandy paused for a moment, then let out a relieved sigh, “Oh thank god… If that’s all it is! We had begun to think it was a health thing… he has been looking so haggard and tired of late… and keeps talking about ‘tying up loose ends’.”

“Daft bugger…. Oh… forgive me… lady’s present an’ all that.”

Sandy’s grin was almost tangible through the phone, she then processed the polite apology along what had been said regards William’s family. “We really had no idea of your history. I’m so sorry…. William…. Alex said something a while back but…”

There was no going back. If Xander was to have time off, then sometimes a little truth might go a very long way. Spike dropped a little of the mockney accent stating quietly, in his original upper middle class ‘voice’, “Well dear lady, I fear you’ve caught me out. No doubt Jim knows my business interests, but perhaps not my family ties.”

Sandy had the decency to pause and sound a little guilty as she admitted, “Yes, well, um…. we did do a little ‘research’ and Jim was adamant that you weren’t after Alex for his money…. We really didn’t mean to pry… Just that… um…,” She trailed off then added brightly, “But you manage it so…. We know what you do and …. wonderful… and so young? Your parents must have been so proud.”

“Don’t know really. Took over after their time obviously… Current issue is about extended family – just been named heir to some estates in Europe, others in the line were right miffed. Just gotta head over there and sort it out… Thought since it’s Christmas and all Alex might…. Well…. I’d really like him there.”

“Oh sweetie….And I’m so sorry about and…. Of course!.... We were just… Now I feel *so* silly!”

“’Course not luv…. But hey … we still invited to your Christmas bash given the boy had been such a pain….?”

“Ohhh oh of course… two weeks…..” and so the conversation flowed.

Their three biggest projects completed on schedule, and the next onsite requirement in late January, Xander applied for two weeks “leave without pay” only to have his owed holidays honored, with the proviso that Xander did some ‘research’ on European project management methods. Spike barely audibly mumbling ‘bloody junket’ and ‘make sure he pulls ‘is weight’ as Jim wished them well at the Christmas party

William and Alex’s gifts to family and colleagues were generous and appropriate to a fault. All had a garden theme with ‘NP’ having done some online research and finding a local specialist in garden sculpture and architectural plants. There was even a 'groovy’, deep blue pot and pedestal with a pretty bonsai fig and its own mini lighting system for Janine, perfect for her room. Her new boyfriend made quite a show of ‘putting it up’ for all to see.

Jim shook Alex’s hand, and Sandy kissed William tenderly as they departed the small gathering. Andy and Kelly promising to drive the pair to the airport the following day… and then it was all happening. It was only the twenty third of December and they were heading back to the old country. This time however the agenda was clear.

……………………….

The trip across the USA was quiet. Fortunately with the new business class seats a full bed was a given and Xander slept. But the journey from New York to Zurich was silent but for a long and desperate exchange of blood under the ample blankets during the ‘night time/ movie’ section of the flight.

In the final hour or so of their travel Spike took his consort’s hand and began to speak… the tension and lack of communication had been so extreme that Xander would have been willing to turn around and go home in an instant despite their hours in the air, the anguish in his Master Vampire’s face as they sped toward Basel in Anton’s private jet was worrying. This was apparently not going to be easy, but then, he knew that…. That was about all he knew.

“Anton will meet us.”

Xander could not help but feel a little pang of jealousy, “And that would be because?”

Spike squeezed the hand, “I need him to proxy as my Sire..”

Xander was too overtired, far too stressed, suffering the residual effects of one too many drinks en route, and reacted accordingly, “What? Why? Some bizarro vampire board meeting?? What? Why can’t I be your Sire of the moment? I thought you needed me there… so what…”

The vampire didn’t answer, simply stating, “We need to change clothing pet, and…..”

Spike was looking very tired as he turned to hand his petulant partner a bundle of clothes and cut him off, “Pet we talked about this, you are my esteemed Consort. Your role is by my side, willing and able to defend..”

“Defend? Defend what?!!” Xander pulled his hand away from Spike and turned on him with a look of one betrayed, “You never said anything about defending…. So not seein’ stakage here…” He upended the bundle of clothes in what he later admitted was a somewhat childish act, yet at the time was apparently to illustrate the point, “Given the lack of wooden accessories! What am I supposed to do Spike? Protect you with my cutting wit? ‘Cause gotta say buddy, precious little on the trust meter happening here after the last fifty hours of cone of silence treatment!” He ignored the increasingly worried and desperate feelings through the link and kept on with the uncharacteristic tirade, “Tell you what, given recent history as European butt monkey to the mercenaries, why don’t you do the royalty loyalty thing with your relatives for a few weeks while I do some solo sight seeing, buy myself a set of lederhosen and trial the local beer?” 

Spike was already too far on edge to consider any ‘mutiny’ or his partner’s possible departure, regardless of the sincerity or otherwise of the comment. He fell into game face and flew to his Xander’s neck, biting deep into the claim mark with a possessiveness bordering on savagery that had not featured in their relationship in any but the most out of control and passionate of sexual encounters. Yet somehow the act grounded them both.

The pain of the puncture and pull on Xander’s blood was coupled with a blinding jolt of desperation through the link *Can’t, won’t, mine!* feelings were coupled with *Love, forever, loss, grief* and Xander stilled, realized a grave error on his part and immediately began to send every loving emotion and reassuring thought he could through the link. Spike pulled off bit hard into his own wrist and proffered the dripping limb to his consort. It was taken without protest, kissed contritely and in apology then the blood was taken.

Xander licked the wound closed then turned to claim his partner’s lips in a passionate kiss that spelt devotion and loyalty. 

They alighted at the Basel airport situated in the city’s French sector, and were immediately whisked to the Swiss customs by bus and met by one of Anton’s staff as they exited the building. It was daytime, thankfully valet parking and limousines were directed to an undercover area for ‘loading’.

They were driven to the Canton of Solothurn just east of the Basel area. Now the link lay utterly without restriction. Xander and Spike were both in identical black on black formfitting outfits, made to fit thigh height boots and custom designed dusters that Xander (despite his earlier rejection moment) had to admit were …. Very cool. His had a high collar that pulled (with a flick of the right hand) to reveal the Master’s claim mark while not opening any other area to attack. Spike simply had a flap over his right nipple that revealed the regular feeding spot of his consort. Other than that the outfits were a pigeon pair.

Spike had a little time to quietly explain to Xander as they drove to the castle. The Vampire states of Europe were often interwoven or at least mirrored their human counterparts therefore the establishment of a court in this locale was a given.

During the sixteenth century, the Swiss Confederation was composed of thirteen self-governed states. The states were called cantons, and there were two different kinds of cantons: the six forest cantons and seven urban cantons. Though they were technically part of the Holy Roman Empire, they had become almost completely liberated when the Swiss defeated Emperor Maximillian in 1499.

The six forest cantons were democratic republics left to their own devices where demon influences were concerned, however the seven urban cantons were governed by city councils. These city councils were controlled by small oligarchies of wealthy citizens, a great number of whom were masters of vampiric families. They participated in the unicameral parliaments as legitimate members, and controlled the activities of their minions and fledges to maintain legitimacy. In return for their protection and associated power the influence across the European regions grew. Other nations adopted different power bases but toward the 1600s the Master of Aurelius annexed the vampiric clans of Europe and silently took back control of Europe at least where demons were concerned. The Cantons all bowed to the Aurelian rule… at least until now…

As the two stepped from the limousine and into the ancient building, Spike took his partner’s hand and squeezed hard. There was no pretence and he received no moment of reluctance, that was behind them. They would face any 'Prince Willy’ scenario together.

A quiet voice greeted them, “Great to see you William…. Alexander!”

…………………………..Part 6

Anton was waiting smiling at the two as they alighted from the car. He greeted both men with the traditional kiss to both cheeks, followed by a firm handshake. Xander feeling in that moment rather silly for his former outburst as the genuinely welcoming smile and brotherly backslap gave him a sense that Anton was actually his family too.

The castle was impressive. The ancient eight inch thick, black forest pine doors groaned in protest as their brass hinges were forced to move and admit the newcomers.

Xander stood for a moment and ventured his view upward. Enormous iron candelabras hung from inch thick loops of chain attached to an ornate ceiling at least a hundred feet above them. The sweeping staircase with a banister wide enough to ride even the largest adult, had walls decorated with a progression of ‘family portraits’ documenting at least eight hundred years of ruling occupants in the incumbent family.

Xander was again amazed by his partner. Spike looked utterly at ease, thanked Anton for his hospitality and went on to comment in a complimentary mode regards some of the images of relatives on the first landing. Anton was obviously pleased and began to fill William in on the various foibles and failings of said ancestors (or in the case of the immortal, his inheritors).

As the afternoon progressed, Xander learned to his utter amazement that Anton had begun his life somewhere back in the times of ancient Greece. He didn’t even recall if they had studied that period at school but knew the story of Troy from the movies ten or so years ago.

Anton seemed to sense the importance for Xander to understand the history and the dynamic they were about to face, so shared with both Spike and his consort his own story to begin the process. For Spike it was revelatory, but not unexpected. For Xander it was utterly amazing.

Anton was borne the youngest son of the youngest cousin of Kleisthenes (the head of the Alcmaeonid clan) the year he came to power in 510BC, ruling Greece with an all but reformistic (some would suggest liberal) agenda. As a consequence, Anton had grown up in a very wealthy household in Athens. It was still an ancient kingdom then, fielding threats from warring neighbors – particularly the Persians. Despite that, changes to slave laws and rules regarding democratic decision making were introduced under his uncle’s rule and issues of state permeated all their family discussions. 

As was the custom amongst the rich, he was initiated into the art of love-making by a favorite aunt at seventeen. A devoted teacher she trained him carefully, just as he was also trained in the art of war by an elderly warrior then attached to the household as mentor and sparring partner, and educated in the literary and mathematical disciplines of the time by a friend of his father. He had a wonderful male cousin, a few years his senior, with whom he explored other bodily delights, expected behavior for the men of his time. Yet it was not always to be so….

Within months of Anton’s minor participation at the win against the Persians at Marathon (he was held back as son of a noble until the last assault), he was faced with an eternity of decisions rather than a lifetime.

By that stage, he was twenty eight, married and destined for a ruling position in one of the clan’s regions just west of Athens, but one fatal night was turned at a drunken victory party at the villa of a friend. 

Oddly he was never really part of vampire culture, as his Sire, (a Master from the Hittite era, though hailing from Egypt) was the epitome of a hedonist, and exhibitionist of the first degree, setting up camp in one of the local temples and attending parties, engaging the locals with gay abandon. Unfortunately, two nights after he turned his second Childe, the lovely Anton, he fell foul of a low lying broken tree branch as he staggered home from a drunken orgy, dusting himself only hours away from Anton rising. 

Anton awoke as a fledgling Childe with no Sire, laid out as if a sacrifice on the alter of Artemis. Confused and disoriented, the newly made vampire fell to his knees and prayed to the Goddess of the Hunt for forgiveness considering himself to have defiled her sacred place with his inebriated presence but not yet understanding his revised status. Whether it was Artemis (Diana in Roman terms) or the Powers or whoever… he never knew, but he was granted the blessing (or curse) of being immortal, and had his soul restored. The latter was thankfully made undetectable to the demon community, but both ‘states’ still left him on the outer edge of human and demon contact for close on a thousand years. 

As they wandered towards the conservatory and the comment on his own ostracism (a term invented by his uncle Kleisthenes) was offered, both Spike and Xander observed the normally dispassionate Immortal as being quite forlorn. Spike grabbed his own wrist bit down hard then offered the blood of family to Anton… Xander felt the hope and need through the link and understood. He too reached for the Immortal, pulled the free hand to his lips and kissed it, then placed the back of the same to his forehead as a sign of fealty. Xander felt… safe, and now understood Spike’s need to have this ancient warrior as his proxy Sire.

For Anton it was two and a half thousand years before he chose a settled partnering with a Slayer, Buffy, and another ten before he felt the tug of family in a way that had not drawn him since his own turning. The sudden entrance into his existence of William and his Consort somehow completed a link that he had not even realized he was missing, until it happened... and now he was….content. For the first time in two and a half millennia he had a sense of wholeness again, it was extraordinary… and something he was not willing to let go… the latter being a second epiphany for the afternoon. 

Anton had not really ever aspired to the control of Europe, but the protection of family was quite a different issue. The plans for the following day fell into place as Xander was given a crash course in traditional Consort etiquette, and Spike tried desperately to remember all the names and various political agendas of those due to arrive. He could not have done it without Anton and his staff.

…………………….

They were seated on classic leather couches sipping port in the enormous library, Anton obviously enjoying his role as host, when matters fell to the serious reason for their visit.

“William….Alexander… I am sure you are aware of your role here as Named Successor and his Consort, along with the basic expectations… and must say that your choice of attire will impress. However I am also fairly certain that even you William may be unprepared for the challenges.

Anton held his hand up to still Spike’s automatic move to protest.

“Little brother, it is the order of things… they may challenge you physically, mentally or magically, indeed your consort will no doubt be included, but it is only so you might prove yourself to this disparate group. Prove yourself worthy and you may rule with impunity and abdicate in favor of Connor at any time should you wish it.”

Despite a variety of different questions, Anton remained silent regarding the exact nature of what might be to come, though Xander learned of his expected position during meetings… in Spike’s lap! Something that made them both snigger then become concerned as his larger size was hardly conducive to Spike doing business. Anton eventually suggested a cross position where Xander might actually sit on a cushion beside his partner yet continue to intertwine legs and show open affection as was custom.

After several more drinks (alcohol rather than blood) and finger food, Xander and Spike retired to their quarters.

They were lying on their backs side by side on the biggest circular bed either of them had seen, though utterly in keeping with their surroundings… The suite was extraordinary, the ceiling painted almost in Schloss Neuschwanstein style, all stars and angels. Xander could not help but wonder what demon would create such… beauty.

“Penny for your thoughts luv.”

“What?”

“Penny for your thoughts…? What is it in that noggin of yours that’s worth pondering so hard as to cause you to ignore this….” Spike licked from Xander’s navel to his right nipple for a second time… apparently without effect…

“It’s just so…. The ceiling… how could one person see that and recreate it and…” Xander rolled to lie on his side facing his beautiful partner. “You know I thought I was *so* good with my whole working with wood and then the whole construction gig but I come to Europe and these guys have been doing *unbelievable* things for thousands of years… It’s all so much better than me! You know… the buildings that we put up today back with Jim… someone will bulldoze in twenty years... but these guys…” He gesticulated around the room, “These guys built it knowing that it would be here forever… like Anton… like you… Like you Spike… and I’m like the crass southern Californian high rise…. Ready to be bulldozed after twenty years or so….” He trailed off.

Spike had thought about discussing the turning of his consort as he knew there would be no problem installing a soul given his contacts… but it was not the time. Spike was also fearful that it seemed to have escaped Xander’s attention that if Xander died so did Spike, and there was nothing magical about that …. He simply could not live without his consort and would walk into the sun. The shy Victorian, and wounded lover in him was not game to ask, quite yet, if the reciprocal was true.

Spike felt the anguish through the link but really could not begin to give an answer, so chose to bite rather than speak. How could you explain eternity or even two hundred years to someone who had only lived thirty something? He was struggling after the Immortal’s revelations…. Two and a half thousand years…. Angelus had had two hundred and fifty with some change…. Darla four hundred… the master maybe seven but they were all babies compared to this ancient. 

Yet now the Immortal named William Aurelius as brother, and had stepped in to second him in what was the most significant shift in vampire rule across the world for five hundred years. Spike’s chest tightened and tears threatened as that thought came to rest. Two and a half thousand years and yet Anton had taken him – a slim blonde, hundred and sixty year young vampire - as brother…

But Master William Aurelius chose to let his consort worry for the moment. Reminding him any possibility of an immortal status was redundant. Instead he nuzzled into his lover’s neck and fell into game face then pushed as much love and desire as he dared through the consort’s connection before offering his own dripping wrist and taking his partner’s neck exchanging enough blood to force the human to a relaxed to sleep. He would feed him master’s blood again upon waking to bolster his consort’s strength before meeting the court… until then, Spike simply cuddled the inert figure to his chest and joined him in slumber.

………………….Part 7

Despite his exhaustion from the long trip, Xander woke before Spike. It was late morning. He rose, threw on the thick ankle length dark blue robe and slippers provided by Anton, then carefully slipped between the curtains to access the balcony. He was conscious of not opening them too wide for fear of scorching his nearest and dearest. He smiled a little and had to confess the danger was minimal, as soon as Xander had shifted, his blonde vampire snuggled into the vacated ‘warm spot’ somewhere beneath a mountain of duck down duvets.

They had arrived in darkness, now Xander had a chance to enjoy the view. They were in a hilly region close to the border of France and somewhere outside the village of Dornach apparently. 

Xander took a deep breath of the icy air and noted that ears and nose were definitely noticing the difference in temperature. Sacramento was wintery, but this…. It all simply looked like a classic Christmas card picture… the entire vista covered in snow, with occasional perfectly shaped pines pushing their greenery through, and traditional houses and barns dotting the landscape on the lower land for as far as the eye could see. He noticed that he could just make out a few spires of Donarch, and the roof of their huge Goetheanum building that Anton had informed them served a variety of civic purposes – impressive for such a small town.

The position on the balcony revealed that the castle itself was built on the edge of a steeply sloping and rather rocky hillside, though still fertile enough to support vegetation and graze sheep and goats in summer. Obviously they had driven up from the opposite side of the building last night, as there was a road winding its way around the hillside well below. The whole structure appeared to have been built almost exclusively from grayish/brown stone with a hotch-potch of natural rock and manmade buttresses supporting the base. Xander marveled at the masons’ skills and idly wondered who had to carry all the materials up that hill. Anton had spoken of the extensive grounds, Xander had to assume they were on the same side as the entrance hall.

Xander stood for some time, his mind drifting to ponder what might be to come today, tomorrow… for the rest of his time with his Master Vampire. Might it be that the challenges they were about to face would cut that time together short. As if on cue, a gust of icy wind whistled up from below, catching Xander’s robe and causing a reflexive shiver. He took one last look at the sunlit vista, then pushed past the heavy curtains, returning to his now stirring partner and to face the day.

Xander could not help but grin broadly as the untidy pile of bedcovers began to move, complete with snuffling and several animalistic growls, before a very rumpled, half asleep blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning a little. The image was adorable, the sheer size of the bed gave him the appearance of a small child, and Xander could not hold back a snigger as he imagined a teddy bear tucked under his boy’s arm.

Before Spike could gather his wits fully, he was bowled over again as Xander launched himself onto the bed, pushed his partner down and kissed him soundly.

Spike gave a surprised yelp, then managed to push his attacker away for a moment, “Oi you git!” [another kiss] “gerrrroofff you’re face… bloody freezin’!” At which point Xander dove under the covers to rub his icy hands and face over his lover’s bed warmed torso. 

“Why you!!!!” Spike retaliated, swiftly joining his consort under the covers and delighted to find that Xander was somewhat hampered by the long robe he was wearing. What ensued was a little difficult for either party to work out afterwards, but ended up with Xander tightly wrapped, caterpillar style, in both his attire and the bedlinen with Spike straddling him. Still a little surprised by his success, the vampire unwrapped just enough of his consort’s nether regions to give a good morning welcome of the tongue and nipping variety until Xander was incoherent, begging and arching off the bed.

Spike kept his partner on edge as he unwrapped all of his prize. He quickly prepared them both, then threw a large duvet over their combined form and proceeded to give a warm winter welcome to Schweiz.

They emerged just after, freshly coiffed and dressed for lunch. As they descended the stairs to the dining room, it was impossible for Anton to miss the extra few touches and scent of both men, and smiled to himself with approval. The Master and his Consort would need each other like never before if they were to get through the next few days.

The meal was pleasant, Xander discovering he was ravenously hungry and willing to tackle anything. Traditional French onion soup, a classic spatch-cock and a variety of cheese and *fruit*. As Xander collected a second helping off the cheese platter, Spike leaned over and whispered “Gone are the days of Twinkies as a food group ‘ey pet.”

Xander simply grinned, chewed down on the grape he had popped in his mouth and replied, “Never.”

Anton and Spike both partook in the first part of the meal, but were served with a ‘warm red’ to finish. Spike had wondered if Anton still needed blood given his status but had never been game to ask. The Immortal saw Spike’s eyebrows lift as he recognized the flavor as human. 

“Donor blood, little brother, willingly paid for. I need far less than you to live as age always determines but it is still necessary.”

“It must have been hard for you in early times…” 

“I’m not sure of that. In our sanitized world now, much goes to waste that was available then and the blood of animals is acceptable in hard times. Until I became a more well known, let’s say, my unwillingness to kill, unless necessary, made things… difficult at times.” An empathetic look flicked from Spike had Xander realizing this discussion was no longer just about the blood.

“But your influence across the world… especially Europe…?”

Extraordinary pale green eyes met Aegean blue,“…Is not to do with bathing in the blood of others, though some may well deserve it. I spent hundreds of years traveling and studying, watching and learning… the privilege and the curse of the timeless. One begins to see patterns, solutions, opportunities… the wisdom of the ages can be a powerful tool, others will pay for it, in currency, favor or kind. 

“The importance is to be… enigmatic. It is as simple as remaining uninfluenced by the agendas of others yet understanding them; strengthening one’s own spiritual centre without trying to influence others; refusing to seek power yet able to exert it when needed; living in the times (perceived odd even by some mortals); allowing others forget your age and experience, and misinterpret your youthful appearance; and be willingly to be underestimated by the arrogance or prejudice of others if it gains tactical advantage. But then, I suspect we are together now because we have all used the latter to fine effect.” Anton idly fondled the large pearl earring he regularly wore and turned his attention from his brother vampire to catch Xander’s eye with a fond and knowing look. 

Xander felt the gaze like a caress to his very soul. That praise had only ever been afforded him by one other, the blonde vampire in the room. As Spike reached over to squeeze his consort’s hand, reinforcing the Immortal’s words, Xander struggled to pull his emotions back under control. 

They were interrupted as Gregor cleared his throat politely, “Excuse me, Master Anton but we have just been informed that the Dowager Alenka and her entourage will be arriving in just under an hour. Ivan is apparently with them. Shall I inform Bothes and Stefano?” 

“Thank you Gregor, I think that is wise but only to reassure them that the Dowager gives her word he will behave, so we are confident that there will be no trouble from him for any in attendance. There should be few other surprises.”

“Very good. Is there anything else?”

“No thank you Gregor… we’ll finish up here and prepare.” 

Gregor had stood at Spike’s back during the rescue of Xander, the vampire now stared at the immaculately dressed P.A., and tried to reconcile the fierce warrior with corporate Switzerland. Mused that even Anton’s staff were edging on the enigmatic… then suddenly comprehended the content of the message, “Ivan?!!! I thought he would have dusted years ago!? He made Angelus look like a bloody pussy cat, murderous bastard…. Right sack of hammers… Why’s he…?”

“We are all aware of his…. particular tendencies in the past, William… but he dusted a certain Master Vampire’s Grandchilde, Peter, in an argument in seventy one, forfeiting his existence. But the Dowager decided instead to take him as Pet, and now simply will not go anywhere without him. We must have her here to gain the approval of the northern clans.”

“Alenka’s Peter? Damn shame! He was a right lad… Still… Ivan… a Pet!... Bloody hell!... Daft, aristocratic, old bint!...” The flash of fear in Spike’s eyes gave Xander no doubt that, despite the state of his ‘hammers’, Ivan just may have received his comeuppance. 

Anton smiled indulgently then stood and addressed Xander. “I know you understand my role as surrogate Sire in this process, Alexander. And I know that both you and William have given particular attention to making the link between you as strongly as you might, in both coupling and blood, but I now must ask that you accept my blood and I yours. I will ask permission first from William and then from you as is custom. You do not have to agree but I feel it will allow you both, and William in particular, to succeed in the challenges.”

Xander turned to Spike who looked as surprised as Consort. If this was to be a formal exchange then… He racked his brains for all the lessons in Vampiric Law Darla had beaten into him. He need not have worried, as Anton took the lead Spike recalled the memorized words.

The Immortal stood in front of the blonde and too his hand, resting it palm up in his own as if in a dual offering, “William the Bloody, Master Vampire of the Aurelian line, in the place of your true Sire, will you allow me to taste of your Consort and gift him with the blood of an elder of your family, strengthening us all in this time of need.” 

Spike looked momentarily at Xander but saw there was only love and trust, and a determination that was so … Xander that Spike hesitated but for a second. “Yes I do Sire. And offer you my blood in gratitude as I so offer it to my Consort on this day.” 

Anton then repeated virtually the same act with Xander, “Alexander, Consort to Master Vampire William the Bloody, in the place of the true Sire, will you allow me to taste of your blood and gift you with the blood of an elder of your family, strengthening us all in this time of need.” 

Xander found the words of the impromptu ceremony profoundly moving. This really was family and blood, and so much ‘bigger’ than the couple that was ‘Spike and Xander’. He belonged, they belonged, at each other’s sides and now also to a far more complex picture that was only just beginning to emerge. He did not know the correct words, so did his best to remember Spike’s, and adlibbed the rest, “Yes Sire, I give you permission to taste me, and I wish to accept your gift and thank you… and I will offer the same to William the Bloody too.” The last few words, not so much an afterthought as a confused one, were blurted out so quickly that Xander blushed with embarrassment, Anton’s eyes twinkled with mirth and Spike refrained from rolling his.

Anton gently pulled Xander toward him until they were in an intimate embrace. It felt warm and welcoming, and the brunette let out a breath he did not even realize he had been holding. 

Spike watched fascinated, he had never considered Anton with vampiric features. Xander’s back was to Spike and he saw the ethereally beautiful change for the first time… not like others of their race but changed nevertheless. The eyes remained green but his face did shift a little, ridges appeared making his visage darker and eyes appearing larger than ever. The fangs were pure white and with incisors bearing more in common with a big cat’s than the jagged edges of virtually all the vampires Spike had seen before. An immortal panther came to mind, and Spike smiled. 

Xander felt the familiar sting of the bite, then the pleasant tug as blood was drawn but thankfully did not succumb to the usual (and in this circumstance, rather embarrassing) instant arousal that occurred with Spike. Instead, he felt a sense of calm and strength. Anton withdrew, laved the punctures once, and leaned back a little to open a cut on his neck using a metal thimble fitted with a minute blade. He pressed Xander’s mouth over the wound, stroking the Consort’s his hair as he drank.

The blood did not taste like Spike’s, it had a strange rich, almost smoky flavor to it, like very old Brandy, but with a definite kick. Again it was nothing like the experience with Spike, and released after three pulls as he felt the wound closing over. Feeling quite dizzy, Xander was grateful for the ongoing embrace.

Spike moved closer, tore open his wrists and shared them between Consort and ‘Sire’. This time Xander all but passed out. The buzz Xander always received from Spike’s blood and the charge through the link was now multiplied tenfold. As soon as he released Spike lifted him from Anton’s arms and carried him carefully to a padded dining chair moving his arms onto the table and resting his head on them to recover for a moment. 

Anton waited patiently then opened his arms to William inviting an embrace. “Thank you for your gift, now take of me Childe.” 

As Spike bit down over the place where the already healed cut had been made, and a quiet hand stroked his hair and held him in place, a tear of deep gratitude rolled across his nose ridges and joined its twin, to drip onto Anton’s jacket, the dot marking family, love and thanks.

William licked the wound once then moved from the hug and looked at the Immortal with emotion filled eyes. “Thank you, Sire.”

Little else was said as Xander and Spike retired to their suite to await the guests. It was suggested that they join the throng after most of the visitors had arrived. This suited both of them. Spike insisted that Xander take more of Spike’s blood, now infused with that of the Immortal, and Xander donated some of his back in return. Taking the activity lying down on their bed in the late afternoon and with aught else to do an inevitable the after dinner shag and pre meeting snooze was enjoyed. But neither could help thinking “Calm before the storm”, as they embraced and drifted off

Showered and dressed, Spike fixed his partner’s black eye-patch in place, noting the plain thick gold earring that had replaced the usual ‘matching pair, and tweaked it. Xander just smiled a somewhat nervously, made worse by Spike’s uncharacteristic fussing in the previous fifteen minutes, “Hey!...OK…. Just figured.. you know… thigh high boots and eye patch, and pretty blonde on the arm, figured I may as well go the whole pirate theme. Watch out for the parrot at next year’s party.” 

Spike ignored the attempt at levity and pulled his partner into a firm hug, as much for his own courage as Xander’s. Upon release however, he gave a customary sniff, lifted his chin and headed for the door, his Big Bad with Consort persona firmly in place. Xander followed with his own slight smirk and thoughts of "Ho yeah… we are in the building!"

Both attired in their leather as planned, they made a striking impression of solidarity and confidence as they descended the broad marble staircase in step and apparently utterly at ease. All eyes were immediately on the pair. Assessing, measuring, noting, considering, some, no doubt, plotting.

Anton moved to the first landing to greet them, stopping the guests of honor not standing on ceremony, but simply leading them into the various groups for introductions, and some reunions as it turned out. Xander noted that despite his Consort feeling a little overwhelmed, Spike was attentive to a fault and made him feel utterly equal in the confusing procession of meet and greets (despite the number of languages that Xander didn’t speak). 

Spike’s initial suspicions were confirmed, as many supporters of his claim as there were contenders, yet none able to deny his blood right. He recalled the silly Monty Python tape his Consort had played over and over, years ago when he was tied to a chair in that horrendous musty basement “Crucifixion.. line on the left… one cross each” His executioners given the right chance, were certainly all here. 

He took Anton’s advice to heart. Listened analytically, assessed on his ‘Sire’s’ advice regarding the ‘leanings’ and agendas, and all the while attempted to be charming, underplayed … and protective of his Consort!

Xander was rather shocked at the gathering. Some clans were distinct in their look (Masters seemingly only to have turned blondes or males or folks who liked jazz… go figure!?); some went for traditional team look (admittedly not so much the corporate team, rather... creepy game face and vampire features); but the groups that stood out for Xander were those like Spike, Anton, Stephano, and [he hated to admit this.. at times] Angel, Drusilla, and Darla… dressed for, and blending with the world of high fashion, high flyers or high society whenever they chose. 

Xander politely nodded to a clan covering the Basque region and to the south. He was desperately trying to remember where on the map that was, but thanked his SoCal heritage for recognizing the odd word or two of Spanish but was still unwilling to ask where exactly. Thankfully Spike engaged the group in a rapid conversation, asking a few key questions then appearing most concerned and offering condolences more than once. Xander nodded and attempted a sincere condolences look (apparently with success), yet still had no idea for whom, when or what he was in sympathy.

He was almost relieved when Anton drew them from the main hall to a slightly quieter alcove near the library where Anton led toward a seated figure obviously surrounded by what appeared to be attendants. Logic told him this had to be the aged Dowager Alenka, and sure enough Anton announced rather formally, “Madam Alenka, may I present William the Bloody and his Consort Alexander.” The group parted to allow the incoming party to meet the lady herself.

Xander was completely stunned. In front of them sat, knees neatly to the side, chin high ready for visitors to greet and admire, an extremely attractive voluptuous red head. She was dressed in classic couture of deep satin green gown with beading to make any diva weep. She could have been a movie star, but for the odd fact that there was a collared and restrained snarling vampire kneeling at her feet and she all but wreaked of arrogance and malice. 

The luscious husky, 'come hither’ voice, and calculated smile soon dissuaded Xander of any notion that she might be any less than the danger he felt as they discussed her after lunch. He had anticipated deadly… and manipulative but he was struggling, she was hardly the vision of a wizened elderly alpha bitch of the royal vampire socialites he had mentally prepared for.

Spike stepped forward took the hand that was proffered and kissed it politely. “Good evening Madam Alenka. My Consort and I are most honored that you have graced us with your presence.”

Part 8

The Madam Vampire addressed her fellow vampire in near perfect English apparently for the benefit of Xander as she leveled her gaze on the human. “How lovely to see you again *darling* William. It is always a pleasure to be in the presence of one of the original line particularly after so long, and with your own pretty pet I see. What a pity he is flawed, such fragile creatures… still I am sure he has his uses.” There was no warmth in her eyes as she leveled her gaze at Xander. He had the odd impression of being watched by a deadly snake and a sudden urge to grab Spike’s hand and pull them both away. Xander shivered under her serpent’s gaze and was grateful to feel Anton’s reassuring touch on the small of his back, and calmed a little as Spike politely continued to converse with the female in her preferred tongue of German. 

At the sound of the dinner gong, the proceedings shifted to the ballroom and the more formal part of the evening. The room had been set up as an enormous board room, a circle of tables with all members seated to face the centre. An obvious space had been left to for the ‘guest of honor’ and his consort to the right of Anton. 

Xander was sitting as close as possible to Spike without being in his lap. His left leg was draped over the top of Spike’s right, the other leg wound entangled underneath. Spike’s right arm was around Xander’s shoulders, while his left hand petted and caressed his consort. Xander’s left arm was around Spike’s waist while his right slid inside the vampire’s coat to rest easy on the taut torso muscles. Far from feeling embarrassed by the odd position in a room full of vampires, the lone human felt reassured. He was made even more confident by the affection flowing between them through their mating link.

Anton began proceedings, Xander surprised that he began in English.

“We gather today to ascertain the worthiness of the named successor to the leader of the clans of Europe, the Master of Masters. The original Aurelian lineage has precedence, William the Bloody has agreed to the challenges. His full blood brother Connor – created of Angelus and Darla – is very young and yet to be trained and educated fully in Vampiric Law. Something that now named as proxy Sire, I will address in due course. 

“Should you agree to William the Bloody leading our clans, it will be his right to share power with his brother Connor or hand over power to him with approval from the clan masters’. 

“Your fellow Masters mark that you have been chosen, but three contend your claim - two on the grounds of Angelus soul, one on your Siring. Three of our delegates have queried your worthiness on the grounds of your American interests, a further three contend your ability to lead on the grounds of your ensouled status, and one challenges your *human* consort and his loyalty.”

At the challenge to Xander, Spike’s grip on his consort tightened and his growl was heard across the room, but was not permitted to speak until permission was granted by Anton.

Alenka grinned broadly. If she could only convince the three other clans of her power over Spike’s mate, then his weakness would be apparent, and his claim to the ruling position would be lost. Ivan would then be able to ‘tidy up’ any loose ends. But she began slowly. The hunt was just as much fun as the kill after all.

A large vampire from one of the French clans, spoke up in his native tongue, “Why don’t we get the easy things out of the way, Anton??” He gestured toward Spike falling into game face and snarling, “This… ex-patriot from England has wandered between continents… living on another for the time the previous master ruled. And his Sire was worse! Why is it we are now to bow to this vagrant?!”

Anton answered him, very deliberately in English, “Because all others eligible have been eliminated, but more than that. William the Bloody has survived….” Anton went on to detail Spike’s lineage, age and status. He made mention of the early exploits of Spike, emphasizing his influence, along with that of others in his direct line, finishing with detail of the financial success of the Aurelian estates, and Spike’s part in the recent success with the Initiative in Italy.

A smaller red headed vampire, in full game face, snarled at Anton, then stood pointed a crooked finger at Spike and yelled, “He’s a traitor!! He ran with the Sunnydale Slayer… and then took her little friend here as a lover! He’s weak and unworthy as a vampire… let alone to lead the clans!” The speaker half stood and spat across the room in Spike’s direction. He missed.

Anton replied with his usual calm, “The situation on the Hellmouth was unique and to survive, with an Initiative chip, surely an extraordinary testimony to his strength! I wonder have you killed *two* of the original Slayers? Did you survive the hand of Angelus and Darla as Grandsires, or run with the mad seer Drusilla? Have you fought a God or eliminated the Turok’han and faced the First? Have you been burned to dust and resurrected? Or suffered the Nabbucco trials and won? Did you face the hellions of the Black Thorn and survive? I would take care who you name weak.”

The other vampire growled loudly then stood and screamed, “I will not be ruled by Ensouled filth!!” while launching himself over the tables to land directly behind Spike. He launched himself at the still seated Spike but miscalculated the Master Vampire’s speed and barreled headlong into the back of the chair. 

Faster than Xander’s eye could track, Spike had grasped the back of the back of the other vampire’s neck and hauled him to vertical again. This was followed by the smaller, and according to his current captive, weaker, blonde effortlessly removing the other’s head with a speedy twist and tug on the neck. The room was silent as the dust settled.

Anton finally spoke and Spike took his seat again. “I am sure William the Bloody would be happy to engage anyone else who queries his weakness….” Silence reigned for some time, until one vampire who reeked of age, stood and addressed the group in a heavy German accent.

“I have no doubt of the strength of William of Aurelius… anyone who is of the old Master’s line and who has survived Angelus must have of physical fortitude beyond measure. But my protest is made on the grounds of his lack of *European* knowledge. He is not schooled in our ways. He has lived in America for too long, he is *British* by birth…” Spike muttered under his breath “English, I’m bloody well English!!”

Anton interjected, “It is right that we test the traditions, error will mean loss of standing.” He then proceeded to test Spike with a variety of questions pertaining to Vampire Law using an ancient dialect of Czechoslovakian. There were only three around the table who fully understood William the Bloody’s prompt and fluent answers.

Anton’s last question related to Spike’s understanding of the relationships between all the clans. 

“Shall I tell them their place in their own tongue, Sire.” Spike looked up to the Immortal with faux innocence as he questioned.

Anton grinned, answered, “By all means William.” Then sat back to listen as Spike proceeded to go around the table using the native languages of each delegation, giving their relationship to the Aurelians and a justification as to why they should bow to him.

Alenka smiled sweetly as Spike addressed her, though Xander noticed that the good humor never reached her eyes. 

As Spike finished the round, there were many in the group who were obviously beginning to relish the idea of following William the Bloody.

It was time. Alenka stood fluidly and addressed the group.

“Do you really think it is necessary to further test the Master Vampire? Is it not obvious that he is powerful and capable?? My concern is the loyalty and the resilience of his Consort. After all, if there is a weakness, then it must be his *human* consort. Humans are always so deliciously unfaithful…. unreliable….. edible.”

Spike was immediately in game face, growling menacingly, but Anton put a calming hand on one arm while Xander held the other hand and sent reassuring, loving messages through their link.

Anton addressed the female vampire, “What are you proposing?”

Part 9

Madam Alenka smiled gracefully as she took the floor, “Oh nothing too complicated… I only ask that I have a few minutes to connect with our little human friend here. Anton, I’m sure you will agree to me discovering his leanings, perhaps even in private… no harm no foul… Hmmm?”

The others around the table cowered in turn as she leveled her deadly gaze at each of them, challenging anyone to comment. 

The vampiress was magnificent… a combination of the murderous Catherine de Medici and Caligula’s mother. Lilah Morgan of Wolfram and Hart would have kissed the very ground she walked on. And the backroom powerbrokers of the media and society would do well to take lessons from this dowager of evil. It was unrelated to having direct power but using any or all influence and deviation to make or break an out of favor incumbent, or even prospective leader. All the malice and conniving packaged... not in an immaculately coiffed and coutured, nipped and tucked and strapped, starved and lifted, body of a sixty something super bitch, but in a timeless body of an utterly voluptuous red head with a spectacular figure of a thirty something woman. She was utterly at home with her assets and deadly in her intent with some 250 years of vampiric experience with the Russian and northern European clans at her beck and call...

Spike was immediately on his feet growling, but a calm hand on his shoulder from Anton staid his attack. “You may work with him in public, here in the centre of the room.”

Alenka was delighted but gave a feigned pout of innocent submission, “As you wish.” Now it was simply a matter of publicly controlling this weak creature and William the Bloody’s claim would be null and void.

As he shifted to move to stand between the tables, Xander whispered “Please…The Link!”, and gained such a strong jolt of possessiveness that he felt that things might just turn out.

He stepped forward to face their most dangerous adversary yet.

“My Darling Anton, I would have Master Spike do me the courtesy of ceasing contact via the Consort blood link, and of course request that you too refrain from accessing his thoughts.” She looked pointedly at Spike, then reviewed the room to garner their approval. Many heads nodded in agreement. They all knew that if anything were to happen to Spike, there would be little left to favor his Consort.

Anton seemed impassive, nodding at the Madam Vampire and indicating the floor was hers. “Of course, dear Alenka. But also note that once tested the results will stand for all time.”

“Oh… Of *course* darling… of course!”

Xander stood in the centre, now feeling more vulnerable and threatened than in grade seven during Math pop quiz when the mercenary Mr McCullen decided to embarrass the young Xander by standing him for the entire test.

Spike looked on, desperately attempting not to convey his panic. He had to comply or risk them both. There was nothing he could do. It was now up to Xander. 

Alenka now stood in front of the human Consort and took his chin in a silken gloved hand. “No need to fear me dear boy.” She began to sway just as Dru used to do when taking her thrall victims. “Come on my pretty, that’s it… just watch me… you are soooo pretty… do you know you’re pretty?... answer Alenka…”

Xander was now also swaying in time with the vampire in front of him. He nodded obediently. 

“Would you like to tell us all who you are?”

Xander answered in sleepy fashion, slurring each word slightly, “Alexander Lavelle Harris, Consort of William the Bloody, he’s the Master of Aurelius d’ja know that? Huh [sniggers]”

“Why do you laugh Consort of the Aurelian Master?”

“Cause Spike! ‘n Me.. [rolls his eyes over dramatically] Phew! Whatever.” He gave up trying to control his tongue and began to babble, but Anton realized it for what it was, he frowned as the boy continued, “We’ve been… ya know friends… friendly friends... well he didn’t know at the start but hey… beware the sock puppet with your name on it [sniggers again]”

“So you were in lust with our master Vampire?”

“I was in orgasms Madam … And pffft !!! Still am!! Hah! So take that and shove it up your whatever it is … a f#$% ….” Xander’s head lolled to one side but his eyes never left the lady vampire. 

The Mistress stepped forward to take the slack chin in her hand. “Do you want pleasure?”

“Yes.”

She circled him again and found a chair… seating him in a virtual trance state. “Power?”

“Yes.” Xander continued to sway even though seated.

“Will you comply to get it?” Alenka continued to circle the seated figure, to the point he felt dizzy trying to follow her progress.

“Ohhh, Yes.”

Standing behind the seated figure she reached over to stroke his manhood to erection then sat on his submissive lap.

“Do you acknowledge the blood ties?” She ground their pelvises together.

“Oh Yes!”

“Even mine?”

Spike was on his feet in full game face but Anton restrained him.

“Yes.”

She opened his fly and tugged his pants down a little, releasing the turgid member. Then she lifted her skirts revealing her nudity and readiness to the audience present.

She stroked him publicly several times and encouraged him to bend his neck… just so… before opening her own wrist and stating for her audience, “Ahh my darling shall we drink to your new union?”

But instead of drinking, Xander stood, still exposed to the group, and now apparently instantly flaccid. “No.”

Alenka was immediately in game face and screaming, “No??!! What do you mean *no*?! You are the *food*! You don’t say no! I can give you the world and more… How can you say no!?”

Xander was very, very calm. There was no more ‘babbling youth’, this was the Consort and the man speaking, but also the hyena and the soldier. “You really don’t understand do you. You poor deluded *old* *girl*! I am the Consort of William the Bloody. I am a child of the Hellmouth. I ran with the Slayer and am a known demon magnet. And I am *gay* !!! Not sure which memo you missed but… to thrall you have to exchange blood or be willing? Ding… missed on both counts…”

“But you … you … there is no link!”

“Oh c’mon! Spike? Who needs a link?… Who in their right mind would give up that!?? What you thought I’d do that just for… well you?!!” Xander snorted and turned his back on the dowager, intent upon leaving his current ‘exposed’ position.

Alenka was openly livid and snapped her fingers. Ivan leapt to her command, landing in the middle of the ring set to attack Xander, but Spike was quicker. He broke the chair he’d been sitting on and threw the wooden shard at Xander. 

Few saw the move, but those who did were more than impressed. Without looking, Xander caught the flying weapon, spun, and all but flew at his attacker, embedding the stake to the hilt in the still moving assailant. He dusted the deadly Ivan in an act that was to have him spoken about in vampire circles with deep reverence… for decades.

Xander still held a second shard of wood as the dust settled in the small centre space of the room. 

Alenka did the only thing she could do. She fell to her knees in full submission in front of the human, though still figured she had one more card to play. Spike saw the twitch, so did Anton, but it was Xander, working on adrenalin and instinct that took her as she moved to strike him again. The shower of dust had several of the delegates brushing their clothes furiously. It was a given, the Northern clans would bow to William Aurelius… and his deadly Consort, and any power struggle due to Alenka’s demise would be determined by the will of their new Master.

As Xander zipped himself and rejoined his Master, it seemed that …there were no more questions from the floor. 

The meeting was adjourned.

Part 10

Both Spike and Xander were sobered by the whole encounter. They both always been the obscure figures standing outside, or at best at the edge, of any politics and power before, now it was clear, they were firmly… the focus.

Following the consolidation of Spike’s power and the acknowledgement of Xander’s position, they slept away a rather disturbed morning intertwined. Both awoke knowing it was Anton they needed, to regain some balance. 

Hand in hand, they entered his quarters to strains of Chopin’s Nocturne in E flat, something that should not really have surprised them… it fitted…. The Piano sung out and the gentle strains wandered through Anton’s suite along with the sweet scent from the numerous vases of freshly picked, late spring, alpine flowers. 

Xander couldn’t help but smile. Anton once admitting to them, in their last visit, that he only owned works of people he knew personally. Of course he had met and associated with Chopin, and an eclectic music collection was a given, but Xander noted a sudden tear in Spike’s eye as the next CD began… Somehow as Rigoletto’s ‘Gualtier Malde’, sung by the now retired diva, Joan Sutherland, touched the punk rocker in a way that Xander had no way of accessing… He thought he heard a sigh and whispered word "Perfection", wondered again at how little he knew of Spike, but decided now was not the time to ask personal questions of his vampire.

Spike broke from the reverie of his listening to see the slightly worried look in his consort’s face He squeezed the warm hand, but there was really no need… the love and pride flowing across the link in both directions was so profound and so strong…. Xander pulled the pale hand up to his lips and kissed it… Words were sometimes so… redundant.

The doors to the wide balcony had been flung open. Anton was sitting, his back to them, in a classic design, wicker chair, with his feet on the balustrade. A thin trail of smoke from a clove cigarette wound its way up before dissipating, the pleasant, unmistakable odor permeating his rooms ever so slightly. Xander could see a glass of red wine being held loosely. It was the picture of a man relaxed and comfortable in his surrounds. The cigarette bearing hand waved them in with an accompanying, “Come through, William, Master of Aurelius, and Consort Alexander, you are welcome. We have much to discuss.”

Spike and Xander joined their host, Spike accepting a cigarette and both guests pouring themselves drinks. Anton had two bottles under the small table and glasses for three. He’d been waiting for them. There was a platter of flatbread, dips and anti pasta, plus a large bowl of fruit on offer.

“Expectin’ the troops mate?”

“Just you two…” Anton paused and gave an uncharacteristic sigh, “William, I wonder, will you do me the courtesy of using your true accent this afternoon? I am feeling… a little melancholy.”

Spike was both confused and distressed that he might somehow have hurt his new Sire, their host. He complied immediately, but the panicked look on his partner’s face and Anton’s pained expression distressed Xander also… the feeling flowing freely through the link. Spike reached again for his consort’s hand. It was readily given and squeezed. The vampire master addressed the Immortal as requested. The Queen’s English was never better expressed, “I’m sorry Sire, it is habit… and was never done with the intent to offend.”

Anton pulled his feet down from their resting place and turned to face Spike,“ Oh my dear William, you and your consort are my pride and my solace, especially today. You have not offended, it is merely that I wish to speak to the soul and the demon, and it will be easier today…. just today… if that might be in your ‘natural’ tongue… dear Childe, you willingly do me this favor and I am grateful. I confess that the last few weeks have been a little draining. The soft tones of your original speech were always so soothing…”

Spike looked at the Immortal and realized that, despite the relaxed pose, he appeared very tired. So taking a chance, replied in the ancient Greek tongue he’d studied so many years ago. “Would you prefer I spoke in your mother tongue, Sire.”

Anton sighed, smiled lovingly with eyes that threatened tears, then replied also in that language, “Will this not offend your Consort?”

“I think he will understand, Sire.” Anton nodded at Spike’s words and closed his eyes with unfettered fatigue as the vampire quietly explained to Xander that he and the Immortal would converse in Greek, but that Spike would translate everything they needed to know, and that he and Xander would discuss all matters concerned together pre dinner.

Xander had seen the near exhaustion of their host, and decided on his own slightly different course of action. “If it is OK with Anton and you, Master William, I would prefer to go for a ride around the property… Sire?... Anton? … would your riding master put up with a rank amateur?!”

Anton turned to Xander with a genuinely relieved smile on his face, but the address was as much for Spike as the consort when he replied, “You are indeed the diplomat and the heart. How unsurprising the new Master of Aurelius took you as Consort, or that you were found worthy by the most powerful Vampire court in the world… And equally, it is pleasing that I am able to be both grateful and thankful that you are part of my family. 

“Gregor will take you riding, simply ask for him. The stable hand will arrange you both with a horse (or a quad bike!)” At the last statement Xander gave a look and a near bounce so akin to a sixteen year old who had just been told he could ‘take the Porsche for a spin’, that Anton laughed out loud… “Quad bikes it is then!” and contacted Gregor’s cell phone to that effect.

Xander kissed Spike and left his two Greek speakers to discuss vampire matters for an hour or two.

Anton was still smiling at Xander’s thoughtfulness but as the man left, he dropped all pretence of human interest and spoke in his original tongue, “Come sit by my feet, Childe.” Spike complied without thought and bared his neck as he did so. As Anton took a cursory draft and offered his wrist to his Childe, the mood relaxed.

“What did Angelus teach you of the old Masters, William?”

“Not a great deal … um… Only the basics really… Oh Sire, Angelus was *never* about absolute vampire power or politics, that was Darla! I umm, I … need your help now… Sire… none would teach me. And Dru just…” Spike halted again, this time knowing that accusing his family, grand sires and sire(s) of neglect was both disrespectful and a betrayal, even a century on. 

Anton knew the reason for the pause, and rather than take offence, kissed the forehead of the youngster in his charge, his new Master of the European clans. Anton felt the surge of pride that any guardian relative might of the successful son who had matured, and proved a worthy family successor. “There is no need for fear or apologies dear William. I bow to you now also… and offer you my service.”

“No Sire… *no* you can’t! I won’t…! It’s… Please Sire… I need your help not your tribute!” Spike was very close to inexplicable tears, but instead knelt up in front of his mentor, his now Sire.

Anton took the floor with him. “There is no need Childe… no need for this… I am so proud of you…”

“But…I have no idea what it is I need to do… Sire?”

“This is only my opinion… as *you* are The European Master not I, but it is my thinking… the first and foremost priority is to address the concerns of the various clans. Once done, you must appoint the successor to Mistress Alenka.” 

“Well that’s all well and good, but what are their concerns? They have obviously come to you before…?”

“No Childe. They would not approach me for such solutions. Each clan has asked for time with *you*. We have allowed each fifteen to twenty minutes audience with you to put their case. I wonder if you might take a little advice.” Spike’s respectful gaze and a nod caused the Immortal to continue, “You should deliberate during the evening, then convey your wishes in the morning. To proffer your opinion in any shorter time would be seen as impolite, and indicate that you do not consider their case or their clan worthy of your attention. To alienate the clans so early would be an unwise move for any new Master.”

Spike rolled his eyes a little and did a quick mental calculation. There were seven major clans involved and a smaller bunch of affiliated minor courts that would see him in a group. It would be two to three hours of meetings. Longing thoughts for time with his consort shot across their link. Xander replied with love and trust and a small measure of thrill. 

Spike sat at the end of an impressive library room, complete with leather bound tomes to the ceiling and ladder for access. He was a little dwarfed by the enormous, deep burgundy leather chair, yet that simply seemed to add to his mystique. Anton sat off to one side like the benevolent relative he was. He appeared disinterested, merely present to idly thumb through his ancient text as each delegation entered with their appeal to their new leader.

Spike was initially surprised at the deference afforded him, then a little shocked as master vampire after master vampire began their audience by kissing the Aurelian ring Angel had gifted him. It was the first time since the first decade or so of his turning, that he felt part of the formal vampire society. And certainly the first time he understood his ‘regal’ position in it. 

William the Bloody had run as a maverick member of the formal Aurelian court for most of his existence. Angelus was hardly one for the court, though (as it turned out now, thankfully) Darla had beaten traditional protocol into all of her direct line. They had all been presented and accepted by the ancient Master.

He found Dru in Rome toward the end of the war… having scrambled back to Europe any way he could, after the nasty ‘Nazi sub incident’. He had been somewhat shocked to find Drusilla happily ensconced in the lair in a section of the catacombs under the city, hosted by the local vampire master. Her visions were invaluable, though in truth, mostly indecipherable, nevertheless the other master was enamored by the dark mistress and she had found sanctuary. 

Darla had apparently departed for the USA in the late nineteen eighties to join the old Aurelian Master, who had left Europe a couple of decades earlier, intent upon establishing himself as ruler of the Hellmouth in the New World. 

Dru and Spike spent much of the mid to latter decades in Paris, Amsterdam, Rome and Athens with healthy doses of Brussels, Nice and London. The period was (if Spike were truthful) one of cool parties and decadent behavior behind closed doors! Dru and he, the Aurelian couple, were quite part of the in crowd, the jetset of late fifties through to early seventies in Europe. After that, Spike had indulged his dark Princess and moved to New York for a time, returning to Europe with yet another Slayer scalp to his credit. They had left after the incident in Prague, to seek out help from their direct line, all of whom had now apparently emigrated to the colonies of tea partying traitors. 

The rest was a very bizarre history, and now as Spike listened to the rather petty concerns of each clan, he was somewhat pleased he’d endured it all. Anton smiled to himself from his observation post. He saw the mature vampire, the true Master of Europe, and was confident that the region was in good hands. And he loved his boy just a little more. 

Spike took notes on a tiny tablet computer happily provided by Anton. The sleek silver object was perched neatly on a convenient side table, and already loaded onto the database was a summary of each region he was meeting, their powerbrokers, and a brief history. Some of the more traditionalists attending the new supreme Master were rather taken aback by his obvious ease with the new technology. Others saw it as a fine sign that their new leader had a command of all the tools naturally required by a supreme leader of the age.

Spike knew from the outset that the evening was to be a necessary but rather tedious one.

First up, there was the petty squabble between the two German clans over ‘supremacy’ regards the naming of their Childer. The Master put a quick stop to the debate, dismissing them all and emphasizing his displeasure at being dragged in to such a ridiculous family squabble regarding the true line given that the original Masters had been twins and turned simultaneously. Despite this, Spike also expressed his magnanimous willingness to resolve the matter with a decision by tomorrow evening. 

Next, the clan who controlled the south of France, came with concerns that three of their wineries were still classed as ‘Cru d’ Chateau’, and were desperate to improve their standing. Another clan from Spain were similarly challenged with the marketing of their fine tequila and absinthe (the latter still legal in Spain). Spike asked both groups for their marketing strategy, and following a brief summary, suggested that they look at one that broadened to encompass countries outside Europe. He casually pointed out the merits of a merger under the Aurelian umbrella, thereby availing themselves to the use of the court’s international contacts. However again, did as his Sire suggested and requested that both groups come back for a second meeting in two days’ time to work through the details of such a venture. 

He was then faced with quite a different issue. The dear vampires managing an existence on the Steppes of the old USSR were worried that the human population were suffering due to political persecution, industrial pollution and severe weather, and simply were asking for some sort of three year subsistence support from the Aurelian line which would (apart from keeping the clan alive for the next three months) enable them to bolster crops and stock… the humans who were living happily with their philanthropic vampire neighbors, would also benefit and be more willing to barter and donate (animal and human blood), as had been their tradition for some hundred or so years. Anton nodded, Spike gave his agreement without slowing down, however still requested a second meeting, asking them to consider what they thought a reasonable amount.

Various other squabbles from the UK and the Ukraine were tabled by what became a seemingly endless line of representatives. 

The group from Alenka’s court entered looking rather lost and very nervous. Theirs was a problem he knew of. They had no need for worry, as it turned out. Spike was magnanimous and conciliatory in his approach, and promised to resolve the leadership issue by the morning.

The next conversation regarding some international banking concerns due to the Euro and a number of hunting territory issues around the Czechoslovakian border. It was almost more of the same, but as Xander stepped into general view, it seemed that the room shifted. The delegation speaking at the time was somewhat relieved that Spike brightened at the entrance of his Consort, and appeared more willing to review their case for the morning. They took their leave quickly.

Xander (and Gregor for that matter) looked deliciously handsome, all covered in sweat and dirt. The human wearing a boyish grin and the combined scent of petrol, dirt, the outdoors and arousal. Spike smiled as Anton scented Gregor as well, and wondered for a moment … then dismissed the notion as he saw the loyal assistant’s gaze drift toward a rather lovely blonde chef du jour, who apologetically entered the room to confirm the dinner arrangements with Anton. Gregor’s slow blink and a reciprocal shy smile from the young chef confirmed Spike’s suspicions, and as he turned to his new Sire who was gifting his loyal servants with a paternal smile each, was equally pleased. Anton had much to teach Master William, yet Spike felt that there could be no better role model than his current Sire.

He was broken from his reverie by Xander’s very public kiss as the final appointment was led into the room. 

Spike noted the particularly arrogant London Master and his P.A., both grumbling about the delay due to ‘the human pet arriving’ (all within easy vampiric earshot), followed by several snarky comments comparing the service to "High Street Specialists and pretentious new QC’s". 

Master Reginald, and his PA Stephen, had missed the original meeting and were apparently reluctant to agree with the European groupies of Anton’s regarding the trumped up claim of some renegade Childe of Angelus.

Reginald refused to kiss the Aurelian ring, merely waving his lips over it, then took his seat in front of Spike, legs apart, leaning back in the chair and obviously challenging the new Master. He began without appropriate greetings and a tone that spelt disrespect, “Right well, we have several demands that you need to deal with…”

Anton raised his eyebrows at the behavior, and whispered, “Some individuals should really…” But before he was finished, Spike was out of his chair, and in a flash of speed that surprised even the immortal, had the recalcitrant Reginald hauled down and pinned to the floor with his fangs penetrating his subject’s thick neck. Reginald’s second, Stephen, fell into game face and was about to react in defense of his master but instantly found the human Consort Xander standing calmly, with a stake mere millimeters from his unbeating heart. The vampire stilled, wide eyed, then slumped and submitted to whatever punishment the new Aurelian Master, or his Consort, decided to incur. 

Spike took three long drafts of the other Vampire’s stolen blood, continuing to pull the liquid until he heard a whimper and felt the shift in the body. The blood began to carry traces of fear and compliance, and finally full submission. Spike withdrew, stood and returned to his chair. As Reginald slowly retook his own seat, Xander moved back to stand behind Spike’s chair, the ex-Scoobie realizing with some amusement that Reggie had lost his toupee in the foray and was quite bald but for the fluffy mouse brown hair that skirted his now nude cranium. Somehow the defeated, and follicly challenged vampire, now had a rather pathetic air about him, and his offsider seemed even less confident, curling almost into himself and keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the floor.

Spike licked the last of the other’s blood from his lips, then leaned back and began to review Master Reginald’s ‘holdings and associations’ on screen, before addressing the meeting as though nothing had happened.

“Now, you had some concerns Master Reginald. I appreciate your appeals and am happy to review your requests but it is late in the day, so if you would do me the courtesy of Emailing them, even submitting them via fax would be fine, I guarantee I will give them due consideration, and request that we meet again in a day or so… I trust this is agreeable to you?”

The contrite vampire simply nodded then all but whispered, “Very good Master William, Stephen will arrange a time that suits you.” The two ‘guests’ rose and scurried from the room.

Anton could not suppress his grin as he picked up the forgotten ‘fur piece’ from the floor between finger and thumb, holding it rather like a deceased small animal, before dropping it into a large envelope, and marking the stationary in prominent black letters, “UK delegation, lost property, Master Reginald”. All present were smirking by the time Anton rang for one of his household assistants to return the item to its owner.

Gregor excused himself politely shortly after, and closed the library doors as he departed. 

Anton was the first to speak, “Once again Master William, Consort Alexander, you have proven yourselves. I do not believe there will be further internal challenges for some time. Reginald has much influence. His submission to you Master, and the act of your consort, will be long remembered.”

“Thank you Sire.” Spike and Xander had spoken in unison without thinking, both grinned a little sheepishly, then were rewarded by Anton throwing his head back in a swish of black locks, as he gave a wonderfully welcome belly laugh. 

“Ah my spectacular boys. The Clans have so much to learn, to gain, with you at the helm. Now let’s take some exercise while dinner is prepared.”

Xander groaned a little, “Ummm Anton? Spike? Stinky human here…” But gave up his protest as Spike nuzzled into his neck, lightly cupped his consort’s fast hardening groin and purred… “Smell fantastic pet… all musk and man… feels like your ‘up and ready’… Now ‘Cmon luv… Old Anton here might even give us some space and we can have a nice roll around near the poplars at the front.” Spike grinned toward his ‘Sire’. There was a subtle nod. 

Dinner would be obviously be 'late'.

Part 11

They had wandered the property in the eerie light of a full moon, enjoying Xander’s enthusiastic account of the adventures of Gregor and Xan on Quad bikes, and debriefing a little regards the meetings of the day. Despite the icy chill of the air, it was a warm and pleasant and had all the feel of loving brothers comparing notes , the conversation shifting freely from business to personal and back again.

As they made their way back up to the villa, Anton excused himself, kissing both men on the cheek and promising to see them sometime mid afternoon the next day. He then removed his great coat and handed it to Spike. The blonde looked puzzled.

Anton leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “For your consort little brother, the ground’s cold.” He gave a barely perceptible wink before disappearing into the night. 

Xander realized shortly after the Immortal left, that it felt utterly natural to be kissed by him. It was family. Spike saw the pensive expression, then smiled a little as a feeling of acceptance and fondness for another flowed across their link. But the jolt of sadness that followed was a little unexpected and he grabbed his lovely brunette by the hand pulling the attention back to the present.

“Penny for your thoughts, pet?” 

“I think I know what it is to have a Sire… I mean… I think I *really* know…” Spike saw the beginnings of tears in the near black eyes, so pulled his consort into a hug. “I think I understand… what it feels like to be loved… by your dad or your Sire… Oh Spike… I’m sorry… I’m such a… ” Xander buried his face into his partner’s neck and held on. The tears were a silent tribute to the overwhelming sense of love, of family and belonging he had found. It was not commented on, merely… acknowledged with a tightening of a hug and subtle exchange of blood. The dripping bite to a pale wrist and the swift sting of a bite as the wrist was taken consolidating what they both already knew. “I never had that…. You know… my dad … he really didn’t…”

“Shhhh ‘s OK pet. Your Dad never knew you, did he love?… he just never knew… and now you have family that does and loves you all the more…” Spike held on for a few more minutes then abruptly pulled away, slapped his partner’s behind and took off with a thoroughly immature whoop of delight in a game of catch amongst the poplars… Spike’s obvious intention being to get ‘caught’.

After several aborted attempts, near misses beyond count and a lot of scrambling as he lost his footing in the eerily lit grass and trees, Xander finally managed to grab a taunting arm from behind a tree and hauled his partner down to the ground. He knew only too well that Spike was a willing party. He was capable of moving at lightening speed, had no need to breath and was strong enough to fling the human onto the third of fourth branch of the tree they now lay under. Instead, he gave a very good impression of submission at least until he flipped them both, resulting in Xander having in-vampire-lap issues and an erection so hard that it threatened to break it’s own way out of his clothing with no help from fingers of its utterly aroused owner.

Spike reached around his lover to stroke the hard flesh through material, causing his partner to arch up to the touch and groan. Without removing the teasing hand he flung out the great coat he had continued to carry throughout the chase and hefted Xander onto his back, slightly cushioned from the cold by the garment. 

Following Xander’s gasp of surprise, Spike began to kiss his consort passionately, the act returned willingly, tongues exploring well known territory gleefully. Spike’s next stroke evoked an endearment and some begging, and the third a litany of begging and swearing that would have made anyone blush, the fourth stroke’s return saw the button and zip opened with ease. Spike grinned as he slid the jeans and underwear down the willing legs just enough to release the tortured object from its denim enclosure. The vampire then spun around to take the member in his mouth. 

Xander came the instant Spike swallowed hard… the undulating muscles literally demanding the event. Spike drank the salty sweet fluid and pulled off with a plop, only to feel his own erection so close to his lover’s face, released from its leather cladding to be taken. He groaned as the warm mouth enveloped him and held himself back as the urge to force the pace almost overwhelmed him.

His love knew, however. An urgent tongue and firm suckling, combined with the furious pace, left the vampire with little choice but to give to an ecstatic release within moments.

As the vampire calmed Xander squirmed enough to spin around and capture Spike’s lips. They kissed, then lay sated for some minutes until Xander shivered with the cold. Pale hands gently tucked in his partner, and the zip was refastened. Xander reciprocated.

They stood, collected the coat (now a little muddy and in need of laundering) and wandered slowly back to the house, hand in hand. 

Tucked warmly into their huge bed a little later, showered and relaxed, Spike kissed his almost slumbering partner and whispered “Merry Christmas Luv.”

Xander’s good eye fluttered open for a moment, “Oh? Wow, I’d forgotten… Liked my present though…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, great day…. ‘n family,” he snuggled into Spike’s arms a little further, “ ‘N a really… nice [yawn]…finish…” 

………………

They slept fitfully in the enormous soft bed, this time the tangle of legs and arms was about the happiness of being there and woke to feel like there was a slow evaporation of doubts regarding the dramatic shift in their lives over such a small period of time. 

Master and consort descended the stairs again dressed to see the clans in full matching leather. They found Anton in the study speaking agitatedly into the phone. He waved them in but continued his conversation. It seemed that the altercation with Reginald had caused some concern amongst the British contingent and they were requesting an immediate audience, refusing to wait until the following day. Anton looked over to Spike who clearly could hear both sides of the conversation. Spike simply nodded resignedly and Anton relayed the Master’s reluctant agreement mentioning that the only time available was four that afternoon then hung up.

Anton smiled apologetically at the two men, “I trust you slept well? It seems today will be a busy one. Perhaps we might discuss some of the unresolved clan matters over some food before the first business of the afternoon arrives.”

Freshly baked rolls and a platter of butter, cheese, cold meats and jams awaited them, along with steaming hot coffee. Xander smiled and mused to himself as he took his seat, “OJ and Opos to start.” 

The two blood drinkers finished the first part of their meal swiftly, “William, did you consider our discussions from last night?”

As he had come to do when discussing Court business with Anton, Spike spoke in his original upper class English accent, “Of course Sire, and am comfortable with the possible repercussions, but I have yet to hear the British issues and it seems now that they will be first to arrive.”

“It seems so yes, but you need do little. They must first ask your forgiveness for the incident last night and pledge their absolute allegiance to you. Their High Master has already been forced to submit to you. The others know this.”

Spike smiled a little, then realized, “Do we know what their issues are Sire?”

“It seems Reginald had come in with his own agenda… literally. His disrespect for you and intent to deny your new position was his alone. The Clans simply wish discuss the dwindling vampire population in some northern regions, the combination of clan squabbles and changing societal practices is making it harder for them… I don’t believe you can do anything directly or immediately, but we may need to consider a longer term plan to deal with it across Europe not just for the British clans. It involves your whole Court.”

Spike nodded and frowned a little, there was much to be done. Xander saw the look of deep concern on his partner’s face, reached for the pale hand, and squeezed it gently.

The evening ran smoothly. More than one of the delegates eyed the tall Consort warily as he stood behind the Master’s chair. None had forgotten what he was capable of, and his absence the previous day had been somewhat of a relief for the less powerful clans. 

The twins issue and naming in the German clan was resolved swiftly with the consent to name two Masters and share the territory after the offer was made by the Master to simply divide the territory between the two. Spike and the clan knew full well that they needed to share and manage the whole hunting region to survive, so decided to honor family. 

The French and Spanish delegations came in together. They presented their business plans and indicated their willingness to work toward a merger of their business under the Aurelian banner. They would still retain their unique control but would definitely benefit from the wealth and combined marketing power of the Court and its extensive interests. The issue of ‘Cru d’ Chateau’ needed a longer term solution and would eventually be addressed.

Clans on the Steppes came with their aid request – a very modest amount. Spike looked at Anton and quadrupled it, stating that they would send the amount requested immediately and invest the other three quarters on the clan’s behalf, that the clan might draw upon it in future years. 

Overwhelmed by the generosity, the three vampires from that region all dropped to their knees in front of the Aurelian Master. The Master of their clan, Gorran, then kissed the Aurelian ring, thanking William formally and bared his neck in gratitude. Spike simply touched the neck with the ringed hand and said, “I do not need this from you. Repay me with your loyalty, restore your region and make your clan strong.”

Alenka’s court was ushered in. Of all her direct line only three grandchilder remained. Spike called on Peter’s first Childe, Minna. High cheekbones, light gold hair and ocean blue eyes attested to her Finish heritage, and the glint of savagery in the pretty eyes, her vampiric bloodline. She knelt to kiss the Master’s ring then waited.

“You are the natural successor Mistress Minna, but to become so, must swear yours and your clans’ allegiance to the Aurelian Court. There can be no doubt on your part.” There was none.

The ceremony was formal and short, and at its conclusion Minna spoke as the head of the northern clans for the first time. She bowed deeply to Xander, “Consort Alexander, you eliminated the killer of my Sire. I am in your debt.” All Xander could think to do was give a small nod of acknowledgement in return.

The hunting territory squabbles between clans were swiftly dealt with, a cessation of hostilities between clans demanded, and a promise from the Master to reconvene the court within the month in order to determine the short and long term strategies for dealing with shifting human population and the fast changing human society.

As the last of the delegations departed, Spike put his head in his hands and Xander knelt in front of the exhausted Master. He stroked the golden locks with one hand, and as Spike lifted his face, offered his wrist. Spike bit down gently and took two small sips then licked it closed. Xander leaned forward and kissed the true face of his lover, tasting his own blood and Spike’s blood as the vampire sliced his own tongue on his fangs. 

Anton smiled and stood. “Stay a while if you wish. I have arranged dinner to be in the smaller dining room tonight, and will have the spa and sauna prepared for your use. I will dine and sauna with you but then must attend the airport.”

Spike looked up confused. “Sire?”

“Now the clans have been dealt with and so very quickly, my love will join us. It was prearranged that she come to stay in Basel and to sightsee and perhaps shop for a few days, but now I can surprise her.” The look of boyish glee on Anton’s face and prospect of a very special visitor energized them all. 

Spike stood dragging Xander with him, “No need to wait on us lover boy… If your beautiful Slayer is on her way, we’ll muck in and have you waitin’ for that airport kiss in no time.”

……..12

Xander and Spike had retired to the spa as Anton left. Several hours later, they were still enjoying the relaxed, slow rise to… their second release… as the Immortal and his Slayer 'squeeze' arrived home.

They both acknowledged the sound, but as Xander was currently straddling and being filled by his lover, no comment was made. Rather, they continued to let the sound of pure passion dominate their space. The bubbles and warmth of the spa simply added to the moment. Spike finished inside his lover just as Xander cried his own completion. They kissed passionately and exited the spa, matching towel toga’s in place, and fell into bed.

It was nearing midday when they first roused. Both Spike and Xander felt it, they were intertwined, utterly relaxed and comfortably warm under the fluffy covers. They snuggled down. There was no urgency as the business of the day had been dealt with in the marathon evening of the previous night. Even in their semi slumber, snuggling was a justifiable and welcome option.

Well after the yard arm, Master and Consort rose and began to prepare to descend to the breakfast room. Spike could not help grinning a little. Standing in matching black satin robes he and his consort looked like what they were, two rich men, now royalty in fact, standing in their domain. 

They both had an earth friendly facial and mud wrap before showering and dressing. Spike was clad in soft brown cashmere pants and a wafer thin burgundy sweater, Xander in dark kid leather jeans, and cream colored hand knit cotton top. 

Spike smirked a little … Lorne would have given his right horn for the photo!

……

Buffy was reading the paper in the library while Anton did business as a quiet knock on the door announced her old friends. She flew to Xander’s side, hugging him vehemently. For some reason Xander felt an uncomfortable pins and needle irritation as she touched him. 

Buffy pulled back to stare warily at her friend. “What have you done?”

Xander looked confused and worried. 

The uncomfortable feeling was apparently mutual but the reason unknown to Xander at this point. The hostility evident in her voice tangibly increased the discomfort. Spike stepped forward ready to defend his partner, but it was Anton who moved in. 

The Immortal took Xander’s hand, kissed it, then extended his fangs and bit into the wrist, taking a single long draft before opening his own vein and offering it to Xander. As Xander latched on, Anton addressed his partner as though having a human, her former Scooby friend, now quietly lapping a wound closed, was the most normal thing in the world. “Dear heart… Alexander is the full consort of the High Master of Aurelius, William.

“Master William with his consort by his side now rules all the clans of Europe… and their outlying territories. Alexander has been accepted by the clans, he has also passed the trials, has been found worthy and deadly and has come to his Master’s defense on more than one occasion. William, Alexander and I have exchanged blood in the absence of Angelus.” 

Xander kissed the point of feeding, released the wrist and joined Spike on the small eighteenth century brocade lounge.

Buffy’s eyes went wide as she realized the implications. She addressed her partner accusatorially, “But you’re a…? And he’s human! And you’re… The Immortal!! Not a *normal* vampire at all… so you can’t!? Can you? You can’t do the whole Childer thing… can you? Anton what aren’t you telling me?!”

Anton continued calmly, “I offered and was accepted into the role of William’s, and therefore Alexander’s, surrogate Sire. After all William’s not a *normal* vampire either. He is ensouled having bravely won it back, and his consort is a human from the Hellmouth. William was the designated heir – he is here at my request. I could hardly refuse” Anton smiled toward his two adopted childer and continued. “My Love, I am a prime leader of the demon world, if only by courtesy of my age [he winked at Spike] and good looks, but cannot take on a Master vampire role in any realm. That was William’s to claim here. It was natural that I should take the Sire role after Angelus’ demise. William and Alexander have stabilized the whole of Europe by agreeing and being found worthy. Dear Heart we spoke of this possibility… forgive me if it was unclear as to you what had occurred when I called you to join me.”

Buffy was still not looking particularly comfortable, “I got the whole Spike and the…. Master thingy I guess… and that you needed to support him… It’s just …. It’s just totally wig-worthy when your high school Joe-Normal friend is sucking on your boyfriend’s blood and gives off the vibes of a powerful Master himself!”

Spike stifled a grin at the terminology being used by the Slayer, apparently you could take the girl out of Sunnydale but… Xander cut off the thought with a stunned statement to anyone who might be listening, “I’ve got Master vibes? That’s what the tingles are? Master vibes??”

Spike answered with a low growl, “Yeah pet… Masters of our own destiny you and I… Masters through and through…,” then silenced the man with a passionate kiss, tasting the zing of Anton’s blood still present on Xander’s tongue.

Buffy was still staring rather incredulously at her partner, but Anton continued with his usual quiet charm, “My Dearest, I began life as a human, woke as a vampire and continued as the Immortal… I have lived for over two millennia… well over... then I found you… and now I have also found a way to connect to the Vampire world with your two friends. I had dearly hoped it would be acceptable to you and that we might rejoice together.” 

The slayer’s expression passed from deep hurt and aggression to one of adoration for her lover. 

Anton cupped her face and chastely kissed willing lips before continuing, “William and Alexander will rule the European court for centuries, all being well, but they also need a Sire to guide and protect in their first few decades. Would you have them have anyone else…?” 

Buffy was close to kissing her lover again but pulled away a little at the words, “No. *No*! Oh god. Decades? Centuries but … But Xan… when?… and how?… so you’re… Oh god Xan not a vampire though? Right I mean … Consort isn’t a vamp?!”

Xander stood and stepped toward his high school friend and touched her, foregoing the uncomfortable itchiness that seemed to accompany the contact, in favor of comforting his Sire’s partner.

“No Buff, fang free… though…. Hey Buff, it’s still me… same old goofy Xan… except not so much with the goofy I guess…” He reached for Spike’s hand. “Spike and I are... well we’re forever… we were last time we were here. I guess that now… Well now it’s just more… Spike’s more… and I’m…”

“Brilliant pet! Oi Slayer, ask your lover boy just what your Donut Boy of old did to prove ‘imself, *us* to the court” 

Buffy looked to her lover who replied quietly, “He was challenged by Alenka of the North and her pet assassin, Ivan” Buffy still looked slightly confused.

“Look Slayer!… ‘E took out the two most deadly vamps in Europe in under a minute on the first day and held off old Regi’s second on the next… Brilliant! ”

Buffy’s eyes went wide and she looked at her Scoobie friend of old, then turned to Anton for confirmation. She found the pale green eyes dancing with mirth, “Indeed dear one… he is quite the feared consort! Ruthless and unstoppable according to those witnessing either event. I would take care to be reverent around my Childe’s consort.” 

The truth of the words was unmistakable, and the proud smile firmly fixed on Anton’s face, and though initially causing a concerned frown on his lover’s face, she quickly turned it to a smile. Despite tingles she reached forward to hug both vampire and consort as the old friends they were.

The following hour was rather odd. Buffy enveloped in her Anton’s arms on one lounge, and her two old friends, intertwined and obviously involved , ensconced opposite, the conversation easy but strangely detached. 

Buffy observed Xander’s closely. She was confused by what she saw. The Xander she had seen in Italy had certainly been different to her memories of the ‘Xanman’ of Sunnydale Scoobies, or even the confident building supervisor of latter years. After the Initiative rescue, he had been remote, not unfriendly, just unreachable. 

Now she saw a relaxed assuredness. Sure of his place and his capacity… his immense inner strength. He was indeed a worthy Consort of the Master of Aurelius. And William the Bloody had never looked prouder, or more… regal. 

As Spike gazed casually upon her, the crystal blue eyes gave away little, but in an unfettered flash of gold and blue in equal measure, did volunteer his new power, his confidence, his benevolence, and his love for his partner. She needed no other reassurance.

“So you’re the royal couple now?”

“Seems so, the way your boy here tells it.” Spike indicated toward Anton but hardly looked up as he carefully carded his brunette friend’s locks.

“So what happens to your job Xan? Can you get time off, I mean you’ll have to move here right?... ” When no answer was given Buffy looked from Xander to Anton, but it was Spike who answered again. “Not decided yet, Luv. Xan here is a big wig in ‘is company. We’ll see… might have to commute a bit..”

“From Sacramento the Switzerland, you can’t be serious! Bad enough I have to come to Basel from our base… Xan?”

Buffy was obviously going to continue to push the issue and it was one that both Xander and Spike had particularly wanted to address privately, or at most, with their Sire.

Xander was the one to speak, “Let it go Buff… just…” His tone dropped to a rather commanding, calm and intimidating tone. “Let. It. Go. OK.”

Seeing her shock and smelling (which was new… since when had the smelling thing…?) her fear, her old friend brightened a little and she saw traces of Xander, Scoobie of Old, “C’mon Buff! Large estate, spa? Holiday? And we have quad bikes!”

Buffy finally relaxed a little. The two still gave off vampire super-tingly messages… but quickly decided that nobody evil could truly suggest an afternoon on Anton’s property riding a quad bike!

…….

The next few days were rather relaxed though Buffy did note that she was driven to various cute villages for coffee, or to Basel to shop on three of the four following days and a full body treatment arranged for her on the night of the thirtieth. She knew Anton was removing her while they attended to vampire business, but it was a courtesy rather than a forced exclusion.

After each of her adventures she returned to find the boys in the study speaking in serious tones and usually with their noses in paperwork. She had never seen business-Spike, and was still coming to terms with Consort Xander, let alone the whole Vampire ruler thing. She did note the closeness of the three however… and also the true joy her partner took in his role as their Sire and advisor. 

Exiting the sauna one evening, she caught a glimpse of the three wandering across the hall, obviously (as was she) responding to the dinner gong. Anton’s arm was slung easily over Spike’s shoulder, while Spike and Xander walked hand in hand. The three were all talking excitedly about something. She smiled a little, it couldn’t be all that bad! So long as they didn’t call her "mom"!

Master William, Consort Alexander and the Immortal were requested to attend a traditional mask ball and fireworks for New Years’ Eve by the Canton leader in Basel. Anton politely declined. His partner would hardly be the perfect guest at a mixed (inc. vampire) soiree, and he would certainly not attend without her. Instead he and Buffy were headed to Geneva for the night in his personal helicopter, where they would catch a dinner, the opera then find their … six star suite on the lake to spend the following day and a bit. (Some years later Xander admitted to being just a mite jealous at the time.) 

The two men entered the waiting car. At Anton’s suggestion they went dressed as Achilles and Petrocolas (amidst Spike’s half hearted protests regards "bloody Illiad" and "Sure your not cursing us with their fate, ya sentimental bastard"). Where the costumes came from none but Anton knew, but the pieces felt… genuine… old… worn. 

As Spike emerged from the bathroom, Xander (who was still struggling to lace up his own sandals) looked up and gasped. Spike was a warrior in any generation, it was a given. 

Intricately decorated leather guarded his shins and arms; long hair was plaited and tied off with leather and protective head piece in place; hard leather breast and back plates, shining and almost crimson in hue highlighted the torso; skin tight sleeveless suede undergarments gave away the power underlying the costume; heavy battle skirt, traditional sandals strapped expertly, with dagger incumbent and a sword tucked into his belt gave the image of a soldier ready for war; but the rounded shield and snarling attitude of the stunningly beautiful vampire completed the picture. This was someone Xander would follow to the ends of the earth… The ultimate warrior. Xander suddenly had the urge to read more Greek history, but then grinned as Spike’s curses grew louder.

Spike was still grumbling curses regards Troy, Homer and the whole ridiculousness of the "Helen debacle", and tugging at the neck strings trying to fix a full length gold embroidered cape (it was snowing again!) as they entered the waiting car. 

He finally relaxed and smiled as they both recognized the driver. Gregor would accompany them as chauffer at Anton’s insistence. Xander was more than a little relieved. He liked the quiet vampire a great deal. Spike gave the man a friendly pat on the shoulder as he entered the vehicle, “Don’t you get evenin’s off mate? Or are you the only one in the buildin’s goin’ ta keep up with me ancient Greek?”

Gregor just grinned, lifted his own Greek senate robes, stated in his usual taciturn manner, “I will change there, Master William,” then started the car.

The event was held in the enormous ballroom of the local town hall and was surprisingly enjoyable. The company was jovial and interesting, and the food quite exquisite. The mix of vampires, demons and humans was unexpected, with Xander beginning to realize that not every societal group had an aversion to 'the others’ amongst them. The Consort ended up chatting for quite some time to one of Europe’s most famous Opera Divas (soprano) who was neither rotund nor dismissive (two things he had assumed someone in that role must be), rather she was gregarious, beautiful and spoke impeccable English… She (and a few others through the night) performed for their fellow guests. 

As the night progressed Xander became aware of the attention he and Spike were being given and the deference with which they were treated. Vampires and demons alike were incredibly respectful and polite to both Master and Consort, to the point of being almost too intimidated or overwhelmed to hold a conversation. 

Xander excused himself just before the fireworks to attend the bathroom. Rather than embarrass himself with his costume, he chose to disrobe and pee in a cubicle so was privy to the conversation of the two … whoever’s that entered after him. Fortunately they seemed to both prefer English as their chosen language to communicate.

“Did you talk to him?”

“Who?”

“The new Master of Europe?”

“Nahhh, couldn’t think of anything to say really, other than how amazing he looks… And I mean… not important enough to bother him really am I? But hey, you remember the last Master? All traditional BS and no parties… Gahhh. Now!! we might actually make it in the world picture. Have you heard his stock and property interests … I mean *globally*? And that Consort?! Alexander?” Xander couldn’t help but listen a little harder. “He looks like a puppy dog… Don’t get me wrong… The whole Consort of the Master and … well they’re *obviously*… anyway… I was just going to say… Did you hear what happened?”

“Yeah, well plenty of people would take on Jackie Chan ‘cause he looks like someone’s ageing Chinese granddad… C’mon … *Everyone knows* the Master’s consort is smart, deadly and pretty damned good on the eyes, but… deadly!… so get over it… The Master and he have accepted the Immortal as their Sire in loco… so… well, that pretty much says it yeah?”

“Yeah but…”

“Just shut up and zip *that* up, and let’s go have some…”

Xander’s flushing of the toilet cut off the conversation. By the time he sorted out his costume they had left. But he was still smiling a little as he rejoined the main room.

The evening finished well. Spike was invited to do the honors, lighting the first wick that set off the first round of fireworks spewing forth from the turrets of the ornate building. 

All went to plan, though Xander struggled to keep his composure as Spike’s hands wandered over him and tongue repeatedly enjoyed his right ear in the most erotic fashion. His erection painfully hard, he was glad on some level that Spike had attached a comfortable leather 'helper’ to his nether regions.

They would return to their abode in a fine mood. Gregor too was relaxed. It should all have been perfect. 

Part 13….

There was snow falling as they left Basel. By the time they began ascending through the hills toward home, the temperature had dropped significantly, and the fall was becoming thicker. 

Gregor slowed the car to a crawl as he navigated carefully up a known road barely three miles from home.

“Shall I return to the town, Master William?”

“Do you think it will get any worse?”

Before Gregor had time to answer, a car careened far too quickly around a sharp corner in the opposite direction. Gregor had time to take an unneeded breath, before the out of control vehicle struck their car head on, and sent both vehicles tumbling down a (thankfully not too steep) slope.

Sadly the Master’s car hit a tree half way down, though it was a miracle that the angle of impact simply tore the roof off and twisted the chassis, rather than splitting the vehicle and impaling its occupants.

Xander wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious, but registered that they were upside down… or at least at some odd angle. As awareness returned, he flipped painfully in his seatbelt, finally freeing himself from his restraints and hitting his leg in the process. The net result was that he relieved his stomach of the wonderful delicacies and imbibed cocktails of the evening, by retching painfully onto the sloping floor of the vehicle. 

Desperate and in total darkness, he found first Spike, then Gregor, by feel. Relieved to discover… just not dust, not dust… but so … *oh Gahh*... Both so broken! 

Gregor was pinned in place, having been impaled on metal door upright after the roof was sheered off. Xander felt along the vicious shaft passing all the way through the right side of their intrepid driver’s chest and knew intuitively that it had gone all the way. Xander could not tell if there were any other injuries but given the state of the vehicle… He tried desperately to pull Gregor free but simply… failed. The shaft seemed to have jammed itself through Gregor’s torso then embedded itself in the seat back. 

All Xander could do was pull his wrist across some of the twisted metal and dribble his meager offering into the semiconscious vampire’s slack mouth. Gregor finally roused a little and managed to whisper, “Thank…. [painful half cough]… the Master … please…”

It must only have been a matter of a minute or so … but it felt like hours… Xander scrabbled back to the rear of the car, suddenly panicked that he had somehow let his partner dust… But the body was still there… not dust… he sent a prayer of thanks… no dust. It was then that Xander realized the doors of the car were ajar… more than ajar… his side seemed to be utterly absent… 

He knelt on his undamaged leg and pulled Spike’s inert figure as hard as he could. The vampire came free, sliding down the slope that had once been the luxurious leather bound back seat. He thanked whatever god it was that had made Spike don the annoying lined cape as they slid awkwardly… (and extremely painfully for the conscious party!)… onto the snow. They kept sliding for a few seconds but apparently came to rest against a sapling fir tree. Xander was never more thankful for local flora.

His own chest hurt beyond anything the tortures of the Initiative had ever done, and he knew he’d felt bone poking through where his shin should be smooth, but his concern was the broken Greek demi-god in his arms.

The Consort could see nothing in the darkness so simply used feel. Spike’s back was definitely misaligned, but Xander was no doctor. The legs were obviously broken, one at the thigh and one at the ankle, the torso had no palpable damage, the face was… fine, but the skull… there was a soft patch… and there was blood... His dear love had not roused at all. There was no connection in the link.

They needed help. And he remembered. The car had a mobile on speaker whenever they drove…

Despite his own injuries, he pushed his partner aside ever so gently, resting him against their tree, then crawled awkwardly back to the car. 

Gregor was still, but as he felt the tingle of a Master returning, rallied a little, though apparently quite delirious, “Thought you were… gone… please take me… Master… upstairs… please? It hurts… I’ll be good… I’ll be…” There were crimson tears tracking down the handsome face. Xander didn’t know if it would help but again shoved his wrist against the mouth of Anton’s loyal servant. The game faced Gregor teased open the previous wound, taking only enough to simply send him into a healing coma. Xander pulled away as the fangs retracted and Gregor gave an unconscious sigh.

He retrieved the phone and literally slid back to his lover who was still wrapped in his traditional fighting cloak, unconscious. 

The injured human was still bleeding from the wound Gregor had opened again. He angled Spike’s head back over his own thighs and dribbled the precious fluid down the throat, then lifted the inanimate head and torso just enough to let the fluid flow down to the vampire’s stomach. Between each effort to try to have Spike feed, he attempted to call Anton, then Stephano… then in desperation, Jim. No one answered. There was another number on the received call list that he recognized as European, he simply hit send. Mistress Minna answered in person despite, or perhaps because of, the hour. 

“It’s Alexander, the Master’s Consort. There has been a car accident. Master alive but we need… help…”

All he heard was, “Kip fon *On*”

He kept feeding Spike until blackness took him too.

……..

Xander woke slowly, vaguely aware of a metallic taste in his mouth and heavy sensation all over. He began to try to roll over but found his body utterly uncooperative. He tried to reach Spike through their link, finding only silence. A sense of cold dread flowed, causing him to begin to pant and beg… and moments later attempt to tear off the oxygen mask and pull free of the I.V. and the restraint that held his arm still. His struggles were to no avail as an attentive nurse called for help and he was easily subdued.

Tears still trickling beyond the oxygen mask from his good eye, he could just make out that his shattered calf was in plaster and suspended just a little, and that his ribs and torso had been strapped.

Feeling consciousness slipping again he had to know… With his every fiber of resolve he mouthed… “Please… Sp…?.... Wil….? Gahhh pleee?”

A kind hand brushed across his forehead and the resonant baritone of a familiar voice purred. “He’s here Childe… he’s next to you… now rest… just rest.”

He was aware of warm fluid flowing into his mouth but blackness took him before his good eye could focus.  
………….

Xander drifted in and out for the next two days. Some of it medication induced, some Sire’s blood. 

When lucid, he heard snippets but still could not get his good eye to agree to open… He wondered if he was totally blind now…

One day he heard enough to know the other driver had been *quite* inebriated; enough to know the police had been called; enough to know that his call to Minna had resulted in them being transported to a local, private clinic; enough to know that Gregor had been reported dead at the scene by the police, and that William had been… critical, and the other occupant of the vehicle, Xander, was in a serious condition. The other driver had apparently walked away with some bruises.

Xander himself had internal bruising and apparently the internal bleeding was a problem. He wasn’t really sure what that meant, though he did wonder if it had some effect on his obvious inability to string sentences together. Odd thought?….then … black.

…….

Someone stroked his forehead. The hand was warm. He wondered if that meant he was recovering… or if he was dead. If Spike had dusted… then… being dead was 'of the good’. He tried weakly to reach Spike through the link… got a low hum and wondered if that was a good sign… then … black.

………….

It was almost nine days after the accident. Xander knew that because it was the first sensible question he had been able to ask since.

Awareness hit him like a train… he arched and cried out.

Anton’s visage was present within seconds. “It’s alright, little one, it’s alright!” He stroked the furrowed brow and wondered sadly if the Master was ever to wake up or the Consort to suffer the worst of deaths. 

Xander tasted the wonderful fluid… wondered what it was, then pulled away sated.

Anton continued to feed his adopted Childe…. He *and the slayer* also fed the Master and his loyal friend Gregor. All patients were recovering but Anton worried. William had not yet regained consciousness.

……….

Xander regained awareness again on the eleventh day post accident. This time he seemed to feel… awake, though the concept of what, where or how seemed quite beyond him. 

With his throat still raw from lack of use, he rasped, “Spiiii???” Someone quickly shoved a drinking straw into his mouth and a little too much water later, he coughed and repeated the question. “Spike?”

‘Thank whichever god’, he thought as his eye finally focused, and it was Anton’s pretty features that greeted his slowly blinked waking, albeit worried frown firmly in place.

“Dear Alexander!… Are you really with us?”

Xander nodded… [felt like Noddy]… blinked… [was there a Blinky?] then simply started to cry.

“Oh… [hic] … Sire!!” Anton swiftly ‘unplugged' all the equipment he could and drew his Childe’s consort into a loving embrace.

“Oh Alex… thank Artemis… thank all the gods…”

He tore open his own shirt, scoring his right pectoral in the process, and rolled his boy to his chest. Xander latched on, managing to lift his hand and stroke one of the arms holding him. He took two slight pulls, then fell back into a light sleep.

That afternoon, he talked quietly to Buffy, had some physiotherapy, and spoke to a sobbing Sandy and deeply concerned Jim on the phone. They both apparently knew Spike was ‘critical’ and how badly Xander had been hurt. 

Xander couldn’t help himself, his own voice hitched as he talked to his dear friends. Jim handed the phone back to Sandy, Xan knew instinctively his boss was…. probably too emotional to speak. There was the dead body of a blonde vampire in the next bed to him. He suddenly could no longer speak either, and as the phone fell from his hand onto the pillow, Sandy *promised* that they were praying for them, Jim had apparently even attended church last Sunday. Xander knew what that meant. He just managed a "Thank you … and [hic] Jim… just… thanks.” Then dropped the phone altogether. 

Xander felt silly that he had been unable to hang up properly and began to sob openly. The lovely young nurse on duty, must have realized his distress. She moved quickly to roll him onto his side facing Spike then tucked a pillow against his torso for comfort. She sat on the bed stroking his forehead and let him know how his friends were going. Speaking quietly and easily she was able to convey that Gregor opposite was apparently awake and healing. That Anton had been, that Buffy had been and that William was… stable.

It occurred to him after a while, what was stable? If Spike was the Master of Europe, surely stable wasn’t good enough!… without Spike… what if Spike? It hurt to cry… and that just made it worse… his good eye was against the pillow so he could only just see a bit of Spike still not moving… He didn’t care about the pain any more… he just cried. Alison sat and held his hand.

………

Xander knew it was a nightmare… or something! He felt it, the intense pain, the confusion, the desperation, then Anton was there. His body moved involuntarily just before his Sire arrived. He tore out his IV and literally broke the restraints to assist his Master.

Spike was arching over his bed and crying out. It was the first sound he had made in two weeks and the message through the link was one of sheer distress. Anton was at his side in an instant, wrist wound dripping, his Childe receiving the desperation and reassurance of both consort and Sire as consciousness returned with an almighty gasp and game face settled in place.

Anton was there.

Xander was steadied, and allowed to offer… He knew he was begging but no longer knew why. 

Rich red fluid flowed into his mouth and he gave in to oblivion but not before sending a begging message for any deity who was happy to help an ensouled vampire named William.

Some time later, Xander registered the conversation, “He is utterly extraordinary! The Consort is an equal in all things… we must follow the Master’s example.” 

Xander could not help a rather incredulous internal smile, "Again, with the Consort thing". 

Later he would learn that in vampire circles he was now, apparently, being revered as the benevolent and *ultimate* consort. The fact that he had saved the Master *and* Gregor (his Sire’s first minion) with his own blood was considered extraordinary, the act of a Sire not a Consort, and particularly extraordinary where Gregor was concerned. 

Despite the desperation of the accident, the deadly Consort of the Master had inadvertently become both deadly *and* a role model for clemency and heroism… And his legend grew.

That night however, Xander just felt tired, as Spike arched in pain again and again. Xander finally became too distressed and struggled across, despite his own plaster, to join his partner on the narrow hospital bed, holding his damaged beauty in a tight hug and gave up as much of his own bodily fluid as he could afford.

….

They were being lifted home, a strange concept… given that he suddenly recalled that there were projects and home should be about another continent… and that lifted was about a helicopter….

On the fourth day back at the chalet, (day seventeen post accident), the still semi-conscious Spike had taken blood from his Sire, the Slayer and his Consort, along with some fresh, high quality human obtained willingly from Anton’s friends. At the end of the feeding, Spike fought back to full consciousness but still struggled to hold a conversation…

He recognized faces… but could not really remember the words… He opted for the familiar… “Pe….? S…??” and was rewarded by rich fluid and the smell of the sea… An odd thought occurred, he wondered if all the faces he would see had the same odd watery streaks.

Then Xander kissed him… and bared his neck.

Spike’s fangs dropped, and despite his broken back, despite the long coma, he drank and was sent such love through the link… that eventually, after four long drafts, Xander felt the link move again. He cried and rejoiced. 

Anton also felt the jolt, embraced his Slayer and shed tears of relief. This was not about some European power-play, it was William!

Part 14

Xander’s leg throbbed and his cast was becoming increasingly itchy inside. It had only been on for five weeks now. The bruising on his torso and arms had faded to a few yellowing patches, and the stitches on the deep gash on his shoulder had been removed. His ribs still hurt a little when he used his crutches and sometimes when receiving the daily massage. 

He was sitting in Anton’s study listening to the latest grievances from clans. Spike’s usual chair was vacant, however Xander was seated now rather than standing and had agreed to deputize in his Master’s absence. 

They had decided to reconvene the court in the seventh week after the accident even though Spike would still be unlikely to attend. Tributes to the Master, flowers and expensive personal gifts had flowed into the house from the clans all over Europe as soon as the accident was reported. The severity of Spike’s head injury was played down and the role of Sire and Consort in his absence easily accepted, especially in light of Xander’s ever increasing reputation. 

Gregor was faring well. Lacerations and bruises had quickly disappeared from the vampire, and though his severely damaged chest cavity still had some mending to do as ribs re-grew front and back, he too was up and had returned to some light duties as PA for the Immortal. His obvious deep respect for the Consort and his reverent addressing of Xander as Master Alexander, assisted the meetings and heightened the impression that all the rumors were true and it was business as usual. (The hyperbole of rumors extending to the point where Xander had apparently single handedly pulled both occupants from the vehicle – including the impaled Gregor; fed both his Master and the Immortal’s first minion to the point of draining himself. Then dressed their wounds and carried them to the road even before the rescue vehicles arrived.) 

Spike still had no speech. He tried form thoughts and say things, frowning intently and beginning to open his mouth but every time closed it again, simply letting out a random sound or whimper. And every time it happened he cried, and waves of desperation and frustration flowed through the link. 

The arching and behavior which was problematic in the hospital, seemed to be getting far worse. At the beginning of the fourth week a series of full blown convulsions occurred, the arching and thrashing damaged his mending spine. It left the full time medical team with no choice but to sedate him and use a full body restraint to prevent any movement and allow his damaged backbone to begin to heal again. Unbreathing and nude but for the strategically placed sheet; his head wrapped in a bandage and both legs in plaster (his right all the way to the thigh and the left simply to the knee); and strapped tight to a frame that held him in place, he looked like a bizarre conversation piece in an art gallery. 

For a full three days, every time the medication began to wear off and Spike came to, he would try to move, then whimper and cry out in pain and confusion. Too drugged and still trying to make sense of his world now, he simply could not understand the reason for his restraint. He sent such distress through the link, that by the second evening, Xander was medicated also, simply to get sleep. Anton bore the same link messages, though to a lesser extent. Both men continued to feed the mending vampire and attempted to send more specific messages through the link.

The convulsions gradually seemed to subside but at the start of week six, speech had not returned and there were serious doubts about Spike’s ability to interpret what he heard. A second set of Xrays and another MRI revealed a reduction in swelling of the cerebrum and a satisfactory knitting of his spine. He would need a brace for a time but that was of little consequence. What was more important was that now it was apparent that a small section of the damaged skull an inch or so above and behind Spike’s right ear, had failed to right itself and could be seen continuing to compress the damaged area. 

Xander and Anton were told in quiet tones, that it was the temporal zone that seemed to have suffered the most damage, and that this shard of bone was likely to be causing impeded recovery. Rather than wait for vampiric healing, which, given the severity of the injury and the depth that the shard had been driven, would be many months to several years, removal was recommended. The section of brain would be relieved and allowed to recover and the missing bone would re-grow in time. They both agreed and Spike was in the operating theatre within hours.

Spike was given a local anesthetic. Xander sat by the table and held his hand as his head was shaved… The nurses did the courtesy of clipping it all first. When one of the elderly surgical nurses saw the Consort’s look of distress as they began, she took all the long honey curls in her hand and cut as long a length as she could. Then dropped it into a small plastic pathology sample bag and silently handed it to the man. Xander’s tears of gratitude and fear tracked slowly down from his good eye. 

The motherly woman patted his shoulder and leant down to whisper, “Ohh sweetie, he’s gonna be fine, I’m sure. You just look forward to him telling you off for your choice of barber.” Her wink and kind smile just made the tears flow a little faster, as he held his dear partner’s hand and prayed to any deity listening for mercy and health for his lover.

……

For several days after the operation, Xander took to lying with Spike and reading one of the many hundreds of beautiful coffee table books in Anton’s collection. Spike was still forced to be prone in bed rather than propped up, so Xander held the heavy books aloft in order that his partner might see and perhaps appreciate the photographs, while he continued to read the text until his good eye hurt, arms lost their feeling, and his throat was sore with talking. 

Spike seemed to drift in and out, but sometimes apparently understood everything and tried to speak but still… just… sounds… for some reason “Gnuuu” seemed the only thing that was consistently available to him…. and… was always accompanied by tears.

It was a full two months after the accident, and the reconvening of the Court was on the following day. 

Spike’s casts had been removed a week previously, and the perfectly repaired limbs revealed. His back was also, apparently returned to pre accident health. But as Xander sat reading through the proposal he and Anton were about to put to the clans, happily propped against the headboard of their bed (and legs crossed courtesy of lack of cast now), he worried that his lovely partner might never truly return. He could feel Spike becoming stronger every day through their link… but…

The vampire had been working with the physiotherapist. A still mending back and barely knitted legs struggled, but his walking had gradually become independent. Sadly to the observer it was still painfully slow and requiring total concentration (game face often in place). They were a little encouraged by the demon specialist Anton had engaged, as he suggested that a full physical recovery would occur in the next two to three weeks. Sadly no such timeframe was offered for the brain injury, despite Spike’s vampire status.

With the Master absent, Xander and Anton worked hard on a proposition that territories be adjusted by the rulings similar to those of the dark ages. It had been a challenging time when communities were on the move or simply dying out, when the world was in equal turmoil and change as the current time, though in most part courtesy of the black plague rather than ‘economic imperative’. 

Xander quickly learned with an ‘eww’ factor, the reason for the panic and broader clan agreements of the time… Apparently plague victims were virtually inedible to vampires… the equivalent of sour milk according to the literature…. Anton volunteered that he had been in Tibet at the time.

During this Dark Ages period, the High Master of Europe had apparently simply demanded that the clans specify their numbers and the approximate region, monitored the population for a time (*far easier now!*) and designated clan occupancy on a three year review basis. Xander read the proposal as it applied to their own context, and was somewhat concerned as it seemed to make….perfect sense. 

“Who *was* this guy … this Master Benedict? Back then I mean.”

Anton answered, forgetting that his co-worker did not have his personal history to assist, “Well… you probably remember the Cardinal … Benedict the Chaste I mean. One of the favored successors to Gregory the twelfth when he was turned… Terrific thinker!... and really wonderful for the clans over the next century or so. Of course the next Pope was that idiot Martin the fifth. Slippery as they came they tell me. Not one I would have chosen… but still.”

Xander felt utterly out of his league and simply replied “ Of course… must have missed the memo… the whole…. Dark Ages… Pope thingy…”

Anton realized the Consort’s discomfort, took his hand for a moment and kissed it, then gave an apologetic smile. “Enough history lessons from your old Sire! *Our* priority is making this workable for the clans now… As you see the proposal is that they all have access to a European census database… now there will always be minor disputes but I hope that our meeting tomorrow will give the clans the parameters we need them to work by … then …”

Xander cut in by simply touching the Immortal’s arm, “It’s OK Sire, I did read the proposal, remember, and I *do* understand it. And I was there when we did the website requirements and now with that database and communications systems built in… It’s fine…. It is! I know some of these guys are older than …whoever…. But they’re just gonna have to ‘turn’ more geeks or outsource to other clans if they’ve got a problem.”

It was the first time since Christmas that Xander had seen Anton laugh out loud, and as he calmed, he pulled the human into a warm hug, “Oh my dear Alexander…. How I enjoy working with you!”

Xander winced a little as still tender ribs were squeezed, but in truth… didn’t mind.

The result of the meeting was a given. The solution was tabled in the Master’s name. The clans were stunned by the comprehensive and thorough nature of the document and supporting software. The revered Consort was present, as was the Sire, and the Master would be present at the next gathering.

The clans all departed happy. 

As the last of the clan Vampires left, Xander turned to see his partner tentatively navigating the steps they had so confidently descended in the first days of their stay. He smiled and held out his arms to accept his dear lover, still tied into a back brace for another week (according to his physician) and leaning heavily on both banister and four pronged walking stick. Spike let go of everything and all but fell into the embrace, but it wasn’t that which caused his Consort’s heart to skip. 

Spike pushed heavily against his partner, then finally calmed and steadied, and after several tries blurted out, far too loudly (and in a voice that simply did not seem like his own) “Blll, Pfff… Bll…. Grrrr…Hell Xan…!! Loooong… Waaaay…. Herrrreeee!! AhhhBgghhh Hmmm FFF, Bugger!”

The Consort pulled back a little as he let the real words soak in. Tears of joy were followed by copious kisses of relief and celebration from all in the room.

Part 15

Anton had to return to Italy for business again. Xander knew that his Sire’s time apart from Buffy was always a challenge. The clans were settled at least for a time, yet the discussion prior to the Immortal’s departure was a serious one. 

Xander sat in a large leather chair opposite Anton to begin their discussion while Gregor carefully transferred a stack of contractual agreements and memos from the desk into a travel case. Anton shook his head as the vampire moved to pack in the laptop.

“Master?”

“Leave that out for a moment I wish to show Alex something. Gregor would you mind arranging some afternoon tea… I have a frightful headache.” Xander frowned and felt through the link, receiving back… pain. He had thought Spike was sleeping but it seemed not. Anton also felt the original source of pain and made a quick call to the nurse.

Gregor nodded at his master and acknowledged Xander with a reverent almost imperceptible bow then departed.

“You have the house indefinitely, you do know that I hope, Alexander? It is one of the original European Master’s homes, and therefore of course is one of the Aurelian estates.”

“Yeah dad… and promise we won’t throw *too* many wild parties while you’re gone.” Xander couldn’t exactly wink (it just didn’t have the same effect when there was only one eye to ‘play with’ in the first place) so he did his best wicked grin instead. He was rewarded when the Immortal’s eyes lit up and the ancient friend smiled broadly, offering his wrist. As Xander knelt and accepted the Sire’s gift, Anton retorted, “If you do then I might just have to come back… wouldn’t want to miss anything.” 

Xander quickly licked the wound and offered his own, saying, “Oh Sire, I think we may have finally corrupted you. What would your lovely partner say?!” Xander’s wrist was also laved closed lovingly. 

He retook his seat, and the meeting fell to business matters.

“I believe the clans were well satisfied with yesterday, congratulations.”

“But most of it was your…”

Anton staid him, “You were acting as the Master yesterday. Your reputation is fast building to equal the status of your High Master, this is an unexpected but significantly positive development… surely you noted the respect with which you were treated?”

Xander nodded a little.

“That is not my primary reason for asking you to meet me formally before I go, however. And I will ask William’s forgiveness for not including him when he is fully recovered.” Xander felt a tear threaten at the ‘when’ of Anton’s statement.

“I beg your forgiveness if I have overstepped my role, but while you were recovering, I have been in discussion with your employer, Jim, and also the investors for his company, and we have come to an agreement.” Xander’s face fell… it had been the only time he had *ever* ‘got on’ in a work place, but now could not fault Jim for letting him go… After nearly three month’s absence, it was to be expected. He knew he would not leave Spike now… or the clans…

Having just exchanged blood, Anton felt the Consort’s distress acutely, and quickly clarified. “We have been negotiating now to establish an arm of his building group on European soil. It will likely be based in Czechoslovakia or Belgium for tax reasons and will be semi independent. Where the European Manager is based is of little consequence as I am sure you and William will want to travel and visit the clan courts in the near future.

“I believe this really does allow for some interesting innovations.. and a real win, win, … I think you will find many of the clans willing to patronize the group simply because of you… Many have interests in high end real estate investment and construction, especially in the north… so much to be done and won in the old Soviet Union!”

“Wait… Manager… me? I thought you said it was between you and Jim!?” 

“Jim and I spoke, he suggested you to lead this…. Not I…. and his suggestion was based on your professionalism and his trust in you… nothing else. Congratulations”

“He would trust me to do that?”

“Of course. As would I… You have only to perform the role… but it seems that project management, from what Jim told me, is quite your forte. He and Sandy will fly here next month to meet with you and visit William.”

Xander was a little overwhelmed, “Oh g… Thanks, thank you!”

“There are two other matters of importance before I must depart. One is that, if you consider William ‘well enough’ please let him know that I will deputize for him in Boston. He has some investments that need seeing to. I will fax the relevant documentation to you. I am still unclear if he is able to sign his name… but if you consider the decisions reasonable and he is able, then it would be wonderful to continue to build on his fine portfolio… Please let me know if the signature is a problem, I have not seen our dear William read or write since… Please just let me know?”

Xander looked up to a worried expression on Anton’s face, smiled a little then said, “Of course.”

“The other thing I wish to alert you to, is some pending business with the Watchers’ Council. They have some issues with us and we may need to call upon your old alliances. But that can wait, I will send you the details at the end of today.

“For now dear Alexander, adieu, be well and kiss my dear William for me. May he heal swiftly.”

“Thank you Sire.” 

And with that the meeting was finished.

Anton and Gregor left by helicopter less than a half hour later.

…………

The following afternoon marked the day Spike was to finally be released from his back brace. Ten weeks to the day after the accident. The vampire seemed not to register the enormity of what it meant, or perhaps needed not to. The blank expression on Spike’s face in itself was painful, but Xander took his friend’s hand as he was helped up from the surgical table and smiled. 

They slowly wandered toward the spa and sauna, Xander quietly explaining how proud he was of his partner and sending loving messages through their link but there was no response. He eventually gave up in preference to concentrating on guiding the still dazed vampire around the pool, preventing the rather unsteady recovering vampire from stumbling over inconsistencies in the paving.

Eventually Spike was at the pool’s edge. Gentle assistants helped him out of his sweat pants and eased him into the spa and the waiting arms of his Consort. Spike somehow knew that the removal of the brace was significant, but really was still a bit confused. It wasn’t the event that confused (the no body armour definitely felt nice), but the doctor and therapists had all been talking at pace to him for the entire afternoon. They seemed to forget that he struggled with words… even when they came from others… he was getting better he knew that … but he struggled. He sighed and decided for now he would just be happy to be rid of the hurtful restraints and not worry that he really had not been able to comprehend even half of what was said.

The vampire was so full of human and Consort blood that he should have been buzzing… but instead he felt quite… dazed. Once comfortable in the warm bubbles, he managed “Taaa” and a teary wave for the attendants helping him into the spa.

Xander stood in the centre of the spa and supported Spike’s head and lower back carefully so he might float, little fat and no air in lungs not conducive to a floating body! As his still damaged beauty lay blissfully in the warm swirling water, Xander ventured a finger to brush gently over the gap in the skull. It too was healing slowly and the hair was now beginning to populate the scarred area. He slowly moved the pliable and relaxed figure back and forth through the jets, but ultimately ended up simply sitting with Spike barely conscious, resting gently in his lap. He stroked the soft regrowing curls with one hand and ran his fingers through Spike’s darker curls down below. It wasn’t an arousing act particularly for the recipient, just comfort… and consort… and quiet time for both.

The nurse and another of Anton’s staff remained close by for the evening. They noted the Master’s fatigue toward the end of the second hour as he tried to stand and depart the warm water, wavered and was caught by his partner. The nurse briskly obtained the wheelchair from the gym/therapy room and noting the distressed look on the Master’s face as she returned, moved forward to assist when the Consort looked to be struggling to lift his partner from the pool. Spike was eased up then lifted clear of the water, wrapped in fluffy white towels and tucked into the chair. His distress seemed to increase as he tried *so* hard to tell his Consort what he wanted. When the words simply would not come, he finished the rather pleasant evening by burying his face in one of the copious towels draped around his neck and wept. 

Xander felt helpless, it had been a good day, he thought anyway and he struggled. All he could do was to walk silently beside his defeated lover holding the limp hand as the now listless figure was wheeled to the base of the staircase, then the chair carried up the stairs. As they approached the bedroom Xander staid their progress, thanked the assistants and continued on alone.

He pulled back the covers before lifting his friend out of the chair, noting that someone had thought to turn on the electric blanket. He remembered Spike’s heat suit hanging in the cupboard and was surprised that he hadn’t thought of it since before Christmas… three months ago… it felt like a lifetime away.

Xander lifted up the foot pads and squatted down so his partner could lean forward, as they had done many times in the last month, allowing him to ease out of the chair, as much as possible, under his own steam. But the tears were too many and the day had been long. As soon as he had the smaller figure upright, he divested them both of their towels and scooped his lover up, placing him gently on the warm bed. He then flicked the reading lamp by their bed down to low and joined him.

They were finally lying nude, without foreign objects separating them for the first time in months. Xander spooned his smaller partner, relaxing into the welcome skin against skin feeling before realizing that Spike was still silently shedding tears. He began to stroke Spike’s arm gently. “Hey now sweetheart, hey shhhhh…. What’s up? Can you tell me? We had such a nice afternoon… got rid of the brace and then with the bubbles… What’s happened?... Please try to tell me… I love you so much… Is it something I did?”

Spike kept thinking of words but, was too upset and just could not seem to make them come… yet he owed it to Xander. He felt the touch, always so kind and loving, so he cried a little more and tried to work the words to tell him… very, very slowly, how much he loved him, how it wasn’t his fault, how he still felt so frustrated by his slow recovery… He wanted so much to tell his Xan because he knew with his whole being, that this man.. his Xan... would wait while he told him. He wriggled a bit then rolled to face the beloved features and began, slurred and slow and despite his tears. Xander still held his partner close and stroked the arm. The Consort waited patiently as the words came.

“I…m…bahhh! [sob… hic…] I’m…..um… sssssooo [hic…. Xander stroked the beautiful face and encouraged him with an expectant smile] …. L…hmm…[rolls eyes in frustration and a tear drops] Hmmm… Ahhh pet!! [hic, stares directly into Xan’s good eye *willing* the words to come]… Love you soooo much ‘n....[game face emerges] bloody chair!... I’m… shamed…still useless …. Bloody chair…. [game face gone again] I…too slow!.... no good…. Love you sooo much…. Should… jus… stake…” He trailed off having made the longest speech since the accident and tears started anew. The wonderful, worthy, convalescing Master of Aurelius sobbed into his pillow.

“No…. honey! No! Oh god I should have known the chair was… Oh sweetheart, please, please look at me.” Teary, desperate blue eyes finally lifted from their hiding place. He cupped the chiseled features and kissed his Master Vampire firmly on the lips, forcing entry and sending adoration through the link. This time it was reciprocated, then was replaced by what could only be described as fear and self loathing. Spike pulled away and buried his face again.

As Xander collected his thoughts, he stroked over the still healing head, over the shoulder and down the pale torso a few times… on the third pass his hand ventured further down and he realized something shocking. For a whole plethora of reasons, they had not been able to make love since before that fateful night. Spike’s back was still fragile and Xander figured go slow to be the best option. He rolled Spike onto his back, kissed the cool lips then the chin then the throat… and worked his way down the now brace free torso… nipping each nipple then sucking it… attending both with such love that he heard their owner whimper a little. He stopped and lifted his head (and the covers with him) catching Spike’s attempted words… “Xaaa… Pllll… Ohh…Gnuuuu…FFFPleeeee…. Xaaaa…” 

He licked down to his lover’s navel, swirled his tongue and was rewarded with a subtle lean into the pressure. His greatest joy however was when he scooted down further, pushed legs apart a little and dived to collect two fuzzy sacs in his mouth to the swirl of a tongue and hard suction.

The word “Yesss!” was heard clearly. By the time he had worked the semi interested member to a frenzy with enthusiastic ministrations, his patient had found the words he needed, few but effective! And when Xander breached his tight ring of muscles with a well lubed finger and brought him to the edge. Xander swallowed against the hard flesh in his mouth, Spike screamed his full name then “F#$% Yeah!” to announce his first completion in ten weeks. Xander drank the evidence of their partnership and rejoiced as Spike pulled him up and *clearly* said “Thank you… Love you.”

Xander didn’t bother to finish, it was enough to hold his sated and mending lover in his arms and enjoy the thought that things might just be OK in the end.

……………………………………………………..

Part 16

Xander woke late on the next day wrapped around his lovely Master… and for the first time in a long time, something felt right in the world. He stared at the ornate ceiling… and contemplated their life now… so far from what it was three months ago… let alone a year or two or ten… And gee he was starting to feel old! But the person next to him spoke and his world shifted again, “Penny… ffffyyyr… thoughts… luv”

The phrase was so much that of his lover of old that Xander could do little more than reply, “Oh god Spike…!!!!” then peppered his lover with kisses. 

When “Ohhh Pet…” emerged in reply, he all but crushed the vampire in a tight hug! The act was accompanied by such adoration and joy that Spike was hit by a wave of love and hope through the link, and his demon was the one utterly overwhelmed. In full game face, he shed crimson tears of thanks and joy as his consort’s neck was willingly offered, drank deeply then lay back as his lover pleasured him again with his warm mouth.

By the fifth day after the spa incident, Xander felt more like first time lover, than a thirty something recovering crash victim with business responsibilities. The waves of love consistently flowed through the link were so strong as to be quite overwhelming at times… It seemed that a floodgate had been opened for the vampire. Xander had never heard of a being ‘F#@$ed to health” before but it seemed that the act of lovemaking in any guise (or, Xander would admit later, blushing profusely, position!) opened the link so wide that his own strength and life-force was able to flow freely to his partner. Feeding during [blush] or after was all an added bonus.

Spike’s words were returning at pace, and though the speech was still slow, simple and rather toneless for now, his thoughts were finally being given voice. And the daily improvement easily noted.

The pattern was the same now. If Spike had no words Xander waited. If he tried for a time and failed, Xander kissed him and then waited a little more. Finally if the head shake meant Spike could not express his thoughts… Xander would simply kiss him and say “Tell me tomorrow sweetheart, I’ll be here.” At which point Spike would relax a little, and more often than not bury himself into his partner’s side and enjoy the warmth and reassurance for a moment, then return to whatever it was they were doing.

Stephano sent his best physical trainer and martial arts coach to assist Spike’s physical recovery and Xander happily joined in, noting the near perfect state of Spike’s physique and the renewed confidence in his carriage as the days progressed. Xander initially kept up (though his sparring technique left ‘something to be desired’ according to the personal trainer) and was pleased to find his own physical condition returning. 

In between sparring, Spike worked out in the gym, strengthening the back that had been so badly damaged and the legs that had to find muscle again post accident lack of use. Xander had new business interests, so was occasionally pulled away (Jim was flying over at the end of May to interview for staff and meet with Alex *and* Anton. And there was talk of Andy for a holiday mid August.

As Spike’s faculties returned, so did his speed and accuracy. Muscle memory was one thing but fight smarts and strategizing on the fly were things that the old Spike excelled in. Xander rejoiced as he observed his partner become stronger and faster until one spectacular day, as he wandered down to the training room, he was privy to two full strength vampires sparring. Master trainer and Master of Europe now sparred so fast that the human struggled to even see the action. The game faces were to the fore and combinations from any, all or none, of the known martial arts. The only limit seemed to be that there were no wooden objects in sight.

The fight finished as swiftly as it started. Spike flipping gracefully over his combatant and taking him from behind and baring his opponent’s neck and lightly touching his fangs down without breaking the skin. 

The fangs retracted swiftly and the two broke apart. Spike bowing deeply to his trainer. “Thank you, Sensei Richard.” The trainer acknowledged his student then quickly fell to the role of humble subject of the now near recovered High Master, bowing deeply.

“Master William, if I may be so bold… I am happy to offer my humble services as occasional sparring partner now that you are well. Master Anton has me visit twice a week when he is here in the house.”

Spike’s answer, like most to date, was succinct and considered, “I would be pleased. Dates will be set. I am sure my Sire would be most pleased to know of your kind offer.” 

Xander collected his tired friend and retreated upstairs to shower and sleep.

In the weeks leading up to the momentous spa incident Spike had been returning cognitively, and now that verbal words and physical abilities were returning, one major hurdle remained. 

Spike had privately tried to read and write in the weeks after he was finally lucid. It was something he had done so easily for close on one and a half centuries (give or take a year or two with chalk and crayons!) that its loss was as acute as the loss of a limb. The rhythm and pentameter of his own poetry may have been off, and the rhyming average… but he had been a scholar and writer for the whole of his life (and unlife truth be known). To suddenly be made illiterate was sheer torture. 

The frustrating part was that, even in the early days of speech, he could still write letters beautifully. Some odd muscle memory apparently allowing his hand to produce the hard won copy book perfection of his school days…. But now… *now* the meaning of the letters were missing, he didn’t seem to know how to start to pen his own name, let alone describe anything, and when presented with a body of text, it all seemed as indecipherable as the Rosetta Stone.

He kept it to himself until he had command of his voice again… the pain of the secret inability as crippling as the lack of speech itself. But two weeks after the spa, Xander felt it. He was showing Spike some of the plans he had for the new arm of Jim’s construction company and threw down a contract, speaking enthusiastically and pointing to various features. Xander saw the look of dismay… then the link was filled with unmistakable anguish and shame. Comprehending the source of the hurt, Xander was shocked that he had not realized.

“Oh god… I never realized…. Reading and… Oh Spike, honey…!” 

That day he sat with Spike they wrote his name together, Xander’s hand gently over Spike’s as they traced over large letters then small ones. They finger painted his name, then they typed it, and made it in obnoxious cookie dough and baked it together. "SPIKE AKA WILLIAM"…. and "WILL LUVS ALEX"… and "SPIKE LUVS XAN" until it really didn’t matter… But when Spike managed to spell "spike slow spike sad" of his own volition in shaky letters on a chalk board three days later, it was the Consort who cried a little. 

Eventually however the damaged vampire’s comprehension did improve. If Xander was not available due to business, it was recorded readings that took his place. Talking books beginning with simple children’s novels (readings complete with ‘Tinkerbell’ to indicate a page change) became celebrity read ‘novels of note’. In the end, it was Spike who slowly read aloud to his partner as they tucked up for the night. Over the weeks Xander noted the improvement and the pleasure Spike felt performing that simple act. And it became a part of their cherished nightly ritual for all time.

After he started reading aloud, Spike began writing again, handwritten words at first, then handwritten and typed sentences. And finally, on one glorious day, close to four months after the accident, he pulled Xander proudly into the study to show his patient partner the note to the list he had written (along with an email to Anton with business instructions and the first two paragraphs of a new story).

“From Non Person to the List.

Apologies to my loyal readers. It has been some time since an update on any of my stories.

I was injured in a car accident, badly, and writing proved impossible for a time. 

With the help of the medical team, family and wonderful partner I am now on the mend so I will attempt to update stories again soon. Thank you for your patience.

NP”

………

As comprehension and reading returned, Spike also took back his business interests. 

Anton had been careful to stay informed in his absence. There had been little need to shift money around, but the Immortal kept up with the US market for his own purposes, and checked in with William’s team regularly. They knew, through Anton, that William had been injured and was currently in Switzerland with the enigmatic uncle and William’s partner, recovering. Therefore, they were unsurprised when, just on four months after the accident, the young Mr Aurelius checked in with a video conference. 

One of the directors Spike regularly dealt with could not disguise his shock at seeing the young man. William had always been slim, but with the short fuzz that was his hair now, and sporting an oversized hand knitted cream sweater, he looked extremely young and vulnerable, truly a convalescent. None of those in the meeting missed the quiet presence of Xander to his right, nor failed to notice the healing scar above one ear when he turned to pick up a missing document. William Aurelius spoke a little slower than usual, but he was always careful in his dealings and listened more than spoke at most meetings, so the behavior was not deemed unusual. 

The end of the financial year was at hand and there were matters to attend to by the last day of April, so the meeting was very timely. Spike announced his new familial interests in Europe and intention to invest more heavily in that market. It was initially met with some concern, but ultimately the wisdom of the move was acknowledged and the meeting concluded with the Boston group again wondering at a man so young having such a shrewd global view of business – and a wonderful historical knowledge of world market trends.

Having his human contacts see him a little weaker was of little consequence, but Spike knew the clans would not stand for it, and they all knew, he had to call the court together soon.

……………………

Xander always wondered if Anton felt the improvement and the joy of the same through the Sire link. Regardless, when absent from Switzerland, he called on a Wednesday and Sunday evening without fail. In the beginning hearing his Sire’s voice and only having a word or two in reply was a source of frustration and sadness for Spike. Slowly however, Master William improved and the phonecalls clearly brought only joy and pride as Anton rejoiced in his Childe’s improvement.

Anton returned on the first of May. They were reconvening the court the following day and this meeting would not be easy. Buffy would arrive some ten days later.

The Watchers’ Council had called for a response to a proposal that could determine the relationship between clans and slayers for the significant future. 

It had largely come about as various watchers learned of the Steppes funding, and observed a slow but sure shift in vampire numbers (direct result of the ‘Benedict Ruling’ redefining clan territories). This had drawn concern, but that was not what worried the High Master, his Sire and Consort, now the Council was demand that Spike force his clans to opt for non human sources of blood, or “swift and deadly retribution would come into play across all the territories.”

Anton, Spike and Xander all knew that cessation of human blood consumption was impossible, though if the clans found some sort of small concession confrontation might be avoided. The debate within the walls of the court was going to be fierce, but they had agree then establish a united front before going before the new hardline members of the Watchers Council with their proposal. The feeding grounds and futures of a number of the clans were under enough pressure without having the equivalent of a Slayer rampage on their hands.

It was just after midnight on the third of May. The round table was again in place and with clan representatives arriving for the evening ‘drinks’ before the meeting Xander could not help but ponder a little at how much had changed since the previous December.

The previous clan meeting had been a necessarily subdued affair with the agenda being more of the announcement of the new territory strategy and training session for the software provided, than an open meeting. With the Master absent, only the necessary representatives had attended. This time however, it seemed that every delegation had brought their full contingent, as much to satisfy their own clans that the Master was indeed recovered, as to address the momentous issue at hand.

As the clan representatives arrived for the pre meeting social gathering, Anton felt confident to stand back. The response to the Master and Consort was so different to the first gathering as to be laughable. Without fail, the Master’s Aurelian ring was kissed before a deep bow was bestowed the Consort, though some clans chose kneel and kiss both Master and Consort’s feet before deigning to stand. This act, when performed by the Steppes vampire leader, greatly moved Spike.

The High Master William bent down and lifted the chin of the handsomely rugged vampire who had willingly prostrated at the Master’s feet, “Please, Master Illi, I deeply appreciate your tribute, but my Consort and I [no one in the room missed the reference to the Master’s acknowledgement of his Consort as his virtual.. equal] are impressed by what you have achieved for your clan, and the human and demon communities in your care, in the last four months. Winter is such a trying time. I trust the planting for the new season is going well?”

The vampire knelt up warily, was seen to take an unneeded breath to compose himself, then answered, “Indeed Master. We have put in place a strategy for replanting and funded the purchase of healthy breeding stock from a reputable breeder in Rumania and another in Uzbekistan. Master with your help, we have also been able to establish regular lines of supply for our humans where other basic food needs are concerned. Your most generous sponsorship is appreciated by us all,” the vampire again bent to kiss his master and the consort’s feet then added quietly, “It saved us…. thank you.”

Spike spoke slowly and carefully, concerned that his occasional slur of words might belie his still recovering status. “You have done well, and it would be my wish…. that you stand proud amongst your fellow clan leaders. We all face challenges and we respect your efforts.”

Illi offered his neck and surrounding crowd looked on as the High Master dipped, punctured it slightly to the side of Illi’s original mark, then without drawing more than a few drops of the precious fluid, stated quietly, “This is mine to take, but I would that you keep it for your clan. We need you strong.” 

The rest of the room gasped. Not only was their High Master powerful and benevolent… but by implication was calling them all to be strong. Illi was visibly fighting back tears as he stood, nodded then returned to others in their group. 

Xander leaned forward and whispered, “That was impressive.”

Spike replied in equally low tones, “Oh pet… Lad’s been starving for years… could taste it… poor bugger.”

“It’s a good thing you’ve done…”

“You heard the lad… one of our Aces in the hole with the Council don’t you reckon?” 

They could only hope.

…………

The outraged response of the European clans to the Watchers’ ultimatum was to be expected, but all in the room knew the reality of multiple slayers, and too many had been lost to zealous young chosen sisters of late. The arguments finally subsided and the Master of Aurelius chose his words carefully as the din abated. 

“I understand your anger. And acknowledge the anger of all our demon brothers and sisters who are equally affected by this current threatened slaughter. But I propose that we meet these misguided few with a rational and irrefutable argument regards our rights as vampires – the document is before you… page three behind the agenda – and I propose that we have my Consort perform the first round of negotiations with the new council.”

Xander managed to suppress his look of surprise which was as much to do with the *lack* of protest than the proposal itself.

“We will of course have the Council leader, and his party, meet us here or at worst on neutral ground.”

The clans all agreed.

The next morning the Consort, Alexander, was to call Giles.

>>>>>>>>

Xander lay replete, copious bodily fluids had been exchanged in the most intimate of ways after the now habitual bedtime reading. Resonant low tones, quiet touching and the escalation of both, as paragraph after paragraph of some epic battle was read… always stories of loss… and of struggle …..and of undying love… and the final triumph. There was no question of the heroes’ final victory or their ultimate reward… it was always each other. He began to wonder if any of the heroes of antiquity were straight in the modern sense… it seemed unlikely… but then, didn’t seem to carry the same stigma… interesting.

Xander’s attention shifted and he stared at the ceiling. He wondered what it would look like with two eyes instead of one… he really could not imagine any more… just as he had no idea how life would be without his beautiful partner… his now almost healed partner… the one who had just read himself to sleep… the one he had all but lost. A sobering thought.

He was to represent all the vampire clans of Europe the following day. The clans of the high master to whom he was consort… so his clans… He would not let them down. Despite the physical pleasure… it was an uneasy sleep.

They both woke sometime mid morning, worked out, showered then ate. The call was made around twelve.

In Rupert Giles’ mind, Xander was the man he had met before the human and his 'friend’ Spike had embarked on the rather fateful mission to Italy. Giles, like the council, had heard rumors of the ‘deadly Consort of the new High Master of Europe’, and though the elder Watcher had not doubted that Xander could handle himself, he did listen to the reports with more than a small measure of skepticism. What still puzzled him was the Immortal’s role and Xander’s relationship with him. According to Buffy (who was decidedly and frustratingly tight lipped about everything to do with her partner) they were …close.

After all but shafting him at the AGM, the Watchers’ Council had given the aging Giles, (now not even council member), the task of talking to the High Master specifically because of their previous working relationship. In truth, however, Giles would admit his track record with Spike left much to be desired. Bathtubs, attempts on his life, and fateful missions to Italy were hardly the basis for a warm friendship, and Spike seemed to have an uncanny sense of the old watcher’s ‘inner Ripper’. He was rather relieved (though a little surprised) therefore, to learn that it would be Xander who would negotiate on behalf of the clans.

The conversation began amicably, but it was soon apparent that he was dealing with someone he perhaps had never really met… The Consort Alexander, the tough businessman and the quick thinking, capable leader, was on the other end of the call. It was barely three sentences into the conversation, before Giles began to feel decidedly uncomfortable, as he suddenly realized just how out of their league the new Council might actually be. 

The new High Master was old, but lived in the day, had a soul and was a survivor. His consort was his equal, Giles knew it and the voice on the other end of the conversation confirmed it. And as he learned that Immortal was their adoptive Sire, he wondered at his own conflict of interest.

The call was on conference phone (Something both Spike and Xander expected). Giles’ initial address gave it away.

“Lovely to speak to you … Consort Alexander.”

“And you too… Mr Giles. I trust you are well.” The older watcher noted the formal tone and knew that Xander was aware of his public conversation.

“Indeed.” 

Xander could almost feel Giles polishing his glasses, so pressed the point. “We believe you have a proposal to put to the European Clans. Happily the clans have agreed to trust me to address the matter with you. The Master is almost fully recovered from our car accident but sadly is indisposed today.” Spike’s hand snaked down to cup his Consort’s crotch to emphasize his most favorite therapeutic regime, but Xander simply slapped the hand and gave a reproachful stare before continuing.

“The Court received your rather unexpected ultimatum. We did gather as many of the decision makers as possible, but quite frankly, you gave us precious little time and few reasons for your demands… I wonder if you might just enlighten us as to the urgency, as it may be helpful to pass on that information.”

“Ahhhh, we (the Council) were rather hoping Sp… Master William would be able to ummm…. enforce an immediate embargo as it were, since he *is* the Master of Europe. The council is seeking a guarantee of the total cessation of human killings by the clans… or they will all be faced with renewed Slayer activity and seizing of clan property.” Giles was doing something he was not accustomed to … he was sweating… The demands were preposterous, impossible and designed he now knew, to provoke only one thing… open season on vampires across Europe… with other regions to follow no doubt. 

He had read the manifesto. There were demon clauses as well. He knew the council’s agenda. Killing anything 'unhuman' was not reasonable on any level… His time with the council was to end completely at the end of the month… but he had hoped his intervention at this point might draw results….

“And the Council would do what in return Mr Giles? Because at this point the ‘cessation’ seems pretty one sided, if this document is all we are to go by…” Xander looked across at his partner then to the Immortal. Spike was in game face for a moment, then returned to his human guise but still snarled. The Immortal simply looked… tired. 

When there was no answer, Xander adopted his most guileless tone. “I wonder if you might enlighten us please Giles… Just how many of the population of millions of humans in these areas will be becoming vegetarian? Or am I being specie-ist and … confused…. Surely as the vampires (a minority group on anyone’s scale!) are being restricted to lesser creatures or substitute products, your humans will give up their main source of sustenance also…. Can you guarantee us that *dead animals* are off the menu….to coincide with the clans’ change of diet?”

There was no answer from the other end. 

“And you know the really weird part of all this? It seems to be that Vampires are kind of like the shark population in your world. Sharks eat what, twenty folks a year globally… mostly Australian surfers, so no loss there really… and in return us humans kill close on two million for consumption… Is that what this is about? Is the watchers’ council wanting a trade in vampire dust for some reason…? Or is the new order simply jealous that we look after our humans better than you can.” 

“What? Well I’m sure that… No!!! We couldn’t possibly…No! How??!”

“Oh Giles, I seem to remember a fairly interesting end to a personal holiday that, for the High Master and I, was directly related to a call from your establishment. The rescue and protection of slayers and watchers… But I guess that doesn’t count now does it… “

“Xander come on! This is hardly personal…! This is about the survival of innocent *humans* across Europe….”

Spike squeezed his partners’ hand as Xander became suddenly very, *very* angry. The vampires from the Steppes had had to beg for help for the humans in their care, as well as their own kind. And, Xander had come to realize, it was not an unusual, nor infrequent act by the vampire communities! The clans had a vested interest in keeping their regions ‘healthy and well stocked’, just as many clans chose to cull from the criminal and lowlife members of their homo sapien populations.

Xander accepted a quiet kiss on his hand before answering rather coolly, “Please ask the Council to do their homework more thoroughly, Mr Giles. Without direct intervention of this court, at the request of the clans involved, several hundred thousand *humans* would be dead in the Steppes this year, and it is estimated that a further two million would have followed across the broader northern region next winter had the High Master not intervened… I wonder how much the council contributes to such ventures…”

“Come now Xander! You can’t tell me that…”

“The only apology I will make is for cutting you off. Let your board of directors, or whoever it is that is sitting around that oak table listening to this, consider the outcomes (And by the way… that’s no doubt the table which *I fixed* last time I was there, while we waited for your wiccans to return my partner from the *rabbit* form some of your more bold charges so carelessly invoked, back to vampire!). You are not arguing with an enemy, Giles, but your little band of ‘merry men’ are threatening your money pit! 

“Do your colleagues… and yes gentlemen and women… I *do* know you are listening…. Do any of you have the foggiest idea who funds their your little venture at command-central of Watcher World? I suspect the person who penned this manifesto does… it is the reason for it no doubt…. but FYI ladies and gentlemen, the original was done benevolently and with good intent… by the new High Master of Europe… an ensouled vampire and one to whom you owe the world… *literally* and several times over!... And oh, by the way, I think if you check the contract (and oh yes there *is* one!), you will find that there is a 'balance and fair play' clause in there. There will be no annexing of the Aurelian funds. Your bluff has been called.

“Not all of our number choose to kill, ladies and gents. But we assume the council has failed to note that …. Or missed the memos for the last century or ten?!”

Giles remained silent, his colleagues were similarly flabbergasted… that is all but four… the ‘new inner circle’, the boys who had so gleefully ousted ‘Mr Giles’ from the place of First Watcher and Protector of the Council.

Giles suppressed a slight smile as Xander continued “If I might be so bold, I would recommend ascertaining which one of your number has retained their Initiative Member Card this year, if I were you, their judgment may be somewhat …. askew…. Perhaps at this point, Giles… Committee… you might like to take a moment, there is no doubt more than one… Oh but, of course not doubt more time is required, in which case The Master must insist that you call a pause in all hostilities while you perform your deliberations. 

“We will, as usual, respect *our* side of *that* bargain. Shall I ring back in say … Thirty minutes? Feel free to forward through any documents in the meantime. I do hope your secretaries don’t mind!” Not waiting for the answer Xander rang off.

Giles slumped in his seat. The conversation had not been of his choosing and he knew that, in fact, all Xander had said was true but would be of little consequence if the current chairman, James, was to have his way. He knew from recent and bitter experience, that the new Watchers’ council had some way to go before they would yield ground. His own experience and common sense screamed that the "...no killing humans..." was a ridiculous expectation.

Four members of the committee were furious with the lack of outcome, and the instant the phonecall finished began berating their intrepid, ageing representative for his incapacity to illicit a result. Giles was openly accused of consorting with the enemy, inappropriate sympathies, and a variety of other accusations that had apparently been considered advantages when it was initially suggested he be the one to do the call. Six of the ten other council members, however, sat silent and visibly shocked. 

New to their roles as Watchers and their membership on the committee, the phonecall had been somewhat of a revelation. None now felt confident of the ousting of Rupert Giles, that the so very vocal and ambitious (and now Chairman) James Moxley had been so adamant, was necessary. In light of the simple facts, history and even innuendo presented by the Consort, there were many valid reasons to doubt Moxley’s push for vampire suppression. And the idea that they were funded by the very court they were threatening? This was new and… it all simply didn’t add up.

The meeting was noisy and angry and… silly…. And Giles was tired. He excused himself and went to his bedroom. He rested for a half hour before using a private dialup to contact Willow via Email, smiling wearily and thinking "Even an old dog…." as he did so. 

Fifteen minutes later, a soft knock on the door announced several visitors.

“Mr Giles?” Andrew stood at the door. 

“My God man, you were supposed to be assigned to … Istanbul last time I…?

“I know, I know!.... And then there was that thing with the mummy research… and not in the cute Brendan Fraser kind of… Oh and of course after that… and with the nasty rash… …But… Let us talk of happier times….”

Giles could not help himself, his glasses came off, and the older man simply laughed. “Oh Andrew, my dear fellow… I never thought I would quote the intrepid Spike, but indeed, you are the breath of fresh air…. and I, it seems, still *do* breathe.”

Andrew accepted the awkward and impromptu hug, then pushed into the room dragging a dozen other watchers with him, “Why thank you, Mr Giles… Now I must request that you inform my *colleagues* here of the history of a certain Vampyre, as it seems that they have yet to catch up with the Master Spike or even *our* illustrious *world savingggg…age* at the *Hellmouth* etcetera.” Andrew looked expectedly at the aging gent.

Giles scanned the group. Six of them were committee members, but there were at least eight younger watchers that he had only ever seen in class. Giles held the bridge of his nose as he ushered the crowd into his rooms. “Indeed… Andrew… how could I have been *so* remiss… Anyone for tea before we make a start?” 

Multiple nervous hands went up…

Giles brought in the refreshments on a large silver tray and began to inform the group of the more recent history of the High Master of Europe, and his Consort.

The ensuing discussion was brutally honest, off the record and revelatory for newcomers to any in the audience new to Watcher status. If nothing else, all gained new respect for the aging patriarch of their order. 

Four hours later Giles lay in his bed, exhausted. It seemed he had dismissed his class days ago, had it only been an hour? He was too tired… It now seemed that Ripper had been too tired for years… and … … Andrew… the voice of reason?... How could he have sunk so low?…It had to be a portent for something!? Giles had previously considered his midlife crisis to have passed years ago (unless he was to live to 100+), but the latest matters … Despite the hour he dialed Willow again.

……………….

Off the phone, Xander felt like a general at war… Spike felt it acutely also, and Anton received the wash. The clans had never been threatened like this before… The slayer population was now in the thousands, yet the Watcher Council did not seem to realize. The vampire clans had a duty of care… to their humans!

Xander had been off the phone barely fifteen minutes before the High Master William addressed the court. They somehow knew there would be no return call from the council that evening.

“Brothers and Sisters. We need to lock down… two weeks… The Steppes, Georgia, Norway, Finland, Lithuania, we appreciate that you are all in crisis and will endeavor to open lines of supply… If effective we will supply other clans as needs arise…. All of you must do what you need to survive. The court will support you wherever you are, and will welcome you in our region should you need to seek refuge…. There is no need for fear. If you must move, the clans will protect you. If you stay, you will be assisted… Sadly it seems, our court cannot guarantee the same for the human members of your communities, but we will do our best to assist… quietly of course.”

Xander had never been prouder. More worrying however, the idiocy of the Council’s ‘all demons are evil’ mantra that had been put into sharp relief by a single phonecall.

As the clans left for the evening, to reconvene after sunset on the third of May, both Master and Consort fell into their Sire’s arms. 

“My wonderful boys… how well you have done… how very, very well..”

Xander focused on Spike then Anton with his single dark eye, “I don’t feel like I have done well Master… and Sire… It was like… they weren’t really listening.”

“Giles was, pet… But the people who matter are deaf… Bastards set ‘im up is what…”

Anton pulled the two men to him, opening his shirt and scraping his chest in the process, invited them to drink. “The Council is committed to the elimination of our kind and sadly… and like zealots of any ilk… they struggle with the concept of both balance and ‘the other’…”

At that moment and simultaneously, an SMS gave Xander notification of the formal Council’s intent came through. There was indeed a need to contact the other Watchers quickly…

Buffy shortened her shopping trip and despite the prevalence of vampires in the building, joined the ‘war council’ the following day.

Part 18

Buffy was in the building, and this time Xander felt the prickle well before her physical presence. 

He and Spike were dressed in their full leather outfits ready to receive the clans as they were on their first night. Xander’s hair was now slightly longer than Spike’s but both had used product to force it back in identical fashion. 

They descended the steps together, much as they had on the first night before Spike was named High Master. What Buffy saw however, was a totally confident, very serious, ruling couple moving smoothly and elegantly as one. Buffy was reminded of scenes from an old cult movie, the Matrix, and it was the Slayer’s turn to gasp. They were commanding, powerful, and beautiful. 

When Anton swept forward to greet them, she was almost breathless. The elegance and grace of the three together was remarkable and she pinched herself again. Xander in particular caused her to stare. It really *was* her old friend from high school, but a man who now exuded a charisma and power that demanded her attention as he entered the room.

They had drawn the clans together again… The topic was difficult, and the mood somber. There was the customary meet and greet prior to the meeting, with various drinks (blood and wine consumed in equal quantities).

Discussion ceased and the room went silent as a very old looking Giles arrived with Willow on his arm. The ruling couple moved toward the door of the meeting room to greet them, the crowd parting respectfully as they passed through, and the two interlopers drew breath. Speaking on the phone Giles knew things had changed since their Italy days but had no idea of the transformation of both. It was indeed the High Master of Europe, William Aurelius who held out his hand as a greeting. And to the amazement of all present the Watcher Giles dutifully kissed the Aurelian ring rather than shaking the hand as was human custom. He then gave a small respectful bow to the Consort. It gave some indication of his alliegance.

Willow followed his lead, then gasped as Xander reached out to take her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring, yet formal response to the welcome. She knew Spike and Xander had mated, but did not expect the magical energy that now flowed from her longtime friend… Xander had always been just… Xander. His confidence and carriage was one thing, but now he felt like Spike to touch… through and through, the fully mated Consort of the High Master, Willow’s eyes went wide, Xander just smiled.

The meeting began almost immediately. It was Anton as always who took the floor as chairperson but then Spike who addressed the court.

“We thank the esteemed members from our northern clans for coming. Particularly as we have invited three sympathetic ‘others’ here tonight. Buffy as you know is one of the oldest slayers on record. Few of you have met her before, but as you no doubt realize she has been partner to our Sire Anton for twelve or so years.” Despite his fatigue Giles’ eyebrows went up at that statement… and resolved to ask later - the ‘our’ and the ‘Sire’ were something he had no inkling of. 

Spike continued, “The wiccan to my left is Willow Rosenberg, lifetime friend of my Consort Alexander, and arguably the most powerful witch on the planet. And finally, from the Watcher’s Council, Mr Rupert Giles… whom I will personally vouch for.” At that Giles felt quite unexpectedly emotional. The High Master of Europe had no reason to do such a thing, Xander or Anton perhaps but hardly Spike whom Giles himself had always been wary of and even conspired to kill. The difference the statement made in that forum, Giles knew to be a double edged sword of sorts. It guaranteed his safety well beyond the meeting and throughout Europe, but brought with it the responsibility of being the watcher trusted to assist in sorting this dilemma with the council.

“I believe that our northern cousins need to have the floor for a time. Theirs is a situation we are addressing but we need to know your status. You will find much of the information in the minutes but if you would care to speak to it and update us that would be appreciated.”

Giles was stunned, Buffy rather bored (as she didn’t speak the tongue in which the addresses were mostly made) and Willow was utterly intrigued. The vampire court was being run like the EU, or the UN even. The concern for the clans and their human counterparts in areas where weather had crops failing and humans dying, the regional issues regards the shift of feeding grounds, and the very real participation of many of the clans in day to day society, all discussed with seriousness and respect.

Giles had never had a black and white view of vampires, and the conversation with Xander days earlier had confirmed it. But this was *nothing* like he’d expected and was utterly thrown. The idea that the European court was (and apparently in some clan regions, had been for some time) treating humans like game: preserving environments; guaranteeing food supplies; monitoring populations; improving conditions; and restricting or shifting vampire hunting grounds accordingly, was positively abhorrent on one level, but also far more responsible and in a sense ethical, than much human activity.

The council on the other hand had no agenda, money, or strategies in place to assist human populations. The imperative to kill off "the evil vampires that preyed on humans" (and any demons found along the way) the only one as far as the council was concerned at the current time. Giles was further flabbergasted as he learned that in many areas vampires had *already* had to resort to an exclusively animal, or sample-not-kill diet for their own and their food source’s benefit. Indeed for *years* in some regions.

He had no idea before the meeting, of just how substantial the monetary input directly from the clans to the regions were (it was hardly a privy point for the council to know!), though of course knew of the slayer training facility funding and the new council’s grant directly from the High Master’s pocket. He now found the human recipients (like for the council itself), would struggle, or not even exist, without the support of vampire philanthropy and/or investment.

Giles had already been reasonably willing to be the voice of reason for the Council, but really had been compelled to keep the full extent of his objection to the current ‘ruling group’ of watchers very quiet in their meetings. He was on the outer, as the new council voted by a one person majority to ‘go old school’ - including the testing of slayers by their watchers in the traditional fashion. He had nearly lost Buffy in that process and never forgot the outcome of that exercise… not least of which was the loss of trust that took years to fully rebuild. The idea that thousands of the Slayers would be put at risk so needlessly in that way was his real breaking point with the new council. The extremist ultimatum to the clans, being ousted and finally the Consort Xander’s phone call merely affirmed his decision. 

These *boys* who were members of the council had initially been hand picked by Giles though eventually a management team took over. What was unforeseen was the bigotry, the hunger for power, and the burning ambition of some in the new group and now it was apparent….also the corrupt nature of some of the ‘management team’. 

The fast rising, new chairman, Mr Moxley had quickly established himself as one of the recruiters. As soon as he and his boys were ensconced in the council there was a successful vote to evict the witches from their ranks. Deeming them untrustworthy, and dabbling in light and dark, and therefore of no interest to the Slayer/Watcher establishment. 

Hearing what was likely to occur and fearful that they might not just be ‘evicted’, Willow had taken Dawn and the two other young witches with her on a weekend break, just prior to the decision. The wards around the coven protected them and hid their location, something that seemed increasingly important as Moxley’s fanaticism began to imply that the wiccans were no longer to be considered human or of use to the Council. 

With the increasing hostility to magic, the four watchers with magical backgrounds (including the now deposed chairman Rupert Giles) had been tipped out after a vote, with the demand that they retire from their duties within the month… Giles knew then, as he had in Sunnydale, that his role was no longer with the council, but thanked his inner Ripper for giving him some perspective… His not so alter ego had kept he, and his charges, alive on more than one occasion in the past. Hopefully now, sitting in a room of the most powerful vampires in Europe, his ability to strategize and compromise with purpose would save hundreds of thousands of demons and humans from a most terrible mistake.

It was one of the Masters of the German clans who spoke, “So what *exactly* do you think we are to do *watcher*?” 

Giles did what he always did. He took off his glasses and polished them furiously whilst saying, “I am sorry, at this point I am merely a messenger and…. frankly don’t have the foggiest idea.” 

The other speaker, already at his wits end over the threat to his own clan, snarled and began move toward Giles in full game face. But the High Master was at full strength and cleared both tables to first subdue the other clan Master, pinning him to the floor and then biting just above his original Sire’s mark until the other yielded. He then fed a mouthful of his own blood to the recalcitrant member of his court. They both stood and returned to their places as if nothing had happened.

Giles, Willow and Buffy were all shocked, as much by Xander’s *lack* of reaction, as the apparent savagery of the act. But as the German Master regained his seat, he was noticeably glassy eyed, high on his Master’s blood and visibly moved. He was calm and contained for the remainder of the meeting. 

The ensuing part of the conversation all but ignored the three non-vampires. If the council decided to enforce their new rules, the clans had three months exactly to comply. It was brutally obvious, the Court had no option but to withdraw in some regions, consolidate their power and then fight back. 

They came up with several options… the first and the least popular, to oppose the slayers on their own terms… in an all out war. The second was a proposal to negotiate with other regions of the world, to gather support and/or the rights to relocate, though given the time frame this would be problematic. The final idea seemed the most practical … and settled upon… there would be a clandestine gathering of all sympathetic watchers and their slayers who would be prepared and supported in a coup d'état at the Council meeting three months hence. If it was felt necessary, it would be preceded by the cessation of all funding of the Council by order of the High Master. 

Once the political option had been decided upon, the discussion was swift and to the point. Anton, Spike and Xander would continue to ‘take memos' from the council, while also having high level discussions worldwide with other High Masters (who’s courts would also likely be threatened if the Council succeeded in Europe). Anton would also liaise with a number of people of influence who might aid their cause.

Buffy stood at the end of the dialogue, “I am not going to apologize for my status as Slayer… I have had a long time relationship with the Aurelian line,” Several of the Masters growled their displeasure (and indicated their historical knowledge in the process), “But we’re good, I think… and *we* are in crisis! The Slayers are all being trained by a council who is sticking to the old rules… ” 

“There are fledges and minions that are bad news, just as there are humans who cause problems. But *my real* watcher taught me to value grey rather than black and white” Buffy smiled as an exhausted looking Giles who smiled affectionately at his former charge, “I wish to respectfully ask the court and Master William to consider Mr Giles and myself to be a part of the retraining team, along with who ever else the Master wishes to name from the court, of course.”

She looked around the room and saw a few puzzled faces, and many falling into game face, “That man..” she pointed at Giles, “Gave up everything for his commitment to fair play… and if we have a way to do this, it’s by teaching these new Slayers *quickly* what Giles and I know… You and I know that’s about the grey, not the black and white… and that we need to use our combined resources…” Buffy looked lovingly at her Anton, Spike and Xander, “to benefit many who cannot do it for themselves…”

The argument was a little muddled and emotional, but those in the room appreciated the sentiment. As several of the member groups fell into game face, it was Xander who took the floor, and in a way that most of his audience expected. His chair was flung back as he stood, demanding attention. Master William grabbed the impetuous hand, and he was pulled down. All waited while blood was shared swiftly and imperceptible words exchanged. Giles and Willow were rather taken aback.

Xander then addressed the room as his Master might, “We bring the Slayers and the Watchers to us… to train… Giles, can you rely on Andrew and his ‘crew’?”

“Indeed and sadly, I do think he is one of our best hopes.”

“Then he makes whatever excuse … they all do… to spend time with us. How many can you guarantee? Your sympathizers… And how do we find them? Can we fix on a meeting place?”

The Master took over as if informed of his Consort’s thoughts… it was not a misconception. “Indeed I think my Consort speaks for us all, we need a safe haven if suggestions of the ex watcher and partner of the Immortal are to be effected. Mistress Minna…” 

Minna was still struggling with her role as the new leader of the northern clans, but managed to keep her calm when addressed directly by the High Master.

“Master?”

“We have a need of a remote meeting facility. I seem to recall that your summer residence outside St Petersburg is just such a venue and accommodation will be adequate for the number attending… The Court will, of course guarantee to fund all reasonable expenses…”

Minna nodded then Spike turned his attention back to the Watcher and the Witch. He leveled his blue eyes on the witch and all but purred, “Can you put wards on?”

Willow simply answered, “Yes, and we can include the training rooms of the Northern clans if you wish them also to be protected by coven wards.”

Minna bowed to the high witch and other delegations murmured their appreciation of the offer.

Anton nodded and indicated to Spike without speaking that it was a good time for the ‘guests’ of the court to leave the meeting. Buffy noted the gesture and understood. 

The high Master stood indicating that some of their number were departing, the rest of the Court rose also, and the old Slayer, the aged Watcher and the red Witch, stood, nodded respectfully to the gathered court, then departed. Buffy flanked by Willow and Giles. 

The room relaxed a little, and further arguments were few. Now was more a time for round table discussion regards clan matters… As was High Master William’s way each clan leader was given an opportunity to discuss the ordinary issues and challenges and use the strengths of others in the court to advise… It was rather a relief after the war council. As to the latter, the plan was clear. Clans would do what they needed to do according to circumstance, but all would be kept up to date, via whatever means, as to the sympathies and status of their area… They would be supported as required and if all else failed, there would be safe havens clearly defined. 

The meeting concluded with a decision to reconvene the court in St Petersburg within the month.

Mistress Minna’s delegation were the last to leave the room. As she stood to depart, the silent figure of her Master loomed behind her and his hand stopped her progress. She interpreted the touch as there being some problem and fell to her knees, neck exposed in fealty as was custom. He took the offering, pulling once then laving the mark that would disappear within the day.

“My dear mistress, much has been laid at your feet to deal with. Our court deeply appreciates your efforts now and in the coming months… So in recognition and in private, I offer my gratitude.” With that Spike opened his wrist and offered to the stunned female vampire, her High Master’s blood.

She took two small drafts, licked once then released, finally lifting her pretty tear streaked face after pulling herself back under control. “I will not fail you Master William.” She then stood with the effortless grace that was intuitive to their race… and moved fluidly from the room.

The Consort stood, slid his hands around the leather clad waist and put his chin Spike's left shoulder. The two outfits squeaked a little with the friction as he squeezed his Master from behind. 

Xander all but purred, “That was a nice thing you did…” 

Xander had no real idea of the significance of a High Master freely giving blood to one of his court (apart from the Consort). Mistress Minna left utterly overwhelmed. Her own Sire had not fed her for nearly fifty years… and the High Master’s blood was *so* potent. Her loyalty had already been proven, but now it mirrored that of a Childe. Having lost her own Sire, she silently pledged her existence and publicly bared her neck to her High Master.

Spike had bitten her and offered his blood in return, and in that simple exchange, with that gesture, he confirmed her status and Minna would be strengthened for weeks, her loyalty unerring for decades beyond that. 

And unbeknown to Spike, the High Master William’s legend would grow as a direct result.

Anton smiled as he watched the rather dazed Mistress depart.

Spike turned to his Sire and noted the indulgent smirk on the Immortal’s face. “What?!! T’was the right thing… She’s a fine leader and has a hard road ahead… Anyway… bint’s too bloody skinny! Bit of Master’s blood never went astray to fill a lass out.” 

Anton laughed openly again… there was *so* much at stake, but somehow it was important to laugh.

Xander and Spike both paid their respects to their Sire, and all three tired figures moved toward their respective suites. Spike grabbing Anton’s wrist as they were about to part company, and simply kissing it… “Good evening, Sire.” Xander mirrored the action and the three retired for the evening.

The High Master and his Consort snuggled down and began to work off some tension and to "aid sleep", as Spike put it. As they exchanged tender strokes and kisses, and the Master finally filled the Consort, the mood was one of comfort not exultation. There was much to do for the most powerful vampire couple in Europe, but for now, intertwined, it was all about comfort.

Part 19

Sometime late morning the Consort rolled onto the Master, waking him with a series of kisses and some very deliberate friction. For a good amount of time Spike appeared to be asleep, (or strictly speaking … dead) but Xander had the secret weapon and tickled the High Master around the ribs then swallowed the already interested shaft to the back of his throat as his mate arched off the bed with the tickling. 

“Oh bloody hell!! Not fair…” But Spike kept arching, this time from pleasure and released into his consort’s mouth with a relieved yell, enjoyed being licked clean, then flipped them. He reciprocated for a time with his mouth before positioning cleft over Xander’s unsatisfied hardness and forcing it inside himself with a single push. He rode his consort for barely a minute before the brunette arched and released with yell. 

Spike collapsed onto his partner, and they both lay chest to chest for a time, Xander still inside him, soft and comfortable. But there was much to be done.

Giles, Willow and Buffy had risen early for breakfast followed by a morning ride, so it was Anton alone who greeted them in the study. Despite the interim ablutions of the ruling couple, he smelt their early morning activities and had even felt a small jolt through their link earlier, as ever the connection strengthened by the previous evening’s pre meeting sharing of blood. 

Xander’s day was spent focused on the construction projects currently underway in Brussels and Mains. They also had a tender that had been accepted for the New National Library in Prague. A prestigious project, it was one that required working with a brilliant though petulant and rather overly emotional architect. Xander was the ‘only one’ he would talk to. Xander acquiesced - each of their projects presented its own challenges. Managers, primary contractors and subcontractors were all part of it. The nice part for Xander was the very real support from the demon society. As the High Master’s Consort his network was extensive and influential, and the advice… generally, very, very good.

Jim and Sandy had been due to visit this month though thankfully had had to delay their sojourn for two months due to their daughter graduating. Jim was delighted with the European business venture and had already begun speaking of expanding that market to the far north and the Mediterranean. The delay was a welcome respite in one sense as Xander knew his absence from Switzerland might well be a given if he were to act as true Consort to Spike.

Spike and Anton had been working on their own ventures for the day. All had responsibilities that precluded a restful afternoon. As seven pm approached, they all looked up as Gregor knocked quietly on the door and entered the study.

“Master Anton, Masters William and Alexander, your guests are currently at drinks and enquired as to your intentions.”

Anton dry washed his face, pushed his chair back and took an unnecessary breath. “My dear Gregor, tell them we will attend presently.”

The dark vampire gave a polite bow and exited to deliver the message.

“You alright Sire?”

“Oh William, sometimes I do like a quiet evening alone without… forgive me. There is no intent to imply your company is onerous. Indeed I would be happy to forgo dinner and stay here to work through as it were. Or simply venture outside for a brandy and cigar then retire… Alas I fear we must play nice, as my darling would put it.”

“Not my forte Sire, though I’m pretty sure the Consort can hold his own.”

Xander blushed and the other two grinned.

The three finished up, exchanged a little blood then went upstairs to change from workday cloths ready to joined their guests some thirty minutes later.

Anton met them on the way down the stairs. They all wore designer jeans with assorted long sleeved knits to compliment their coloring. Spike with cream, Xander a dark burgundy and Anton with a sea green that was quite extraordinary and seemed to change color in different light. Xander had opted for a burgundy eye-patch and both he and the master had their matching ruby/diamond earrings in place. Anton wore his signatory enormous pearl hanging from a thick gold loop. 

Entering the room together the three were quite a picture, and again Giles and Willow were struck by the changes in their two old friends.

Giles noted the hand in hand status of Anton and Spike, his consort Xander simply touching gently. The old watcher was further intrigued. The background of the Immortal was far from clear and the Slayer had been surprisingly mute regards his origins. His relationship with Spike, the ruler of the Vampiric Clans of Europe, was clearly that of Sire, yet he was neither Aurelian nor vampiric… although perhaps the latter was worthy of question.

True to his nature and testimonial to his survival, Spike noted the watcher’s sustained glance at his hold on his Sire. He listened for the heart beat to accelerate and sniffed the air… The slight arousal was information to be filed for later, the questions he knew, would not wait the duration of the meal.

Anton as ever was the perfect host, glasses were filled, palates satisfied and the conversation easy. Xander spoke excitedly of the building projects their company was now engaged in and deferred often to Anton’s extensive network, though the Immortal inevitably gave the credit back, claiming all the work on tenders etc was Xander’s and their growing reputation was utterly his doing. Spike simply (and very publicly) held his partner’s hand and looked on with obvious pride.

They spoke amicably of Buffy and Willow’s shopping hopes and their ride around the property; of the intentions to restore another of Anton’s properties in Venice. 

Giles finally broached the question, “Spike I simply must ask… You referred to Anton as your Sire… also indicating him as Xander’s Sire.”

Spike shrugged, “Took us on didn’t ‘e.” Giles still looked puzzled.

“Look… Vampire royalty? Rules of succession an’ all that rot. The ol’ pouf got ‘imself dusted.” 

The about-to-be-retired watcher did not miss the look of pain on Spike’s face at this mention, despite the harsh words. 

“I am sorry Spike… and what you, what all of your did back then, was quite extraordinary.”

Spike all but whispered, “Doesn’t bring em back though does it” as his partner grabbed his hand and squeezed supportively.

“So me, the pauper prince needed a benefactor as it were according to Law… needed a vampiric sponsor since I’m all ‘soul having’ of late. Anton here happened to offer that… well an’ a bit more than. The upshot is that …” To Giles’ amazement Spike slid instantly into his natural accent, always the preference of his surrogate Sire, and continued in the gentler tones of the upper echelons of English society, “He has taken me, us on. He respects my past and has vested interests in our… Alexander and my future. And I would have you realize that our future is numerous human lifetimes, as both my Sire and I have exchanged blood with my darling mate, my consort, many times. Many, many times in the past months.”

Giles’ eyes went wide and Willow who was listening also, could not understand the implications, so simply asked, “So that means what? Um…. He’s not a vampire.”

Buffy added to the conversation, “Feels like one.”

“What? But he’s not, Buffy!… He’s all warm and breath having… and without the teeth and um … Xander??”

“Just a little bit ‘human plus’ oh wiccan friend ‘o mine… Master’s Consort … kind of comes with the territory… links me to Spike’s life force and he to mine. Side effects? cooler clothes, longevity and giving the Bufster here the wiggins when I come into the room.” Xander grinned and noted the mood lighten considerably.

The dinner ended pleasantly enough, though they had spent but a few minutes discussing the plans for St Petersburg. They did revise their plans a little however, deciding that Spike and Xander should travel to Russia for the first two weeks to do the initial work with Minna. A show of the court’s support would be vital to reassure the northern clans as slayers and watchers began to arrive. 

Back in their suite and despite a most satisfying post dinner shag, Spike lay wide awake and worried. If their plan failed thousands would die.

Part 20

The next few days were rather strange. Anton, Spike and Xander fell back easily into their usual patterns of rising late then working through until late evening on their various interests. 

The others were in half vacation mode, spending leisurely mornings riding and enjoying their beautiful venue. Willow and Buffy sometimes ventured into the town to revel in a market day or concert at the spectacular venue.

Anton arranged a private study for Giles to work in, along with a cell phone and an internet line – the latter Willow inevitably used. 

Giles worked tirelessly, researching carefully, then contacting the various sympathetic watchers and their charges. After the first few days he began to draw on Willow and Buffy to hold the conversations with slayers as the required ‘chit chat’ with the relatively young girls involved, was simply not his forte. 

By the end of the first week, there were eleven watchers and nineteen slayers heading for St Petersburg. By the end of day ten, there were close to forty five watcher/slayer individuals due to visit Mistress Minna’s summer estate… They had yet to establish the vampire numbers likely to attend.

Xander, Spike, Giles and Willow were picked up by helicopter and flown to Zurich for their late night flight to St Petersburg, this time on a commercial plane. It was a Monday evening, two weeks exactly after the Court gathering.

They were collected from the plane by one of Mistress Minna’s staff. The attractive dark driver, a vampire originally from Siberia, all but prostrated himself in the middle of a public airport as the High Master and his Consort walked up the exit ramp toward him. He had never felt such power. It rolled off them both as they strode confidently into the terminus. There was a darkly powerful witch and an old watcher behind them, but they were of little consequence in comparison to the ruling couple.

Spike was used to minions showing respect and was comfortable with the courtly actions of other Masters, so took the deep bowing, the lowered eyes and proffered neck in his stride. He simply lifted the vampire by grasping his upper arms, and in an act that would have been interpreted as a brotherly kiss to the neck to any observing, pierced the skin but did not draw more than a teaspoon of fluid, then laved the wound shut, and thanked the newly made Childe for the courtesy. 

Both master and consort worried a little as it appeared the driver might collapse with the emotion of the moment since he swayed seemingly overcome by the supreme ruler showing him such respect. Xander moved quickly, held the driver and kissed Spike’s puncture marks, then waited as the young vampire regained his senses.

After that, the rather overwhelmed fledge stuttered his greetings and thanks, and as he led them toward an ancient black Mercedes limousine Xander queried, “You hardly had a mouthful?” Spike whispered to Xan, “No need to take the lad’s blood, ate well on the plane didn’t I.” Xander grinned at just what had been eaten… the ‘mile high club’ had new members on their St Petersburg route, and Xander was thankful for the full length beds in first class, the low lighting and discrete attendants on the night flight. 

Even though Willow and Giles had witnessed the deference the various delegations had shown to Spike and Xander at the court, they were *utterly* unprepared for the royal treatment the lesser vampires of the northern clans displayed to the ruling couple as they arrived at Mistress Minna’s abode. 

Xander and Spike had changed into their customary matching leather coats before the car made its way up a wide paved driveway to the extraordinarily elegant, three hundred year old… castle. Staff and visiting vampires were lined up either side of a broad dark green carpet that extended from the ornate entrance to where the car stopped.

As Xander and Spike alighted, without exception the staff and all present prostrated themselves in a low kneel and tipped their necks to the side as was custom, offering their life force to the High Master. Spike was gracious, as was his Consort. He thanked each in turn, lifting faces to say a kind word; engaging them in simple conversation; or when the minion or fledge was too overwhelmed to speak, simply stroking their turning mark. Xander followed Spike’s example.

The two humans followed along behind in awe of the scene, Willow not failing to notice that several of the vampires were in tears after royal couple passed. One smaller female minion even needing assistance as she collapsed following Spike’s touch. Mistress Minna waited at the top of the stairs and dropped to a kneel as Spike approached. The beautiful vampiress tilted her head to the side in the same motion in the same action as all her staff and court. She shifted her obviously meticulously coiffed hair to the other side and waited.

Spike leaned down, stroked her mark then shifted visage and bit down in a reassuring act. He did not lick the wound closed, instead Xander also partook of a mouthful before Spike opened his wrist to the Mistress as Xander licked the now healing bite. Mistress Minna was lifted quietly to her feet and they paused for a moment. Minna gathered her thoughts then welcomed them in the ancient Vampire tongue and as Spike simply offered his thanks on behalf of the clans.

Giles was utterly stunned. Nothing in any of the Watcher’s books had ever mentioned this type of thing, the procession, the reverence paid a High Master, the ceremony in this situation. But then a Mated Consort and High Master were so rare, and a Watcher’s attendance to the Northern Court so unique that there was no precedent. 

It was nearing dawn, and all parties were led to their rooms as the ‘help’ was debriefed. For all those who except perhaps the Mistress herself, the staff and younger vampires were utterly unprepared for the feel of the High Master and his partner… his Consort. Not only were they impressed by the look, the gracious gestures, and magnanimous comments, but the sheer magical power of the High Master was like nothing they had ever experienced. They had all heard of both Master and Consort’s deadly acts and their acts of bravery, and now to see them in the flesh and feel the power was confirmation of all the rumors. Several of the young female minions swooned as the others spoke and they remembered their own experience of the High Master’s touch. He and the Consort were so beautiful, black leather head to foot and obvious access to their mutual claiming points. They were all so proud that their Mistress was the one chosen to assist the High Master… so very, very proud.

Mistress Minna did not stay for the ensuing conversation, but walked slowly to her quarters deep in thought. There were certainly challenges ahead.

………………..

Willow and Giles retired quickly to adjoining rooms, both rather relieved to find an evening drink, pre warmed beds and an access doors between suites. They changed quickly into comfort clothes then Willow, brandy in hand, knocked quietly on the door.

Giles opened the door and was about to speak but the Wiccan jumped in first. “They really are a royal couple aren’t they?”

Giles picked up his own glass, downed it in one then refilled from the provided carafe, “Indeed it would seem so.”

“But Xander with the blood drinking and the bowing and…”

“….Is entirely consistent with the traditions it seems. Willow I am in no way proposing that I have insight into at least ninety percent of all this.” He took a solid swig of the newly poured drink. “Indeed I am quite out of my league. The Watchers have always treated these creatures… as just that… lesser beings! Not realizing that they have structures and traditions and are protective of their ‘food sources’ albeit humans… but Willow I am at a loss! I heard it and acknowledged it but had no clue how complex this all was. And yet Spike *and* Xander do… and are making it work in the modern day context.

“Oh Willow.” The older man slumped. His own dismay with the Council, travel, fatigue, illness, and the effects of the alcohol in his hand all taking their toll. “How can I face them tomorrow, when we both know that these clans are saving the humans around them while we try to kill the minders!

“We will face them with barely trained Watchers and Slayers who don’t represent the central opinion of the Council while we try to explain the current divide and what we have seen… and… My God Willow, did you feel the power?! Xander… and Spike… ? I have been around for a long time and done things I’d prefer not to remember, but they *are* the rulers of Europe. Responsible, discerning and powerful rulers. If we fail… if the Council declares war… what will happen?!”

Willow moved quickly and grabbed the free hand of her exhausted companion, “The wiccan community, a fair number of the demon community and the entire vampire world with come together and fight for balance. It will be bloody and violent and horrid. Or we can do that earlier… Giles we just need to stay focused. Come on sweetie let me do something for you.”

She took the old man’s now empty glass and placed it on a side table then led him to the large four poster bed, helped him out of his shirt, let him remove his own pants then tucked him under the richly brocaded covers. He was asleep almost before she switched off the light.

She left the door open. Their dear friend was as dedicated as ever but she feared, not well. She worried.

……………..

Part 21

Wandering in the grounds of the St Petersburg establishment, Spike began talking… Xander knew a little of his mother from snippets, and tiny bits of his life with Angelus, but St Petersburg seemed to have prompt a watershed… and a necessary one for the High Master. This was about old,*old* demons of the personal variety and Xander began to understand the Master Vampire on an even more profound level.

Spike’s love of his Sire was uppermost in the conversation, and though in past times that might have proven something to prompt insecurity or even jealousy, now there was profound a understanding and a deep sense of shared loss. Were Anton to abandon them or Spike to be dusted, it would feel the same. Xander intertwined their fingers and passed love and comfort through their link as Spike allowed himself to reminisce and to mourn for Angelus/Angel.

The High Master confessed to his Consort in very quiet terms something the man already knew, William was Drusilla’s by turning, but Angelus was his Sire in everything else, Angelus *was* his everything. Spike then went very quiet and their link raged with grief, regret and love as he began to reminisce. Xander led the High Master to a spot Spike had pointed out on the first day, a pretty pergola covered in ivy, and pulled him down to sit on a stone bench his head falling to Xander’s shoulder. As Xander leaned back against the upright of the pergola and pulled Spike to lean back against him, Spike kissed his lover’s mating mark in gratitude, then his eyes glazed over as he continued to remember and talk.

Angelus and young William had traveled to St Petersburg without their female Sires several times in the early days of William’s growth as a vampire. They had fought, fed and f#@$ed their way to the north, and raised hell together. William was Angelus’ favorite plaything and ‘his boy’ reveled in the attention and the illicitness of their carnal relations.

St Petersburg was their summer playground prior to Angelus’ soul. Northern Europe had always been the place to consolidate reputations and Angelus and William had not disappointed their audience. Spike’s former lifestyle and command of Russian – and more importantly French and German – charmed the courtiers of Europe and his boyish looks had him a favorite of the ladies, and a number of the men. Angelus was no less popular, acting as the rather attentive ‘older cousin’ to his slim companion. They partied hard, ate well, and fought like hellions when a few local demons objected to their presence. How many humans they ate or vampire minions they dusted really could not be determined… ‘a lot’ being the best estimate.

St Petersburg pre 1900 and the Revolution was rich, decadent, and in Vampire terms, controlled by the Mistress Alenka who enjoyed the casual company and the reputation of the beautiful Angelus, and the new very pretty boy Childe he had in tow. The lovely, deadly, blonde companion simply added to Angelus’ attraction for the older Mistress. 

Angelus and William reveled in the attention, were invited to balls, and both human and vampire parties. They smoked, ate and drank with, and of, the humans. They fought other demons and vampires like the hellions they were, and regularly bedded willing, live women and men with debauched glee.

………………….

Xander adjusted their position a little to relieve his back as Spike related nights of parties, of sharing rich women… and men, of drinking without killing in the rich circles, and of killing without drinking in the poor. He spoke of the finery they wore and the dances. And as Xander freed his long blonde locks from their tie and began to stroke and tug at the curls, he saw Spike roll in and out of game face before tears began to fall and the High Master continued the saga.

…………………

They had been staying in rooms in the centre of St Petersburg and had been called to attend the Mistress. Angelus and he had been engaging in pleasuring each other at the time the minion knocked on their door, Angelus less than impressed as he answered the door in a long satin robe sporting a very obvious erection. But the Mistress was not to be denied. She was hosting a number of humans along with her vampire court, including a young man, Rasputin, whom she claimed to be grooming for greater things. Angelus growled but still acknowledged their acceptance of the invitation for the following night then returned to his sport with his Childe. They managed to finish each other after the minion left then performed a swift sponge bathing to remove the evidence.

Angelus then carefully dressed his Childe in fine brocades and exquisitely made tailored trousers. He all but salivated as he fixed the cummerbund around the slim waist of his Childe, and noted the sturdy erection resulting from his touch and sheer proximity to his chosen companion. 

The evening was rather uneventful, though the Mistress was rather pleased when Rasputin’s eyes wandered across various female guests then settled on William. She smelt the human’s arousal and determined her next move. She would not risk angering Angelus (or Darla… the High Master’s favorite) by offering William, but would continue to control the dark man via a series of liaisons with pretty young men, whilst coaching him in the art of engaging women, particularly royalty. He proved the perfect tool until he was dead… which was a pity, but in the end of little consequence to the Mistress. 

It was well after Angelus acquired his soul that Lenin then Stalin provided *plenty* of fodder for Mistress Alenka’s charges, the latter ruler being particularly partial to unusual punishments and massacres. Stalin would have made a wonderful vampire, but with so much blood on his hands and being so valuable alive, there was little point in turning him… instead a devil’s bargain was struck, purges and ‘unfortunate events’ continued until well after the second world war, proving a win/win for the human and vampire rulers.

Spike had been on his way back to Alenka’s region in the latter part of the war when he was captured on the Czechoslovakian border by some German soldiers shortly after a feeding frenzy. There had been a massacre of a group of local resistance fighters and their families. Spike and two other vampires were simply assisting those who were mortally wounded but not quite dead along their way. 

Dru was in Italy – with the Italian Master at the time, Janos. They had holed up in the catacombs under the city of Rome.

Spike quite enjoyed Janos’ company but left at Drusilla’s insistence after she babbled something about “tin cans” and “fishies and stars” and “meeting Daddy”. Janos encouraged him to go north as the word through the vampire community was that there were less incendiary bombs and more mayhem in that direction. With Dru safe, and Janos’ first childe, the very pretty Petros in tow, Spike had figured on visiting the old stomping ground, St Petersburg (now Leningrad… it had been Petrograd for a while around WWI). The city was under siege but even if they couldn’t get in, the German army holding it hostage apparently afforded easy pickings.

Darla, Angelus and Childer, had always followed wars, enjoying easy hunting with little or no need to be rid of bodies, and frequently gorging themselves on give away meals in the chaos… but historically battle fields were specific, with the rapidity of the German expansion had come the ability for vampires to travel the length and breadth of Europe with guaranteed gluttony all the way. 

The Germans captured he and Petros easily. They had been unconscious, full of human blood and copious quantities of vodka. Separated somewhere between their place of capture and Prague, Spike was interrogated harshly enough to fall into game face, eat his torturer and was consequently subdued, crated, and in the process of being shipped as part of a Special Initiative on a submarine when Angelus turned up on behalf of the other side. Having met with, then been rejected again, by his ensouled Sire on some rescue mission, it was the last time he would try to connect with, or even contact his mentor, his true Sire of old, for close on fifty years.

……..

Xander continued to stroke his dear lover as the vampire fell into game face and grieved the loss of his elder. When Spike struggled and could not find balance, Xander pushed his wrist against the vampire’s mouth and waited. Spike calmed a little then bit down and took three long drafts, gently licking the wound closed and kissing the spot before continuing.

…….

It had taken three months to find his way back to Italy, three very lean months. They had been in the Atlantic and close to USA waters when Angel had forced he and the newly made Lawson, Angel’s last Childe, overboard. They were both eventually picked up by a ship headed for Spain and Spike made his way across to Italy from there.

“I arrived starving to find her in the lap of… Anton! I confess pet, I was hurt… but too weak to challenge him, so simply took her and hid… Funny now that I know him, I guess he wouldn’t have minded – and nor would I… but there you go.” Spike swiveled in his lover’s arms and kissed him soundly. “My dark warrior… my Consort… my best friend and lover. It is right to be here, in this place with you, my love. How lucky am I to be here with you.”

Xander leaned down and kissed the pale forehead. “But remembering is painful it seems.”

“No luv… History here is about triumph. And I’ve already had mine… but… just being here brings it all back and … I’ve never known how much I…” Spike buried his game face in Xander’s shirt and with strong loving arms surrounding him and giving him permission, he sobbed like he had not allowed himself to since Angel’s demise.

Xander noted the tears still flowing and whispered, “How much what….?” He brushed away the evidence of his partner’s distress.

With his face now buried against his Consort’s neck, and his body cradled in an adoring hold (one hand around his waist, the other stroking his manhood through his trousers),. The vampire whispered, “How much I needed to find…. Peace and acceptance.” 

Xander quietly stated “Have you found it with me?” 

“Yes… oh my Love… yes!”

Xander waited for his partner to calm then as the Consort lifted and walked the High Master back to their boudoir, he reflected. 

Never had their age difference been in sharper contrast; never had Spike been so honest; and never had he loved another as he did the man in his arms. They had a momentous task ahead of them, but he knew in that moment that they were two parts of a whole and truly believed that together, they could do anything.

…….

As they re entered Mistress Minna’s abode the Consort bowed first and made a quiet request – an act that told the Mistress two things, one that she was trusted, and two that the master was in need of some ‘time’. She kissed Xander on the cheek as an older sister might, then arranged that the High Master’s repose was not to be interrupted until his own (or his Consort’s) specific instructions.

The following day the ruling couple entered the room with a strength that none had felt before. For some reason the previous evening’s confessions of William the Bloody and the acceptance of the same by his Consort had shifted things. They were strong before, now it seemed, the very walls vibrated with their presence.

Xander stood behind his partner with a calm hand lying on Spike’s shoulder and publicly offered his wrist, which was taken. Several younger vampires fell to their knees, others fell into game face and the older masters simply took an unneeded breath and moved to kneel at their master’s feet.

The Master spoke, “As you all know, we have called you here for a reason.”

Four hundred faces looked up expectantly.

Part 22

The meeting began easily. The vampires in his presence were all loyal to the Mistress and in awe of the High Master. Masters from outside the territory present had already pledged their allegiance so Spike and Xander were amongst friends.

Spike addressed the silent crowd in a commanding voice, the tone resolute and brooking no arguments from the floor.

“As you know we are all under threat from the Watchers’ Council. We have done nothing to provoke this, yet it seems that certain extremists in the new council are agitating to wipe us out.”

The hall erupted with protests from every direction, some outraged, others simply distressed, the Masters and Childer in the room unsurprised as they already knew. The High Master held up his hand and waited. They room fell silent once more.

“We all have a duty to the humans in our charge to remain strong… particularly those of you whose human populations are dwindling. As their own governments abandon them, we are all that stands between them and oblivion. And we have a vested interest in keeping our feeding grounds healthy, particularly in our northern regions.”

A unanimous murmur of agreement rippled through the hall.

“Esteemed members of Mistress Minna’s court, I implore you to appeal to your own areas immediately. Every minion, fledge, Childe and pet must be ready to work toward the common goal – survival.

“The Watchers’ council intends to move the Slayers against all vampires. We must therefore do two things. Firstly we must re invigorate our old supply routes to your areas – all the underground railway lines and subsurface lines of travel, all sewers, ancient mines and old service tunnels must become the primary transport lines again. All must be cleared, marked and managed.” A number of the older vampires nodded sagely. They had done this many times before in their frozen northern winters, not so much for Slayers but simply to prevent the frozen demise of their food source… the animals and humans in their region. 

“Existing agreements with human groups need to be renewed to assure your charges of the loyalty of the vampires, and also warn them of the difficulties ahead. Fledges must be controlled and tutored within your own lairs, and minions kept to a minimum and bound until needed. Any pets, consorts and Childer should be kept close at all times. No one will be safe.”

Spike’s moved to grasp his Consort’s caressing hand, and Xander shifted fluidly to kneel beside his partner, but a minion was quicker, providing the leather clad brunette with an ornate armless stool allowing him to sit right next to the High Master. The entwined hands now resting on the inside of Spike’s thigh and Xander sitting straight with his other hand in a tight fist on his own knee. 

“The second part of the proposal is aimed at educating the slayers and their watchers, and by that, ensuring a shift in the council via political measures, and buying us some time on the ground.”

There was another round of concerned protest, but Spike simply held up his free hand and waited. The room fell silent once more. 

“At this stage they are ill informed for the most part. We will be bringing as many young slayers and watchers as we can to this place. Here they will be educated to see you all as individuals worthy of having rights and obviously caring of your human communities. They will be counseled and trained to identify those of our race who are out of control, or without clan alliance, and given far more training in the identification of our brother demons.

“Childer and Masters will work with our guests by relating their personal histories, informing them of the current trends in your management of feeding and the maintenance of your areas. Others in the room will also assist in this process. Any questions need to be answered honestly and with your help we can eliminate the current trend in the European council of Watchers and bring balance to your existence once more.”

Spike paused but no-one spoke. Several minions and fledges were already teary eyed as he looked at them meaningfully. “You are all important. To make your Master or Mistress proud is to serve our whole Aurelian line. We cannot fail.” 

Never had they felt more valued, more important. And it was the High Master giving them their task. They would do anything. They had a duty and a cause. The demon in them answered the call, but for many, so did the residual human.

“Tomorrow we will see the first of these people arrive, and by the end of the week we expect over seventy watchers and slayers to reside amongst us. I encourage only Masters and Childer to be present at this stage, as our role is to educate the girls and their male watchers in the ways of the north. The remainder of the clan members, please feel welcome to stay at your Masters’ request or that of the Mistress Minna. You are all important to us and your support is critical. My Consort and I deeply appreciate your assistance, and your reward is assured if we are successful, as it will make a difference to every clan in Europe, possibly the world.”

A tall blonde male stood. Obviously a Master of some standing in the Siberian region, he spoke with a heavy accent but presented a nobility and honor that gave credence to his line. He waited for Minna to acknowledge his role as spokesman for one clan, then Spike’s nod permitting him to speak. “I thank you Master William, Consort Alexander. Your concern for us has gone beyond anything we have ever known outside the old USSR and for many years before. Your reputation precedes you, and we will do as you ask. You have our loyalty and our thanks. 

“The Mistress Minna is our wonderful ruler in this region, but to know that the High Master and his Consort are concerned enough to come here is…” The younger Master held back tears and paused before continuing, “ it’s just extraordinary! I have the right to speak for our clan and they will act upon your instruction in all things… Mistress… High Master…” the Vampire nodded in both directions then bared his neck. Spike nodded but it was the Mistress who stepped forward and took the blood, prompted by a hierarchical process that was eons old.

Spike and Xander stood as Minna slipped back into her human visage, and caressed the cheek of her loyal subject, but it was Spike who spoke, “Our dear Master Alexis has highlighted for us a commitment and a need. So… as a sign of my Consort’s and my determination that this course of action proceeds, we ask that you drink the truth in our blood and pledge yourselves to this cause in the time honored vampiric fashion.”

Before the meeting, he and Xander had both bled as much as they dared spare into a large vat of human blood. Now four orderly lines moved in silence to receive a spoonful of the laced blood and pledge their allegiance by dropping their fangs, cutting their lip or tongue, and in turn delivering a blood covered kiss to the feet of their High Master, then excusing themselves from the room.

No vampire that partook of the blood would now dare violate the High Master’s wishes… indeed many of the fledges spent the evening pleasuring themselves or each other in a desperate effort to assuage the intoxicating effects of the exquisitely potent blood they had consumed. 

Mistress Minna simply smiled as she heard the sighs and groans, all a result of the sharing. All who drank would be pliable and willing. 

With at least twenty watchers, seventy slayers, an unknown number of witches, a senior wiccan *and* the esteemed Giles arriving within the next two days… it would be a necessity.

By the end of the evening Spike’s feet were coated and dripping with blood. The last to partake was Minna. Spike allowed her the traditional kiss to his feet then pulled her up, bit her neck and offered his wrist. Only a few mouthfuls were taken before both pulled away but Minna was rather overwhelmed by the exchange and could think of no words.

She thanked the Master by lifting his hand gently to kiss his Aurelian ring. The Mistress Vampire then glided to standing, spun and left the room, her beautiful full length black ball gown and billowing train giving the impression that she was floating rather than walking. Spike reflected, she really had grown into the role of ruler of her clans very quickly, and might well lead them through the next few centuries with some luck, looking just as beautiful. 

As soon as she had departed the room, Xander noted his partner’s fatigue and moved to kneel in front of Spike’s chair, tilting his own neck and sighing as his mate took the offering.

As Xander’s mark was licked closed, he whispered, “Come on Spike… Let me take you to bed. We will sleep and then… I’ll take you another way.” He was rewarded with a smile.

“Not if I take you first, Pet” 

And the two retired two hours before the sun rose.

…………………………

Progressive groups of watchers, witches, slayers and extras (Dawn included) were welcomed by consorts, thralls, paid drivers and minions, depending on the time and method of travel. Toward the end of the first day the local coven also joined the welcoming committee after being contacted by Willow’s group directly. 

Dawn’s arrival was a particular blessing and she was ushered (to her embarrassment) directly to the High Master and Consort’s quarters.

She knocked softly and was a little taken aback as the door was opened by a minion rather than Xander or Spike.

A number of individuals filed out and the door was closed behind her after the manservant had announced her then let himself out politely. She stood rather awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of the protocol or what to expect. Buffy had said Xander and Spike were different now, but in truth had no idea what that meant.

She decided on a simple yell of, “Hey the Bit’s here” as her in.

She moved further into the suite, but fell silent when saw two figures standing looking out from the balcony of their suite at the palace, entwined. Spike with his back to Xander’s chest smoking, Xander with his arms wrapped around his partner in a loving embrace, quietly talking to his smaller companion. Both were dressed in silk robes and obviously relaxing.

Dawn gasped. The two men must not have heard her, as they remained in the embrace and began to gently sway… she had never seen anything more beautiful. She watched as Xander kissed the top of Spike’s head and let his hand drift under the satin robe, sneaking a caress of a taut torso. She stood transfixed as Spike flicked his cigarette over the balcony, blew out the last of the smoke then spun to take his lover’s lips. She also noted the vampire’s hands one sliding low grasping his partner’s hardness through the slippery material of the robe, the other moving to Xander’s neck, holding the kiss. She reflected later that her adventure into voyeurism had been sadly compromised by vampric hearing and her own inability to contain an “eep” and a sigh. Also upon reflection she realized… the two did not disengage, rather, they moved as one to greet her and it did not feel strange… which in itself did.

Spike smirked knowingly and whispered “Never picked you for a slash lover pet” as they walked by her and ushered her back into their sitting room. She groaned and flushed pink with embarrassment wondering just how long Spike had known she was there and how much of the last few minutes had been specifically for her benefit.

They talked late into the night before the young wiccan and former Key wandered to her own beautiful bedroom. She wished she had taken more notice of the descriptions in Tolstoy’s writing at school. The room was richly decorated in the style of the eighteen hundreds, rich velvets, gold fittings, and highly carved furniture. It was truly beautiful. She fell asleep under a duck down duvet with images of beautiful boys in exquisite settings running through her head (two in particular!)

………….

The following day an unexpected glitch in their plans presented itself. Giles had arrived the previous evening but had been ‘too ill with the travel’ to join the others. 

Xander and Spike visited him at his rooms and Spike could smell it. The vampire could hear the strained heartbeat and Xander could see it. The aging Watcher was pale, losing weight rapidly and seemed exhausted even after the merely sitting up.

“Bloody hell Watcher… what’s your story?”

Part 23

Xander fell to his knees beside Giles. The elder Watcher was unable to lift his head away from the headboard and pile of pillows though he was obviously struggling to do so. The Consort Xander’s distress was only matched by his Master’s, permission given to hurt through their link. He hugged Giles briefly then kissed the older man on the cheek as Giles answered Spike in almost a whisper “I ahhh, haven’t been too well of late.”

“Well state the bloody obvious you pillock! So what exactly is wrong or haven’t you even bothered to find that out?”

“Oh, I know precisely the problem… I have, it seems, a combination of Hepatitis A, early stages of prostate cancer, and of late I’m told… double pneumonia. The first being an old issue, the second new and the third one apparently triggered by the others and ahhh, overdoing it of late it seems.” Giles attempted to adjust his position, but collapsed back, resigned to being uncomfortable.

Xander moved swiftly to assist. He lifted their friend easing him forward while Spike rearranged the pillows, then gently lowered the very pale and now sweating elderly man back onto the soft cushions. Giles sighed and whispered “Thank you.”

Spike sat on the bed with the aging Watcher, a man who had chained him into a bathtub and who had not, until their latter years, really ever trusted the vampire. Now the High Master took Giles’ hands in his, and stared into tired eyes that should have been sparkling pale blue but were now a dull shade of grey, and began to speak quietly. “You silly bugger. What the hell are you doing here then?? Aren’t those modern medicos gonna fix you all up with drugs ‘n whatnot?”

Giles sighed heavily barely stemming the flow of tears he felt so inclined to shed. The genuine concern in Spike’s gaze and the desperate look on Xander’s face had quite destroyed any bravado he intended to convey. He let his head fall back onto the headboard, closed his eyes and allowed two tears to squeeze from the outside corner of each eye. They slid down past his ears then dripped unceremoniously onto the pillows as his visitors waited in silence.

“Oh my dear boys, I am so tired… just so very tired… but…” He coughed painfully then cleared his throat, “This has to be done… You have to succeed! Good lord, what is my life compared to thousands… of humans, wiccans and vampires… hundreds of thousands!” 

Spike heard the racing heart again and quickly decided. He pulled away his left hand and bit the wrist hard in full game face. He and Xander had given their blood the previous day, but were both back to full strength, so he could only hope the old Watcher would take the offering.

Giles was not quite with it after the effort of talking, and had his eyes closed. He felt dry in the mouth, so took the dripping cool liquid assuming it was a squirt from the drink bottle he had sitting on his dresser. It was only when a coppery taste filled his mouth, a strong zing passed through his system, and the cool wrist finally pressed against his mouth that he registered what Spike had done.

He opened his eyes and looked up with wonder rather than the revulsion Spike had dreaded. Giles fed as the wound healed, and was then presented with the wrist of the Consort, the boy he had always considered as the nearest thing he would ever have to a son. The Consort’s blood seemed to have the same strength as the Master’s, and Xander stroked the grey hair and continued to whisper a litany of details about how much they cared for him and needed him as he took the powerful elixir. He looked hard at the stunning brunette as he drank. Xander looked younger, if anything, and exuded confidence and power, even more than when they had met in Switzerland it seemed. Giles pulled away from the wrist, sighed and nodded his thanks then closed his eyes once more.

His entire system was vibrating with some preternatural energy, causing his body to demand that he sleep and heal, or at least cease its decline. 

Spike and Xander waited until Giles was fully unconscious before letting themselves out of his room, then sent for the wiccan healers, asked Mistress Minna to find the best oncologist in Moscow, and contacted the Ludwig Institute in Geneva to track down a friend of Anton’s. The world renowned cancer surgeon agreed to fly to St Petersburg as soon as he had a full report from the doctors attending Giles. Minna also arranged for a nurse to monitor the aging Watcher on a twenty four hour basis. No expense would be spared. 

Spike stormed back to their rooms after making the arrangements. “He’s not bloody well doin’ a thing ‘til we sort this! What the *hell* is he thinking, stupid bugger!!!?”

Xander pulled his partner into a tight embrace, “Just what you and I would think… He’s trying to save the world… or at least a big chunk of it… seem to remember another person pretty determined to do that on a few occasions?! Hmm??? Come on honey…” 

Despite his Consort’s hold and proximity, Spike was shaking all over in a way that was concerning, but as Xander caught the whispered words “’S like mother all over again!”, and saw the game face flash before tears began and the words came again, Xander knew exactly why. It wasn’t just about Giles.

“I should have insisted, the *best* doctors… because we knew! … We’d lost father and she…. She didn’t want me to be alone… but *I knew*, and they didn’t really have a way… and she wouldn’t… so I let her suffer … because I did as she asked… I would have done anything!… and all I ever wanted to do was… so I… and there was dust… Oh Pet! Not again! The best doctors… it has to be.”

The stress of the last few days, the reminders of his life of old, and seeing the man that they were hoping would deliver the message to the Watchers so ill and propped up in a four poster bed, had tipped the scale. In the privacy of their suite the High Master was near collapse with fatigue. Xander scooped up by his lover and carried the blonde to their bed where he was stripped then surrounded by the solid flesh of his Consort and the fluffy bedcovers. Spike was asleep before Xander had finished tucking them in.

………………

Heavy drapes blocked out the ever-present sunshine… unlike the joy of winter in this part of the world, summer meant a perpetual life inside or underground for vampires… and a ‘lean period’ in the old days.

It was part of the bargain with the humans in the clans’ care. Blood was provided in the summer months, in exchange for assistance, be it monetary, advisory or practical, when the dark came. The humans knew that a number of the vampires had been master craftsmen, experts in animal husbandry or business prior to turning, and with many decades of experience, their input was invaluable to the community. Animal blood or donations was the preferred payment generally, and during the lean summery, even more so. Something the Slayers had yet to come to terms with, something they were about to address. 

Xander stared at the ceiling and smiled a little when his absent stroking of Spike’s torso evoked a purr as he considered the enormity of what they were trying to do.

Xander had all but adjusted to the life in the dark, though occasionally (like today) wandered outside to snooze in the sunshine while his partner slept on in their bed. Spike, like other Masters fortunate enough to enjoy a human consort, was then the happy recipient of the sun’s warmth through the link and the feeling of a ‘toasted’ human body crushing him in the late afternoon. The joy of an electric blanket and the heat suit really had made a difference, but Spike knew the yearning for light, and loved the feel of Xander’s naturally warmed skin as his consort dived onto his lovely mate to share the heat after a few hours in sunshine.

…………………

Spike woke slowly in the early afternoon, registering a sun heated body radiating warmth onto his legs, and a hot mouth and limber tongue caressing, then engulfing his very awake erection. He relaxed into the sensation as a pillow was pushed under his behind and the talented mouth navigated its way to his puckered entrance. Fingers replaced the penetrating tongue as the mouth nipped its way back up to welcoming lips. A particularly hard bite over Spike’s right nipple coinciding with the thrust of three, lube covered fingers and elicited a groan of need from the recipient. Within seconds, Xander removed his fingers, coated his hard shaft with copious quantities of lube, then used the angle of his partner’s willing body to his advantage and entered easily, groaning his own joy. He waited a moment while he calmed, then pulled out slowly, only to return, beginning an almost painfully slow rhythm, intent on drawing out the rise to mutual satisfaction.

After a lazy half hour of kisses, touching and impossibly tame pace, Spike could stand it no longer and began to buck into each thrust, forcing the speed and increasing the pressure of each penetration. Xander took the hint and picked up the tempo considerably. He knew just the angle and had been deliberated brushing Spike’s prostate only occasionally during their previous playtime. Now he pressed over the nub time and time again, so much so that their mating link flooded with lust filled imagery as Spike began to beg for completion.

A knowing hand found the Master’s erection as human teeth bit hard enough to break the skin on Spike’s neck. Xander drew enthusiastically on the wound, and as Spike came, he bit deeply into his consort’s neck, evoking almost instant completion his partner. Spike sprayed the two bellies with cool fluid whilst joyfully feeling himself flushed with Xander’s warm seed. Both savored the taste of exchanged blood and the renewed strength of their link, ultimately giving in to their bodies and snoozing, Xander still embedded in his lover.

……………………..

They rose an hour or so later. Their evening was to begin with an address to all the Watchers, Slayers and wiccans currently in their care. 

Mistress Minna had outdone herself it seemed, the room abuzz with stories of the richness of their accommodation, the lavish food, and their guided tours of St Petersburg and surrounds. The following weeks promised a fairly punishing education schedule and renewed training, so the tourist activities had been both unexpected and very welcome. It was a masterstroke on Minna’s part, many of the slayers already more than impressed by her magnanimous nature, and apparently, her stunning appearance and regal presence.

As the doors pushed open to signal the entrance of the High Master and his Consort there was instant silence. Spike and Xander walked the full length of the hall, their now trademark long black coats hinting at the muscular forms enveloped within, and the shift of the supple leather emphasizing a power that all in the room felt but few fully understood. Every slayer and witch shivered at the strength of the magical signature flowing from the pair. Two rather over excited young slayers fainted as Xander’s coat brushed their legs as he passed by. They were swiftly attended to by the Mistress’s staff.

It was a smaller crowd than the meeting with the clans, but the importance of the gathering was no less critical. Xander did as he had become accustomed, standing tall and proud with his hand resting on the High Master’s shoulder.

“My Consort and I thank you all for agreeing to come.” Spike spoke slowly and paused, looking from face to face, allowing the few seconds to give weight to his address.

“We all live in difficult and dangerous times, and our collaboration will be the key to saving thousands of lives, not just of vampires but of humans.” He and Xander noted the nods around the room, it seemed that Willow and Giles had indeed convinced more than a few Watchers of the folly that was the plan of their current administration.

“We therefore ask that during your time with us, you keep an open mind. Ultimately the decision is yours as to whether you are prepared to work with us. No one holds you here and you are certainly welcome to leave at any time if you wish. 

“So for now I wish to introduce some of the collaborators in this venture.” Spike nodded at a minion standing by the entrance to the hall. 

The doors were opened and thirteen of the Northern clan Masters entered the room led by the Mistress Minna and flanked by Willow. The senior wiccans present also stood and filed to the front to join the vampires. Spike waited for a moment, then stood and addressed the room as four young wiccans began to hand out timetables to all present. Xander’s hand slid from the shoulder as Spike rose and the Consort stepped forward so the ruling couple gave the definite message of solidarity to their audience.

“These are the Masters of the Northern clans, led by the Mistress, whom you know is your generous host. Also assisting in the following days are the wiccans from our local coven, along with sisters and brothers from farther afield – all led by the Mistress Willow. Her reputation is legend as I am sure you are aware.

“There is no place for violence in this process and as you will learn, no vampire here is killing at this time. Indeed some have not killed, even an animal… for decades. 

“I ask that you too, pack away your stakes and appreciate the gift of the knowledge the wonderful individuals in front of you have to offer. I have their loyalty, and hope to gain yours.” Spike nodded at the Masters in front of him and they all turned to their High Master and fell to a formal kneel, oblivious of the shocked gasps of many in the room.

“Before we depart this evening, it is important that you know. The founder of the New Watchers’ Council, Rupert Giles, is currently being hosted by Mistress Minna, but is gravely ill.” As expected a murmur of concern rippled through the room. Spike waited, then continued, “We are, however doing everything in our power to return him to health. 

“Those of you who wish to visit him in his rooms are most welcome to do so, but we ask that you respect his physician’s wishes and wait until he is somewhat recovered. You will of course be given regular reports of his wellbeing. 

“I thank you again for your attendance. There is a busy time ahead, and I encourage you all to have a restful evening and look forward to the next few weeks.”

The Wiccans, Watchers and Slayers filed out distressed at the news regards Giles. However, Willow, Dawn and the vampires remained. 

Spike waited until the door closed once more then opened his wrist, and bit deeply into Xander’s as the Mistress lifted the lid on a shallow bowl. For the second time in two days they allowed their blood to drop into the pool of blood and invited the Masters to drink. There was less of the ceremony of the previous evening, yet the reverence and respectful statements of “Thank you High Master, Consort” were no less heartfelt as they drank then departed. 

Finally the Mistress excused herself, leaving only the four old friends in the ornately decorated hall. Willow and Dawn hadn’t failed to notice the two males licking each other’s wounds closed, nor the fatigue spelt out in their handsome features.

Xander stepped forward and took Willow’s hand, while Spike collected Dawn’s. Despite his statement regards visitors, the four ascended the stairs to Giles suite.

Even from the door Willow could see. Giles’ breathing was pained and almost imperceptibly shallow, there was an oxygen mask over his face, and a drip in his arm. Various monitors were hooked up and it was obvious from the readouts that his body was struggling.

The nurse excused herself politely as the High Master entered, and Willow raced to their old friend’s side. His hands were icy cold to the touch but the eyes flickered open as she pressed palm to palm, and with some effort Giles turned his head enough to look at the group of very concerned faces.

He smiled weakly and whispered into the mask, “It seems the gang’s all here.” He managed to squeeze Willow’s hand before dissolving into a bout of painful coughing, elevating his heart rate and causing Dawn to dissolve into tears before the nurse flew into the room to assist in response to his monitors.

Part 24

Three days later the role of the ruling couple was one of visiting, ‘chatting’, hosting and inspiring. 

Their day was now timetabled and organized by Minna’s personal assistant, Anna. The slim, six foot tall, vampire with dark strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, had an eye for efficiency, a ruthless political attitude, and keen business acumen. She was a tremendous support for Spike and Xander. 

The young woman was Norwegian by birth, but had been a Harvard graduate studying the ‘cell phone phenomena’ of Scandinavia in the late nineteen nineties, when she ran across the Vampire Master of the southern Swedish clans in a bar. Intelligent, multilingual and stunningly attractive, she was turned as a Childe. 

Her gender orientation in life seeped into her unlife eventually, and her own sire, Master Tobias, benefited politically as the Mistress Minna (Grandchilde of the Mistress Alenka) took Anna as a lover on his first trip with her to the Northern court some two years later. She and Minna were not yet formally mated but certainly made a handsome pair, and were rarely seen apart ‘after hours’.

On their first meeting, the young vampire did as any Childe of the European Clans might, she knelt and kissed the Aurelian ring. She could smell that the High Master had recently fed and before falling to her knees, saw the fast healing bite mark on his Consort. Anna could sense the power in the blood and was rather overwhelmed, quickly prostrating herself before the ruling couple. The blood demanded servitude and obedience, but her High Master moved forward and lifted her chin gently. 

“We need your skills *and* your loyalty, not groveling. We are told you can provide that, yes?”

Utterly intimidated and feeling an intrinsic desire to forgo all instructions and simply curl onto the floor with her head on the tiles, the young vampire gulped then nodded desperately.

Spike smile indulgently and kissed the pretty forehead, “Then you will be our professional assistant, and will aid my Consort and I in a most trying time. Mistress Minna has recommended you, and I trust her judgment. I am also aware of your partnership with the dear Mistress, and know that you accept our combined commitment to the Clans. I trust that you will you do your best for the same cause.” Spike dropped his fangs and bit hard into his thumb, offering it to their soon to be assistant.

Anna did not hesitate and was rewarded with a sip of the extremely potent High Master’s blood. She was still dizzy with the taste but immediately bent her neck for the High Master and sighed as she felt his fangs enter her, the exchange confirming the loyalty to the court on a visceral level. She knew – as did Spike – that she would serve and defend them all until she was dust.

Anna was brilliant at her given role. There was not a slayer, wiccan, apprentice, vampire (master, childe or minion), or watcher that felt they had missed personal attention from the High Master or his Consort. Her timetabling was extraordinary and cleverly managed to take advantage of the interrelating groups.

There was meet and greet, inspection of training, casual addresses in the daily gathering by either of the ruling party, granted audiences with Clan Masters, and congratulatory meetings with outstanding students prior to the weekly award ceremonies. All were timed to perfection and any glitches dealt with, without any need for the ruling couple’s attention. And in addition, their usual business interests and the business of the whole European Vampire Nation… was slotted in apparently effortlessly, to the point that Xander and Spike were regularly able to relax by around midnight. 

Willow and Minna initially accompanied them on the first two days, but opted to do their own tours the second afternoon, realizing the truth of the adoration for the ruling couple. 

Willow grinned as she and Minna jokingly likened them to rock stars and those attending the court to groupies. On the third afternoon however, as the wiccan watched her old friend and the extraordinary Spike, she realized that they were so much more than that. Their demeanor, their commitment, even the most passing contact with those in their care… they were extraordinary in every way. The High Master William and his Consort Alexander gave out such power now that even Willow itched as though with hives when with them for too long. She was a power in her own right, yet these two together were something quite different. Willow had no doubt as to why all the lesser vampires struggled to stay standing in the presence of the ruling couple. 

Xander had been sweet and listened with some amusement to her ‘itchy’ complaint, then, on the third night of their new regime, encouraged her to partake of a mouthful of his own blood, something that she was very unwilling to do… and yet… it did make a difference. She still felt the pair quite profoundly as they entered the room, but it was no longer an irritation, rather a sense of unfettered happiness.

Willow was rather concerned that the slayers might feel the discomfort while not having her advantage of being the long time friend of the Consort. She attended one of the education sessions and found something quite different. It seemed that her own immense power caused the itches, as the other wiccans and Slayers spoke in awe of a sense of exhilaration whenever the two were present, then went on to swoon over how handsome they were and how kind and how beautiful the Mistress was and her clothes…. and at that point Willow departed. It seemed she should perhaps shift her attention to her own.

She met with the senior witches present later that evening. Their understanding of the power of the ruling High Master and his Consort was somewhat different to their apprentices and the Slayers. First and foremost was the difference in age of the senior wiccans. It seemed to make a difference, the former averaging around forty, their apprentices and slayers, half that, if not less. The witches had all felt the power of the vampiric High Master of Europe, but the feeling was not that of a normal vampire or even a regular Master demon. The High Master was ensouled, the inheritor, the favored Childe of the former Aurelian Master, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe… and there was more… His Aura was a warm shade of deep blue, indicating benevolence and good will … also strength and honor… And even more extraordingary, his Consort’s aura was identical. The ruling couple’s magical power felt like the edge of an embrace… it still felt dangerous, but enticing and hopeful; prickly, but inviting. 

Willow grinned as the various witches stood and attempted to explain what it was they felt.

Proceedings moved on quickly from there. Their alliances settled and the issue of auras one of ongoing intrigue, the witches were under no delusion as to their task. The *had* to educate the slayers and their minders - the young watchers - and to protect their own wellbeing as the Watchers’ Council had sent out yet another hard line edict demanding the elimination of "all those with demon origins or connections". It was an interesting contradiction since the Slayers themselves were all part demon entity, something the clans and the wiccans hoped would come to be understood in the schooling of their groups.

Twelve days into the program, Xander was ‘doing the rounds’ while the High Master dealt with a couple of clan issues in southern Greece via a conference call.

The Consort was aware that even his single presence distracted the sessions, so approached the breakout room cautiously.

There was a tiny girl sitting next to the entrance sobbing. She could not have been more than six or seven years old. Xander melted as the red head looked up with tearful green eyes, she was so like the little Willow he had known years before. He shrugged off his coat, wrapped it around her, then lifted her into his lap, adjusting them until they both sat with the small girl gradually relaxing in the soft, warm lining.

Xander was pleased when she pushed even closer, so ventured a question. “Do you feel like telling me what’s wrong?” Xander looked down and began to stroke the pretty red hair. He then tried again in French and this time she responded (He silently thanked Anton for insisting on him learning two – and a bit! – European languages while Spike was recovering from the accident.)

Still crying quietly she mumbled into his shoulder in French with a definite Belgian accent, “I miss my Mama… and Papa… We always had cuddles… *always*! And I … oh… [sob] I know I’m a Slayer, because they said… but I just want to… see… [hic] Mama and Papa!!…” She lifted tearful eyes to meet Xander’s look of compassion, then began to sob in earnest. As she calmed a little Xander felt her snuggle in for a tighter hug. Then, amongst hiccupping sobs and residual tears she looked at him squarely in the eye and articulated a question that encompassed a thousand wrongs, “Why won’t they let me go home? Papa and Mama must be so worried… for Elouise too… The watcher men came to school and took us… and I still have presents that I made for Easter!… And they won’t know where we are!” She dissolved into tears as Xander hugged her close and realized the implications of the statement.

Rather than continue on his ‘tour d’ jour’, Xander lifted the child and carried the small girl at speed through the palace, and directly to Willow’s quarters.

The witch was having a break but responded to the knock on the door. A very upset looking Xander stood with a now sleeping little body in arms.

Xander settled his charge on the small settee in Willow’s sitting room still wrapped in black, the wiccan not failing to notice Xander’s stunning leather coat wrapped around the child and her snuggling down for comfort, sleeping on, before they spoke.

“Since when have the Watcher’s council been *abducting* slayers?”

“What?”

“*When* did the council start pulling these *children* from their homes and schools?”

“I wasn’t aware they had?”

“This *child* and her sister were taken from their school! Her parents have no idea where they are! Wills this is beyond serious! If there are two here under our care… how many more do we have? And how many more are the Council ripping out of their mothers’ arms?!” Xander was so upset that there was no way Willow could block the waves of power and emotion flowing from him. He was pacing the room but stopped as he passed her for the third time, “Can you access the abductions of fifteen and under girls in the last two years and cross reference them with the names of the Slayers that we know of?”

Still staring in shock at the petite figure now sleeping in her drawing room, Willow quickly agreed. “Ummm yes… yes of course! Oh Goddess Xan! The poor sweetie… no wonder half of them have been crying! I thought it was the training and that sort of thing… Xander this is *so* wrong!”

“Does Giles know?”

“Xander you *know* Giles! He would *never* agree to this!!”

“But I’ll bet our current ‘Head Wanker’ would! If *nothing* else comes of this exercise with the northern clans, we have to stop the abductions!” Xander looked at Willow pleadingly, knowing he was sending messages of distress through the Consort/Master link but unable to control his emotions.

Spike was at Willow’s door within minutes. He wrapped his arms around his distressed Consort and watched in near disbelief as the current list of European Slayers (kindly supplied by Andrew) was cross referenced with the international and national missing persons lists for the previous two years (since Mr James Moxley had taken power).

The ripple of anger as Spike arrived was augmented by Xander’s upset, and left Willow with an overwhelming, very primal sense of fear. Spike kept hold of Xander’s hand but moved toward the tiny figure. 

By the time he stood back to address Willow, the High Master was in game face, standing resolute and proud as he growled, “This is our ace in the hole, and I *will* drain that bastard if I ever get within ten miles of ‘im!

“We return every slayer to their families – magic or no magic… they *don’t* take something that later might be willingly given. It’s a bloody callin’ not a sentence!!! Stupid bastards make it into a curse and rip tiny tots from their mothers to indoctrinate them with a bunch of rubbish from some dusty ol’ tomes. I thought I was soulless but this … this is…” Spike was sending off such waves of frustration that Xander was barely holding on to his own sanity. He did the only thing he could think of and bared his neck.

The vampire bit very hard and deep. It was in no way the loving attentions Xander had so come to enjoy, but a vicious necessary claiming bite that had the single aim of centering the very distressed High Master. 

Willow gasped and began to panic as she saw Xander pale and begin to pass out. She need not have worried, a wrist was firmly planted at her friend’s lips, and the Consort latched on. Xander’s color returned and they sat to discuss strategy.

Spike, Xander and Willow visited Giles at his bedside later that day to present their findings. Giles was distressed but unsurprised by the revelation that the Council was now abducting and brainwashing their Slayers.

The man looked a little better than when he arrived in St Petersburg, though he was decidedly grey and far slimmer than was normal for a man of his stature. He was still on oxygen but it was through a nose piece which was a relief. With only one more round of chemotherapy to endure, he was looking forward to moving independently again in a week or two. 

There had been wheel chairs and needing to be lifted; the humiliation of being wrapped in layers of sheets and a ‘space blanket’ as chemotherapy took its effect; being bathed by a nurse daily; and suffering catheters and enemas as his body was no longer in his control. To his shame he had cried as he had asked for his pajama bottoms and was told “No” in no uncertain terms, the answer itself not upsetting, the explanation the cause… “You can have them but I am not sure you are yet ready for the pads that would go with them”… Six days later as Giles determinedly attempted to put his own pajamas on the ‘rigors’ had set in, and despite his best efforts he was shaking so hard that he could not even say his name… the weakness that followed gave him no choice but to cry quietly while a kindly nurse assisted him to finally ‘get respectable’. 

Willow had visited the afternoon of the pants incident, just as a hefty sedative was applied and Giles finally slipped into unconsciousness. The white haired wiccan drew on the Earth’s strength on Giles’ behalf. Xander, Spike and Willow had never failed to visit daily since his arrival, nor had Andrew and a couple of the older Slayers, and for that Giles was grateful. But he still felt he had let them all down.

Now the three sat at Giles’ bedside, the old watcher was as angry as any of his companions. He could not believe the vicious new policy of indoctrination had extended to abducting tiny girl Slayers from under their parent’s noses! 

Anton was on a conference call to the group as it was confirmed beyond doubt that the Council had begun grabbing little Slayers by force shortly after Moxley had come to power.

They had gathered the evidence. Magic or no magic, kidnapping a minor was an internationally indictable offence. Moxley may have his lackeys but he had *not* done his paperwork, and the trail of offences stopped at him. He would be easily convicted. But Anton counseled caution, and the ruling couple listened.

They quietly spoke to all Watchers present, listing the names of girls involved – many of whom were present in St Petersburg. All those present were stunned beyond belief. They had known that some of the girls were missing their homes, but had no real understanding of why. Now with the reports (confirmed) of abductions and virtual brainwashing exercises with the Slayers, the vast majority of Watchers, already on the side of those trying to resolve things, were horrified to learn that the little girls in their care might not even be there willingly, nor as it turned out, legally!

There was whole hearted support for returning any girl that wished to go, and for the mandatory return of any child under fifteen, unless the move risked the young woman in some way. Four of the watchers resolved to track down the other under aged abductees across Europe and return them to their families (with a plan to offer the same to the post fifteen year old Slayers after that). Meanwhile Willow and a couple of Mistress Minna’s staff would work on the case against the perpetrators, sometimes knowing the laws of all the countries in Europe was helpful and the combined network of the Aurelian clans and Anton’s connections really could not be beaten. Anna was in her element, swiftly coordinating the upgrading of their internal network, establishing safe houses for the Slayers, even ensuring that every meeting had juice, blood, fresh coffee and ice water on hand.

At the end of the second month at Minna’s summer palace, Spike decided, and his Consort agreed wholeheartedly. He called the young PA in as their last meeting finished around eleven that night. She entered and fell to her knees, assuming there was a problem. But instead of criticism, Spike lifted her chin. “My Consort and I are extremely grateful for your efforts on our behalf and your partner, your Mistress Minna is *so* proud of you. I wish to offer my thanks in a time honored way.” Spike opened his wrist and allowed her to drink. She barely took a single draft but the gesture was something she had only ever dreamed of. Then, Anna let her tears fall as the Consort’s wrist was also offered, and despite her sobs, she managed to take a tiny mouthful before pulling away. 

Spike leaned forward and whispered to their lovely assistant, “Now, I have spoken to your lovely Mistress, and we have agreed that it is wise that if you are to Mate it should be while we are here.” Spike reached for his Consort’s hand and Xander stepped forward, not just accepting the familiar gesture but also moving to grasp the hand of the rather overwhelmed young vampire as she attempted to stand.

Minna arrived barely minutes later, and Willow swiftly began preparations for a full mating of vampire Mistresses. 

Meanwhile the tracing of abductions continued. It had been decided that the small girls taken from their families should be re-schooled along with their parents. The latter group being the suggestion of the Consort having grown up on the Hellmouth, there was no doubt that denial was not of use to anyone!

Some parents were distressed beyond belief, their tiny girls torn from them when at school or sport or … even at the Mall… Anna was in her element. She managed to accommodate them and graciously hosting the incoming groups and allowing the reuniting to occur as soon as the High Master was available. 

Spike was fluent in most languages and without exception the parents were both tearful and appreciative… and supportive of the vampire/renegade watcher agenda.

Xander was wandering in to their rooms at the end of a very long week eight of their venture when he noticed his beautiful friend with elbows on the table and face in his hands. He moved swiftly, placed the coffee and the O pos on the table then enveloped his tired looking blonde lover in his arms.

“Penny for your thoughts lover?”

“The bastards are bringin’ forward the dates. We’ve hurt them by returnin’ a lot of bloody weeny little loves to their parents… and now they’re gonna try ta wipe us all out! I swear that no human who does that deserves his soul …. None!”

Xander opened his wrist and appealed to Anna with a begging look, as she arrived to check if she was further needed that evening. 

Anton was on the phone within minutes.

Part 25

Moxley had his spies who arrived with the second wave of Watchers, and consequently sacked every Watcher he found to be associating with the St Petersburg Court. But his spies were generally working for him because of fear, not commitment to his cause. They were easily identified by others in the group, then informed and converted, all bar one, and Spike let the rather weasel-like Simon return to his boss.

After receiving the report, the rotund, balding, Moxley raged around the meeting room, pacing back and forth behind his Chairman’s seat as soon as he learned of the numbers of Slayers and Watchers involved in the ‘betrayal’. In his view it added insult to injury considering those Slayers who had been returned to their homes after he had worked *so* hard to gather them, or in his terms “…harvested the crop and molded them for their role.”

He finally stilled and rounded on the group of rather nonplussed looking Watchers in the room. “Eliminate them… all! Every *being* associating with that abomination of a Court. Raze the building to the ground and stake or shoot anything or anyone that escapes!”

A very young looking Watcher who could not have been more than nineteen, blanched but still managed to squeak out “But sir… some of them are our colleagues, we can’t just…!”

“You want to join them boy?? Because I’m happy to accommodate! I said *Kill*. *Them*. *All*.”

One of the older watchers then piped up, “But Mr Giles is…”

“Giles is history. His moral compass is corrupted, his body is failing, and he is no longer even a Watcher. Good God, it will be an act of kindness for that bastard! How hard is it to kill an invalid!!? Just put a bloody pillow on his face… you’ll be doing him a favor!”

A thirty something mild mannered Frenchman stood at that point, “Sir I wish to protest! We cannot just go in murdering young Slayers! There will be…”

He was cut off by Moxley, “These girls are *dead* to their parents anyway, and the Watchers signed their lives to us when they joined. And *so*, might I remind you, did you!

“The rest of that group of demon scum?… Who cares! Bloody dead things and witches is all they are!”

Moxley was on a roll, so missed some of the furtive looks that flew around the table. Not everyone in the room was quite so comfortable with murder on their hands. 

The meeting was adjourned with Moxley calling his right of veto on any matter, and eventually simply issuing an edict. 

All individuals involved or associated with the St Petersburg group were to be eliminated, and within a week of the St Petersburg downfall, all the remaining European Slayers not associated with the uprising would be ordered to kill demons of *any* variety on sight, those failing to comply would also be "...*removed* from the face of *our* Earth".

The majority of the Watchers’ Council was stunned into silence. This was *not* a decision based on justice or balance, but literally the stuff of the Middle Ages Inquisition.

Andrew received a text message within minutes of the meeting’s conclusion and alerted Spike.

……………………

Spike and Xander’s Sire arrived on the evening following the edict. It was the first time they had seen Anton truly angry. The Immortal raged, likening Moxley’s policy to all other genocidal maniacs of the past.

The word of Moxley’s scorched earth policy had spread like wildfire – and strangely, so had the legendary efforts of the Vampiric court to return all the abducted Slayers and protect the humans and wiccans in their care. The older Slayers still present remembered their own calling… and were thrilled to conference call with the Immortal’s partner, their first Slayer, Buffy.

An additional seventeen Watchers and upward of thirty Slayers had arrived late on the day after Anton swept in, all of the latter well over fifteen years of age and were standing proud at their first meeting, and *all* opposing their current edict and wanting to assist in righting a heinous wrong.

The new group was quickly ushered into a side room to be greeted by one of Willow’s senior wiccans, given timetables of their schedules and information regards their training. After which they were fed and led to a bus which took them to their accommodation. Buses were scheduled to shuttle them back and forth as needed. Without exception all were impressed, even Moxley’s new mole, a very naive, twenty year old watcher from Mains was beginning to have second thoughts.

The ruling couple and Minna welcomed the Watchers and Slayers in their care, leaving them in no doubt that the rumors of the Northern Clans’ care for their human population were not only plausible, but true, and also in no doubt as to who were the good guys. 

The entire summer palace heaved with people every daylight hour and late into the night. 

Unrepentant and set on his task, Hans had chosen his own fate by threatening the Mistress with a stake after he was privately ushered into a side room and questioned about his alliegence. Hans from Mains (the young German Watcher and Moxley’s mole) had already been turned as a minion by the time of his phonecall to the dictator Moxley. Information might be power, but false information, infinitely more useful in times of war. And this, most definitely, was… war. He performed his duty then was ushered below stairs to serve his Mistress in whatever way she chose until he became dust.

…………………………………………

When Anton arrived, he had foregone all etiquette and marched directly to Spike’s suite, Anna making a swift exit as the Immortal swept into the room. Spike stood as the dark figure entered, as did his Consort. Anton threw off his coat in a rather fierce gesture. Seeing his two boys again, only reminding him of the trouble they faced.

Spike looked tired, and Xander exhausted, so as the High Master began, “I am sorry to trouble you Sire…” Anton answered by simply pulling Spike down to sit beside him on the ornate antique settee, and tore open his wrist, offering it to Spike. The smaller blonde vampire groaned then slumped a little against his friend as he gratefully accepted the powerful blood.

Anton took a little of Spike’s in return before signaling to Xander and repeating the exercise.

Already briefed regards the Watchers’ Council’s agenda, there was little to do but discuss the immediate launch of their own strategy. 

The legal work had been done and there was easily enough evidence to convict immediately.

The masterstroke would be the coordinated swoop on all involved. Moxley and his cronies would be charged with organizing a Europe-wide, syndicated, child kidnapping organization. The testimony of the Watchers and former Slayers (even though many were under age), was key to the prosecution case. But they had to be sure that those testifying were protected.

Moxley’s spies were good, but the network of the High Master, Minna, the covens and renegade Watchers was far better.

They also needed to protect their own.

………….  
Giles *had* to be moved as soon as possible as it was more than apparent that he was Moxley’s first target, but he was in the middle of the final chemotherapy regime and extremely ill. Moxley seemed to have marked the aged Watcher for ‘removal’ as soon as possible and engaged a rather enthusiastic mercenary to that effect. 

Spike’s solution was simple. That evening Giles was moved to their rooms. And not just to their rooms but into their bed. Giles' own ‘sick bed’ stuffed with a dummy as a foil.

Meanwhile the High Master and Consort slept on a mattress placed beside the old Watcher, despite Spike’s aversion to the smell of illness.

Giles was in no state to act or even comment. It was the second day of his final treatment and he spent most of it under the careful eye of a lovely oncology nurse as he shivered his way through the last of the chemotherapy. 

He had known what to expect by now, on an academic level, but was still adjusting to his baldness in all regions, and the extreme vulnerability he felt as a catheter was reinserted to collect his urine and bag attached for any faeces. This time it was Xander and Spike who comforted the old Watcher as he shook uncontrollably. Eventually his teeth stopped chattering and amidst sobs, he continued to apologize for "...being such a bother".

It was early afternoon and Giles had slept a little in the middle of the enormous four poster bed. When he awoke both Master and Consort were lying either side of their friend. Both had an arm over his torso trapping him between them. He felt dreadful, exhausted, humiliated but safe. Xander was half snoozing too until Spike began to comfort the ill human. 

“C’mon ya ol’ bugger… The boy’s got your back and some silly bastard of a High Master is here too, no need ta be strong for now… Who are we gonna bloody tell?! C’n smell the tears comin’. Just let go of that stiff upper … and trust us yeah? Let ol’ Spike and Xan take care of you.” Spike dialed up Giles’ pain medication to the maximum the nurse had recommended, then removed all the monitoring equipment he dared, knowing he could detect even the smallest shift in heartbeat or scent.

Giles relaxed into the caring embrace, let out a strained laugh then began to cry. All the frustration and fear regarding his illness, and the months of worry over the Watchers’ Council, and the years of grief and angst before that, dissipated into the tight hug of two friends. He gave in to the permission to be vulnerable in their care. Rolling painfully toward Spike, the near bald, very ill man buried his head in the crook of the Master Vampire’s arm and felt a warm body spoon him softly from behind. Like a small child, he sobbed himself to sleep.

The old watcher awoke abruptly and alone in the bed somewhere near five in the afternoon to yet another bout of nausea. He dry retched three times, before the nurse was able to add an extra boost to his I.V. and his stomach settled a little. He relaxed somewhat, then burst into another round of rather embarrassing silent tears. The doctor in attendance felt he should report the incident to a troubled looking Consort and High Master. 

Ushered into the High Master's office by Anna, the youngish medical specialist began abruptly, “Are there any next of kin?” 

Spike was immediately in game face as Xander’s stress level ramped up to a critical when Spike literally yelled through both link and mouth, “What’s happened??!! He was fine when we left him not yet an hour ago!” 

And Xander quickly offered, “We’re his family.” The young doctor did not seem at all phased by the raised voice of the High Master, which surprised the Consort, but then Xander saw him blink – a thin membrane passing over the eyes that on closer inspection were indeed those of a reptile and a slight dropping of the glamour as Spike’s power rolled through the room with the distress of the High Master. 

“Well then, I must tell you that he is in need some counseling and a great deal of support from you all while he recovers. Sadly the human body is so flawed and the drugs we have had to use in this latest treatment are likely to temporarily alter his brain chemistry. Apart from the uncertainty of being unwell, and the ongoing issue with his hepatitis complicating the whole thing, his usual emotional state will be disrupted. 

“We will examine his medication and add an anti depressant if necessary, once this round of chemotherapy had performed its task. In the interim I would suggest a few drops of your own blood if you are willing and some form of hashish – it will have the dual effects of quelling his nausea and increasing his appetite whilst also improving his feeling of well being. Do you think he would be amenable to that if I suggest it?”

Spike relaxed a little and almost grinned as he answered, “Chap was a bloody rabble rouser in the late sixties ‘n seventies, reckon I can hear his inner Ripper cheerin’ already. Go ahead and suggest it – we’ll sort the supply.”

The young doctor smiled and nodded, then added,“Oh and one last thing, I recommend a macrobiotic diet – nothing complicated – shall I give you now or…?”

“Just hand it to Anna on your way out – she’ll talk to the kitchen staff. Poor bugger’s been eatin’ next to nothing ‘til now… Cook will be mighty pleased when the tray comes back with even half a plateful of anythin’ eaten.” 

The following evening, Willow and the nurse were sitting talking quietly as Giles slept, when the assassin struck. The Watchers had not warned the mercenary of the strength of the wards that alerted the household of any intruder’s entry, nor anticipated that a powerful witch and the Mistress of the household (and her partner) might be sleeping alongside their target, so the attacking individual was ridiculously out maneuvered.

Ex-Captain Bosworth had no particular feelings for or against target, it was simply another job. He had been doing the same for various private interests ever since leaving the Legion nine years ago. He had conventional weapons, and given the free standing building and the angles involved, an evening of reconnaissance dictated no other choice but to rappel from the roof and try to shoot through a window. He had done his research and read the documents, and performed his task. He knew they had moved the target and also knew the suspended entry was risky. But he had been successful in more difficult circumstances. And he was to be handsomely rewarded.

The red dot centered on the elderly gent’s forehead and the whine of the automatic weapon was detected. 

The Senior witch and Mistress acted.

Before he had a chance to compress the trigger, the ex-soldier found himself frozen in position. Immediately and effortlessly, Mistress Minna put him into thrall, extracting the information they needed, then swiftly draining and turning the mercenary. 

She had a new minion with just enough memory to keep his deadly skills, but ensuring his loyalty only to his Mistress and her will.

Willow turned away as the gun for hire was drained. Her only solace, the sounds of ecstasy as the former foreign legion soldier came in the Mistress’s hand as she milked him of both his semen and his blood. The new minion had no control over his errant member. He like so many others, would continue to be instantly hard, to the point of pain, as soon as the Mistress or any of the Higher Court were present. In the privacy of the housings below the palace, he would be perpetually safe from the sun, trained to serve and free to pleasure. It was their only permitted relief and their demons did not hesitate.

Bosworth was the new boy on the block and eager to enjoy his new status. His demon was stronger than some, though he, like the others of his ilk, could not quite remember what their previous alliances or lives had been. He did know however, that he would defend his Mistress until he was dust. It included seeking out and draining his employer, the mole in the hole which he did on the third night. 

Before the trials of the abductors began, the eviscerated body of a Watcher, complete with full hand written confession of his betrayal, was found near the southern gate. It was not, perhaps, the pure justice the ruling couple would have preferred, but was understood. 

The senior minion Bosworth went on to serve his Mistress as a loyal and effective head of security at her winter court in Kopenhagen for just over sixty years before he was dust.

……………………………

Early on the morning two days after the attempted annihilation of Giles, the raids on the Watcher Headquarters and various satellite offices across Europe occurred. 

It was technically a police raid, ordered by the governments in each country and coordinated via Interpol across eleven European nations. All individuals involved in the abductions were arrested. Fearful of the Watcher’s magical abilities, the wiccans had all combined energies to bind any magicks attempted by or around the Watchers, outside the St Petersburg trusted group. Glamours and cloaking spells simply failed to take, and the normal human judicial system took its course.

The world of international politics and law did what the Vampire Court could not. Anton had friends in very high places and as it turned out, Moxley’s action regards the ‘abduction strategy’ was to be a fatal blunder. 

Moxley and four others were charged by a human court with kidnapping minors, and a variety of other charges. Most pertaining to holding an individual against their will, torture of a minor and various other misdemeanors that even at international law level spelt a lifetime of jail. 

The courts of England were swift and efficient, and on show. It was a closed case and one rather embarrassing on an international level as it had come to light that the kidnapping ring had been operating for two years with its home base in England yet completely without action by the police services… and another sixteen countries were involved.

The courts in other countries were swift to redress the oversight, the convictions eased along by the related cases and bolstered by international law and precedent.

The Emergency Watchers’ Council lay low and appointed a new Chairperson, with restricted powers after their experience with Moxley. The very odd part being that the ‘new guard’ was apparently very happy to ‘muck in’ with the renegades.

The trials of the Shameful Seventeen (as the press had dubbed them) across Europe were *very* public. The press had a field day showing images of tiny sobbing girls pointing fingers at their captors, and equally emotional parents describing horrific tales of searching and grieving for months. Moxley and his cronies were named as ‘leaders of a bizarre blood cult’. Despite a good defense, the information gathered by Willow and the court group was utterly damning in every case.

Xander could not help but smile at the speculation regards the motivation, assuming ‘white slave traders’ and ‘pedophilic predators’ when none of the nineteen could provide a viable reason for abducting the girls. All pointed the finger at Moxley as leader.

Eventually Moxley and twenty two others across Europe were convicted. Internally the coup was complete. The headquarters was relocated to St Petersburg temporarily, and Andrew was installed as their Chairperson. Giles, sadly, was still not well enough to take on a fully participatory role.

………………

Three months after his internment in a jail just outside Manchester, Moxley was transferred to a medium security jail nearer to London. He smelt a reprieve and assumed he still had supporters in the Watchers’ group. With no family to speak of and few former colleagues interested in his wellbeing he really had no way of finding out what had happened to the Council. In’ for twenty years non parole, he began to devise his own method of getting a cushier deal. Three weeks after arriving at his new abode, Moxley managed to convince the guards of his suicidal tendencies. He had expected to be moved to the infirmary then make an escape from there, but the sadly under-funded facility simply moved him to a high security ward in the local hospital. 

After a month on heavy medication, which strangely (when he swallowed) did indeed seem to make him feel calmer, the former watcher managed to contact one of his former Council colleagues via phone, but had severely miscalculated the level of antipathy that most Watchers now had for him. The bullying of other Watchers, the kidnapping and brainwashing of Slayers, and the scorched earth policies that he invoked – including killing some of their own, was all too much. His location was reported to a still recovering Giles, who contacted the High Master of Europe on the instructions of the new Council, and asked Spike for the Court’s assistance. 

Moxley disappeared from his isolation cell the following evening. The security camera reported a simple there one minute, and gone the next. No-one could forward an explanation. To cover their own bafflement, the facility reported suicide. Shortly after, he was reported dead by his own hand. There was a cursory tribute made to him at the New Council headquarters, but few mourned his passing. A distant cousin of Moxley’s inherited a small amount of money and the matter was buried… literally.

Several covens had banded together to transport their nemesis from his hospital room, to a room in a quiet French country estate on the border of Switzerland. The ancient rooms of the farm house had little light and were cool, even in the height of the hot summer they were enduring.

A still disorientated Moxley was swiftly shackled, yet managed to sneer at the ruling couple as they entered the small room he was occupying.

“Ho, the real bastards appear!” He spat in their direction. “Too afraid of me to take me on bare fisted? Well F#$@ you! F#$@ you!! The gay half breed and his whore what a handsome…”

His words were cut off by a perfectly calm Mistress. Minna had stepped from behind the ruling couple in full game face. The iron fingers pressing into his throat not cutting off his air, but rather, crushing his larynx. There was no more sound. She smiled at her High Master.

“Much better. May I deal with him High Master, I am sure you and your Consort have better things to do.”

Spike simply nodded and ushered his Consort from the room.

Moxley would have screamed in pain but was no longer able, then realized his supreme error. Minna took the ex-Watcher hard and fast, deliberately stroking the man to near completion as she drained him, then feeding him but a few drops of her own blood as she moved aside so the human could spurt his hot seed onto the ground as his body succumbed.

Moxley like a few others before him, had ‘earned’ the right to be turned as a minion. And given the deliberate nature of his turning, he would also be a begging ‘bottom’ for any demon who chose to use him.

As the man died, Minna whispered to him in perfect English, “You were a whore for power Mister Moxley, now you are simply a whore… oh… and a demon… enjoy.” The Mistress then dropped the body of her newest minion and walked from the room. She ordered him transported to their demon brothel in Moscow.

The first act of the newly risen minion was to roll over and present his rear to the older vampire sent to monitor his rising. He was taken hard and fast, painful pleasure and in complete silence, the damage to his larynx being permanent, carried over from his pre turning. He couldn’t quite sort out why he felt wrong and right at the same time, so simply smiled stupidly as a cool body completed inside him. He was then led to his permanent quarters in the brothel, joining others of his kind and some beings whose race he thought he should know but couldn’t work out why. 

He was fed animal blood and was still trying to remember his own name as the Mistress’s staff collared him then chained short, forcing him to hold a kneel position on the ground. He was stimulated and prepared, then, just before coming, had a full restraint fitted to his nether regions and a large butt plug inserted with retainer strap to ensure its permanence. The new vampire grinned, though barely registered the instructions: his fittings would remain constantly until his willing services were required; he was to shower and remain lubed at all times; he was to obey the Mistresses and Masters in all things; and he *would* display his enjoyment always. 

Moxley knew he should try to understand why he felt so different but was a little too confused about everything to bother so simply went with his demon’s instinct to submit and smiled at the handler.

After his restraints were locked into place, he turned to the minion next to him and they grinned at each other. Moxley actually enjoyed the feeling of being restrained. He felt he belonged and snorted a silent laugh with all the awareness of a one year old at play group. His act was reciprocated. He couldn’t remember his name, or anything else, but it seemed like this was his place and his body felt good, even if he was still hungry for something.

Within the hour, he began to rub his caged erection against the ground and the action moved the plug in his rear. He repeated the act, eventually having a dry orgasm. It quickly became a constant behavior, mimicking that of his other four collared and chained vampire compatriots in the servicing room. He knew their faces but could not remember why.

They were easily trained and rewarded for good behavior by occasionally having their constant erections un-caged and release permitted, or by being fed a tiny drop of a Master’s blood with their animal meal. Moxley knew there was something ‘before’, but really could not process the thought to its conclusion. Over time he learned that he had hurt many of his kind but could not really remember the before and had no real remorse. Now his demon purred as he made his handlers happy by servicing their clients. 

Twelve years later, Moxley was dusted accidentally during an amorous encounter with a Na’alich demon, his client taking the minion a little too enthusiastically over a chair and the broken wood penetrating the unbeating heart of the former danger to all demons. 

Part 26

The Mistress Minna had offered another building the clan owned in St Petersburg for the temporary headquarters of the Emergency Watchers’ Council, at least until all the old guard had been dealt with and then with an option to stay.

Giles’ remained at Mistress Minna’s St Petersburg establishment, initially unable to travel, but also needed for his advice even though his recovery was extremely slow. When Spike and Xander were present on the estate, they made sure to boost his regular vitamin drink of a few drops of the High Master and the Consort’s blood (unbeknownst to Giles of course!). 

Despite his frailty, he still managed to address the young Watchers in the first formal meeting of the Emergency Watchers’ Council in a speech from behind a large boardroom table. His colleagues were ushered in only after the invalid was carried to his place in the strong arms of the High Master, Spike stunned by how light the man felt.

Settled with his lower half out of sight and warmly wrapped in a thick blanket of pure angora, he quietly outlined the plans for the current Council, its revised policies and new structure.

The thirty minute meeting went well with no dissent among the ranks, and resulted in the voting in of Andrew as the head of organization (a position he continued well beyond the emergency period). As the group filed out, the last few watchers could not help but observe that the old Watcher had slumped forward into the embrace of the Consort, and that the High Master was looking more than quite concerned. Spike turned enough to flash yellow eyes at Andrew who was at the back of the group and took the hint, ushering the group out quickly with talk of agendas and timetables for the following day.

Andrew rose to his task as Chairperson, swiftly appointing a number of Watchers to specialist roles on the Council and immediately ratifying the agreement with the European Vampire Court, and the Covens. He also sent word to a number of other peaceful demon clans guaranteeing their protection. It was a relief to all concerned – including his own Slayers.

He had matured and grown with his Watcher’s role and having taken an early and passionate stand with Giles against the injustices, he had quickly became pivotal in organizing other dissenters and the training in St Petersburg. 

He now made a surprisingly fine leader of the whole organization, despite some still very quirky habits that were pure Andrew. Lunch still came in a paper bag and consisted of food that seemed more appropriate for a five year old; he still insisted on carrying around his pipe and taken to wearing his great coat at all times but in bed – despite obviously sweating in the heat of summer; and he still quoted Star Wars and various cartoons. Despite his foibles, however, he was a calm, tough negotiator when needed; he delegated confidently and regularly praised his colleagues and Slayers; he had an exceptional interest in Vampiric Law and wiccan practices and a fair grasp of modern science; and an apparent ability to date some of the most beautiful, statuesque women of St Petersburg (causing some grumbles of jealousy amongst a few of the younger watchers!)

Andrew continued to visit Giles on a daily basis, including the old Watcher in Council affairs by swiftly debriefing him on daily goings on and asking his advice in all matters. Giles felt honored to be treated in such a way, and pleased that he could still contribute, even if it did have to be from his bed or a comfortable chair in his rooms.

It was after just such a session that Spike spotted Andrew leaning over one of the balustrades on an outside balcony, his head in his hands. 

As Spike approached he could smell the tears and worried a little. Andrew had been working tirelessly for months. Spike sidled up beside the Watcher, taking care to make a little noise so the man might compose himself a little. He too leaned on the ornate ironwork of the balcony and after several minutes said quietly, “Penny for your thoughts luv?”

Andrew wiped his face then clasped his hands in front of himself, not really moving positions as he stared out into space, “Is he going to be OK? Giles, I mean. He should have improved by now, you know, more than he has?!” He turned his face toward Spike, looking very young and very vulnerable. As pleading hazel eyes met azure blue, the latter flashed with gold at the thought their friend might not endure.

Spike answered truthfully, “I don’t rightly know… Silly sod’s been runnin’ ‘imself ragged for years… lately it’s to do with your lot. But you don’t live through Ripper and a swag of near apocalypses without some effects. Witches have done their best, so ‘ave the Docs, but he never did anythin’ by halves so the combination of illnesses weren’t a real good starting point for the ol’ librarian.

“Safe to say, his best bet is rest and some TLC. Should have a few years in ‘im yet.”

“But you could turn him – that would fix it and Willow could give him a soul!”

“Don’t reckon he’d take to that idea mate. Too many years fightin’ for the other side.” 

“But…”

“Look pet, ’Sup to you now… And you’ll do just fine… We’ll work on saving the boy, but you need to save the day. So here… pep up, reckon you might need a bit of a lift too pet… Don’t normally do this but…”

Andrew had always wondered what vampire blood tasted like, and now he knew as Spike tore open his wrist and offered it to the man.

Andrew took the ambrosia. It was beyond anything he had imagined, yet not even completing a full exchange so still only had half the picture, but he still felt it enough. Taking a mere mouthful, the buzz though his entire system was extraordinary, and at a profound level he realized his part in saving the magical individuals around him. For the very first time in his life he truly felt that he was one of the generals on the side of the heroes, and would give his life to fulfill his promise to them all. And in that moment he had insight into Giles and Willow, and Xander and Spike… and all the others. Yet just here, just now was so tired and dizzy, he could only take another small mouthful before passing out

“Oh bloody hell!” Spike stood above the unconscious body of the new Chairman of the Watchers.

Close on a half hour later, Andrew roused to be greeted by a young minion of Minna’s who was tentatively mopping his brow.

“Are you alright sir?”

Andrew sat up on a bed somewhere in the bowels of the building with a young minion’s careful attentions and cool cloth. He thanked and dismissed her, but she remained for a moment. He couldn’t fail to see the High Master entering the room, the vampire’s wink and grin, and the Xander’s genuine smile and upturned hands causing a now mature Andrew to give the two a rather embarrassed smile… “I think I have a job to do… so I’d better… go do… thanks…”

“I will inform the High Master, is that all for now Sir? The Mistress said I had to…”

“No I’m… thanks you can… I will tell the Mistress to thank you.”

“Oh Um Sir, I um…”, before she even finished the sentence she scurried from the room, grateful to know that the threats made of her should she disappoint either the Mistress or worse, the High Master, were about to be negated.

By the time Moxley was turned, Giles was back at the Coven in England, still dreadfully thin and still very pale, but the sickly yellow color had faded and he was walking slowly with the aid of a stick. He was also planning a visit the Lake District the following spring to spend two weeks rambling with some old school chums and their wives. And Willow happily reported to Xander that it was the first time that Giles had seemed to be hopeful and planning his retired future for as long as she could remember.

………………….

Apart from spending a couple of days in St Petersburg every few weeks until Giles was moved, Spike and Xander’s Court moved back to their home in Switzerland, and their attention shifted back to the affairs of the Clans, their own business interests, and some catch up leisure time.

Jim, Sandy, Andy and Kelly all arrived just after the conclusion of the Moxley incident to spend three delightful weeks at the castle of the High Master (though staff were instructed to avoid such references if possible).

Without exception the four Americans gasped at the enormous ancient structure as they alighted the limousine that had been sent to collect them from Basel.

Jim shook Xander’s hand then gave in to the urge to give a rather emotional and uncharacteristic hug as soon as he stepped from their vehicle. Sandy embraced both their hosts as did Kelly, but it was Andy who was strangely the most emotional. 

He held each man in turn in a long bear hug then insisted that they would, “Never try to die on me again!” Spike was examined particularly closely, Andy noting a rather obvious scar down one side of Spike’s neck that he was sure could not have been there before, and assumed it to be from the accident, and that there would be more elsewhere.

After dinner and general catchup discussions, Sandy insisted and Xander finally pulled out the police photographs of the car, and a couple of Spike’s first weeks, then the shaved headed Spike and finally his own casts. It was sobering, even for the ruling couple. Then they dismissed the matter. 

Jim was sitting opposite Spike in an antique brocade chair enjoying a post dinner port and coffee.

“Gotta say William, this place is like somethin’ out of a fairytale! I can’t imagine many architects today with the kind of skills to even begin planning a project like this – and never mind ordering the gargoyles for the roof… In fact you’d be hard pressed to find enough stone masons in California to build it - let alone the internals!”

“Yeah well, I guess I’ve picked the right partner if we ever need something fixed.” Spike raised his glass to Jim and smiled.

“Masterstroke by your Uncle while you were both convalescing by the way. Our business is booming in the new economic climate over here. Quality buildings, exclusive contracts, and the right man running it with the right contacts. Really has been a dream run all round.” Jim stood and raised his glass, “To Will and Alex, and their leading Europe into a new era. We are all richer for knowing you. And here’s to a long and happy future.”

The sound of clinking glasses and “To Will and Alex” filled the room.

The remainder of their stay was delightful, shopping trips, lovely drives to wineries and side trips to various places of interest kept the four guests fully occupied. Jim was concerned that William seemed to spend every waking hour working, but now appreciated the fact that his business interests really were global and quite a lot more extensive than his own construction company. The young man worked odd hours – but there were so many time zones in his business he understood that it must have been a learned behavior.

William did join them for evening meals and events, and was openly attentive and charming, though seemed to eat little and had a habit of returning to his study as the others retired for the evening.

Jim suspected that Xander was being ‘relieved of work worries’ by his partner a little for the duration of the Sacramento group’s stay. Although there were a number of nights when he would see both men in the formal study in deep discussion, or on a conference call as the guests returned from the theatre or an evening meal out as ‘couples’ in restaurants recommended by the locals.

On their final evening together, much time was spent talking quietly. 

Sandy ‘mothering’ the two lovely men and gushing over how well they looked and what a wonderful time they had provided, then going on to make them promise a visit at some point.

Jim spoke of work mostly but finally pulled Alex aside to let his European Manager know just how proud he was of his Alex, and how happy he felt that the partnership with William had worked out. Xander simply grinned and said, “Thanks Uncle Jim” which earned him a light punch on the arm, then a grin, followed by a firm hug.

Spike knew something none of the others but he and his Consort seemed to know, though he suspected Kelly might. He guided Andy and Kelly upstairs and through he and Xander’s own suite under the guise of showing them the "ultimate boudoir", and sat them both on the bed before taking a very puzzled Andy’s hand and placing it on his partner’s belly.

Spike could hear the faint fluttering of a minute new heartbeat and smell the scent. “Now’s a good time pet… I’ll leave you to it.”

Kelly could not work out how Spike found out, but assumed he had overheard a conversation to her older sister in the second week of their stay in the castle. Regardless, when she and Andy came downstairs, she had been very obviously kissed, and Andy seemed to be beyond happy to the point of tears.

Xander grinned, knowing the reason. Spike had promised that he would say something after they learned of Andy’s obliviousness regards impending fatherhood.

It was a teary farewell by the two happy couples, though the parting a happy one, with many promises of reciprocal visits.

…………

It was past midnight on the night the others left, and they were lying in their spa nude, on the warm late summer’s evening, beers in hand and legs intertwined under the bubbles. There was a large rising half moon provided the only light other than one or two internal lights in the upper hallway near their bedroom. Just by Spike’s elbow the same moon was also reflecting in a small puddle of water that had splashed over the edge of the spa at some point.

Spike’s foot crept further up between Xander’s legs gently brushing against the bubbles and fine hair and increasingly sensitive skin. 

Xander was trying to explain the new ideas he and Andy had for their San Francisco group and grinned as Xander totally lost his train of thought and groaned his approval as dexterous toes found their mark.

“Pet? ‘Member I was one of them synchro swimmers in a past life? Figure a bit of a performance under moonlight might just be in order.”

And before Xander could even finish the thought process required (given most of his blood was now flowing to his nether regions), he was rather startled and then grinned at the handstand followed by a theatrical flurry of legs above the bubbles. After which it was all too quick and he threw his head back when his already keen erection was taken to the back of his lover’s throat and sucked to completion in a matter of a minute.

He would reciprocate later when they were happily reclining in their bed, where he could bring his High Master to the heights of ecstasy and hold him there for an hour, then do it again. Despite all they had endured in the past, sometimes life was good.

…………………

New Year’s Eve of the same year.

Spike sat at the Memorial stone he had set for his Sire. Liam’s plain marble square was next to his sister Katherine’s simple stone cross, now standing upright again, courtesy of those setting the new marker. It had his Sire’s original birth and death dates in the usual fashion then another date the date of his final dusting after the dragon talon’s poison caused his demise. Two lines down after “Master of Aurelius, He helped the helpless and paid the price. Loved by W always” 

It was merely a memorial as the dust was long gone, but Spike buried a time capsule with the AI business card; a hand drawn sketch by Angel of Connor as a baby; an ancient fob watch Angel had somehow kept since ‘back in the day’; a love note from Buffy aged sixteen – badly spelt and incorrect in grammar; a perfectly penned hand written note in an envelope reading, “To my Sire with love and devotion, from Your Favorite Childe, Will”; and a kerchief with Angelus initials on it that Will had kept for well over a hundred years in the hope that his Sire would return to claim it. He had pushed it into Angel’s hand on the night of their last fight and Angel had returned it by pushing it into Spike’s old duster the night of his final death. 

As he placed the last item in the container, no power on earth could have stemmed the tears.

Xander held his beautiful partner as he cried openly then fed a little and cried some more, as they covered the container with soil. 

Spike kissed the marble marker and whispered goodbye then buried his face in his partner’s strong shoulder. The Consort appreciated the profound connection and sent a prayer to the Powers That Be that he might *never* have to make such a gesture.

After an hour of simple contemplation and sadness, Xander led a very quiet Spike back to the car. Their flight back to Switzerland was leaving the following evening. Xander knew they would be back to Galway on occasion, but for now they had the Aurelian Vampire Court to run, and Anton advising that they somehow involve Connor in the coming year. And more importantly (as he reminded his High Master) they still had not had their traditional New Year’s Shag. 

The complaint made, and though it would no doubt prove a bit cold, they stopped the car somewhere halfway between the cemetery and their hotel, and dove into the back seat anyway to settle into an amorous heap. 

Tradition had to count for something after all!

End of Recreation and Renovation…. Look for the next in the Five Rings series - Fealty and Family


End file.
